Huitième Année
by Ocilia
Summary: La guerre est terminée depuis quelques mois et les élèves de Poudlard reprennent leurs cours. Layen Sheikh, Serdaigle et Aklen Paklorn, Serpentard en profitent pour se rapprocher. L'histoire ne tourne pas autour d'Harry Potter bien qu'il apparait.
1. Chapter 1

_Layen Sheikh_

Je soupirais en entrant dans la grande salle accompagnée d'Anthony et Padma. Les Serpentards n'en faisaient vraiment qu'à leurs têtes. Nous nous installions à la table de Serdaigle face à Michael Corner et Terry Boot.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, demandait le préfet.

- Le retour de Malfoy, répondait Anthony avec dégoût. La guerre est finie depuis seulement deux mois et il ose déjà revenir.

- Ce n'est pas le seul, confiait Michael. J'ai aperçu Zabini ce matin. Je n'ai pas vu Goyle, cependant. J'imagine qu'il ne reviendra pas. Après tout, Crabbe est mort…

- Je ne comprends pas comment McGonagall peut accepter qu'ils reviennent étudier à Poudlard après s'être battus aux côtés de Voldemort, s'indignait Padma.

- Ce n'est pas compliqué, intervenais-je. C'est Harry Potter qui les a jugés innocent. Il a certainement dit qu'ils avaient été influencés par leurs pères respectifs. Ce qui n'est pas entièrement faux.

Anthony soupirait.

- En tout cas, la guerre n'a en rien enlevé leur sarcasme et leur air hautain. On les a surpris à se moquaient de certaines premières années.

- Malfoy et Zabini ? Ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant, répliquait Corner. Vous pensez qu'ils agiront différemment avec Harry maintenant ?

- J'en doute. Ils risquent d'être toujours provocateurs. Certainement moins violant mais toujours égaux à eux-mêmes.

Ils hochaient la tête et nous commencions le repas à l'instant où le trio d'or entrait. Comme toujours, ils avaient droit aux regards admirateurs des plus jeunes et le respect des plus vieux. Tandis que Weasley et Hermione se tenaient maladroitement la main, Weasley fille et Harry ne montraient aucuns signes affectifs.

- Ils sortent vraiment ensemble ?, demandait Michael.

- Ouais, répondait Terry. Je les ais vu s'embrasser ce matin.

- Tu te rends compte que tu es sortie avec la copine du sauveur, Michael ?, le taquinait Anthony. Pas trop déçu de l'avoir laissé partir ?

Il haussait les épaules et continuait son repas.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, l'ambiance à Poudlard était calme et détendue. Nous autres, devions faire une seconde septième année afin de pouvoir réussir les Aspics le mieux possible. Nous avions presque tous accepté de rester une année de plus à Poudlard. Après tout, c'était plutôt un avantage qu'un inconvénient.

Les portes s'ouvraient sur Draco Malfoy et ses deux amis, sous les regards noirs ou dégoutés de nos camarades. Cela faisait un mois que les cours avaient repris et Messieurs Malfoy et Zabini ainsi que Pansy Parkinson ne revenaient qu'aujourd'hui. Leurs anciens amis, Théodore Nott et Daphnée Greengrass semblaient les ignorer. Ils discutaient avec les nouveaux maîtres de Serpentard, Aklen Paklorn et Jeden Rilsan.

- Apparemment Rilsan en pincerait pour Paklorn, déclarait Padma, qui suivait mon regard.

- Ce n'est pas nouveau, répondait Corner. De toute façon, ils sont inséparables depuis des années. A mon souvenir, ils étaient déjà amis en première année.

- Non, intervenais-je. En première année, il me semble que Rilsan était seul. En tout cas, Paklorn était toujours avec Stearns. En milieu de seconde année, ils ont commencé à se parler. Mais, ils sont véritablement devenus amis en troisième année.

- Qui est Stearns ?, demandait Padma. Son nom me dit vaguement quelque chose.

- Elle est plutôt discrète, commentait Anthony. Depuis le décès de sa famille, on ne la voit plus vraiment. Ils sont tous mort pendant la guerre. On voyait beaucoup Paklorn avec elle, à ce moment là. Elle tentait de la réconforter. Je ne sais pas réellement ce qui s'est passé mais désormais, les rare fois où on voit Kalia Stearns, elle n'affiche aucun sentiment. Vide d'expression. Il y a plusieurs rumeurs qui cours à ce sujet mais aucune ne doivent être proche de la réalité.

Nous hochions la tête alors que Terry nous dévisageait tour à tour, Anthony et moi.

- Je trouve que vous observez beaucoup les Serpentards, vous deux.

Je pouvais presque voir le sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de Padma alors qu'Anthony prétextait que nous observions tout le monde…

* * *

J'entrais dans la salle sur demande où la plupart des Huitièmes Années étaient déjà présent. Nous avions pris l'habitude depuis le début de l'année de tous se retrouver ici deux à trois fois par semaine. Parfois, nous nous entraidions pour les cours, d'autres fois nous discutions. Plus souvent de la guerre, mais il nous arrivait de revenir avec nostalgie sur des souvenirs lors de nos autres années d'études. Cette fois, c'était différent. Malfoy, Zabini et Parkinson étaient là. Ils étaient tout les trois debout et nous dévisageaient tous un par un. Dans le coin Gryffondor, installés sur un canapé, Hermione et Harry discutaient entre eux alors que Weasley les observait un peu plus loin, entre Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas. À côté, Luna et Neville Londubat abordaient le sujet des plantes et de bestioles inconnus. En face, Ernie Macmillan et Hannah Abbot parlaient avec Baldwin et Bones, tout les quatre étaient assis sur un tapis jaune et noir. Cette salle que nous créions spécialement pour nos RHA, Réunion de Huitième Année, étaient très grande. Alors que le centre était neutre, une table en bois clair et plusieurs tabourets, dans chaque coin, il y avait différent espaces pour chaque maison. Les Poufsouffles avaient simplement un tapis, deux trois coussins et une table basse. À l'opposé, les Gryffondor - où étaient installé le trio d'or et leurs amis – avaient une cheminé, un canapé et une table en bois. De l'autre côté de la salle, dans un coin du fond, les Serpentards n'avaient que quelques fauteuils vert et un tapis aux couleurs symbolique, vert et argent. En face d'eux, nous autres Serdaigle avions hérité d'une grande bibliothèque avec quelques fauteuils. Je rejoignais Anthony et Padma installés là-bas.

- Personne n'a expliqué à ces trois idiots ce qu'ils faisaient là ?, demandais-je.

- Non, nous attendons Rilsan et Paklorn pour ça, répondait Padma.

J'hochais la tête.

- C'est plutôt rempli aujourd'hui. C'est à cause d'eux ?

- Ouais, tout le monde voulaient voir leurs tête, déclarait Anthony. Je suis étonné qu'ils soient venus. Ça fait plus d'une demi-heure qu'ils attendent comme des abrutis au centre.

Je souriais, amusé. Cela ne faisait aucun doute que c'était une des rare fois où ils viendraient là.

- Bon, Potter ! Tu nous explique ce qu'on fiche, ici ?

Harry et Hermione stoppaient leur discutions pour se tournaient vers le blond qui semblait plutôt énervé.

- Calme-toi, Malfoy. Si des idiots comme les Poufsouffles peuvent être patients, il n'y a pas de raison que tu n'y sois pas toi aussi.

Nous nous tournions tous vers Daphnée Greengrass qui entrait tout juste avec à ses côté, Nott, Rilsan et Paklorn.

- Depuis quand Daphnée-le-mur-de-glace-Greengrass s'est-elle parler ?, intervenait Parkinson.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?, demandait Zabini.

Paklorn s'avançait jusqu'à eux avec son petit sourire que seule elle s'avait faire.

- Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Nous somme actuellement en Huitième année. Et plutôt que d'être assez facile, les cours sont plus durs. Les professeurs nous donnent plus de travails et notent sévèrement. La pression est assez importante. C'est pourquoi, nous venons régulièrement ici afin de pouvoir nous entre-aider.

- Je n'ais pas besoin de ça.

- Je pense que c'est faux, Malfoy. Si j'ai bien observé, reprendre les cours de Potions a été plutôt compliqué pour toi. Alors, si tu te retrouve en difficulté dans la matière où tu réussissais le mieux, imagine le reste.

- Ça ne ressemble pas à une salle de travail, commentait Zabini.

- C'est vrai. C'est parce que nous ne venons pas là que pour bosser. Il nous faut aussi décompresser.

- La salle commune est parfaite pour ça.

- C'est là que tu te trompe, Parkinson. Ça a bien changé depuis votre départ. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, nous sommes nombreux cette année. **Trop** nombreux. Les salles communes sont sur-rempli tout comme la bibliothèque et la grande salle. Et puis, ici, c'est calme.

- On doit se mélanger à des Poufsouffle ? Et des Gryffondors ?

Paklorn grimaçait.

- C'est l'inconvénient. Mais on s'y fait vite. Naturellement, vous n'êtes en aucun cas obligé de venir. Il est préférable que vous soyez absent plutôt que de venir dans l'unique but de casser l'ambiance.

- L'ambiance ?, répétait Rilsan. Tu n'exagère pas un peu, Aklen ?

La magnifique blonde lançait un regard noir à son ami.

- Le peu d'ambiance qu'il y a, se reprenait-elle.

Il était vrai que pour les Serpentards, le climat devait être assez tendu. Les Poufsouffles n'allaient jamais vers eux, de peur de recevoir des moqueries. Les Gryffondors aussi évitaient de leur parler, à cause de cette vieille rivalité entre leurs maisons. Il arrivait que nous autres Serdaigles allions vers eux, mais c'était plutôt rare. Nous n'étions pas particulièrement proches.

- Alors, Malfoy, intervenait Harry en les rejoignant. Tu reste ou tu sors ?

Il haussait les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas, grognait-il. On va voir ce que ça donne.

Le brun semblait plutôt ravi de la réponse de son vieil ennemi.

- Dans ce cas, que la RHA commence.

Nous souriions tous. Et rapidement, Hermione se retrouvait au centre de la pièce avec un gros bouquin. Anthony, Padma et moi la rejoignions. J'aimais bien Hermione. Il m'arrivait souvent de me demander pourquoi elle n'avait pas été envoyée dans notre maison. Son courage était certainement plus grand que son savoir.

Je m'installais en face d'elle, entre Padma et Ernie Macmillan. Alors que tous commençait une conversation sur le cours de Sortilège, j'observais les Serpentards, discutaient entre eux. Tandis que Malfoy et Paklorn parler sérieusement, sans grande sympathie, je voyais Nott échangeait quelques mots avec Zabini. Les deux se lançaient des sourires assez amicaux contrairement à Daphnée et Parkinson qui semblaient être en pleine joute verbale. En voyant Rilsan intervenir dans la discussion de Paklorn et Malfoy, je me demandais quel pouvait être le sujet pour qu'ils arborent des mines aussi sérieuse.

- Cesse de les regarder et concentre-toi sur ce que te raconte Hermione, murmurait Padma, à mon oreille.

Je détournais alors mes yeux des serpents pour les portaient sur la brune. Elle voulait mon avis sur le cours de Métamorphose, ayant elle, de plus en plus de difficulté.

Plus les minutes s'écoulaient, moins d'élèves restaient. Certains Gryffondors avaient entrainement de Quidditch. Des Poufsouffles voulaient rejoindre leurs amis d'années différentes. Beaucoup de Serdaigles voulaient emprunter ou rendre des livres à la bibliothèque. Bientôt, il ne restait plus qu'Hermione, Dean Thomas, Greengrass, Malfoy, Parkinson, Paklorn, ainsi que mes deux meilleurs amis et moi même. Nous nous levions tous au centre de la pièce, prêt à partir.

- Alors, Malfoy, tu regrettes d'être venu ?, demandait Hermione.

Il haussait les épaules.

- Il y a pire.

- Ça te tuerait d'avouer que c'est plutôt cool ?, demandait Greengrass.

- Oui.

Nous souriions, plus ou moins amusé.

- Je peux savoir qui à eu cette idée tordue ?, demandait Parkinson.

- Layen, répondait Hermione en m'envoyant un grand sourire.

Je baissais les yeux, gênée par tout ces regards posaient sur moi.

- Je croyais que ça venait de Potter, déclarait Paklorn.

- Non, il s'est juste contenter de tout mettre en place. L'idée vient de Layen.

Je sentais le regard moqueur de la belle blonde vénitienne, agrandissant ma gêne..

- Bon, déclarait Dean. Je vais y aller. Seamus doit certainement m'attendre.

- Ouais, je viens avec toi.

Nous regardions les deux dernier Gryffondors sortir. Mes deux amis et moi nous retrouvions d'un seul coup seul face aux quatre Serpentards.

- Alors Parkinson, intervenait Anthony. J'imagine qu'on ne va pas te revoir d'aussitôt ici.

La brune lâchait un reniflement dédaigneux.

- Certainement pas. C'était la première et dernière fois.

- C'est ce qu'elle dit mais elle reviendra très bientôt, déclarait Malfoy.

- Draco ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne mettrais plus un pied dans cet endroit !

- Tu disais pareil pour Poudlard, il y a quelques semaines.

- Je ne serais pas revenu si Zabini et toi ne m'y avait pas obliger !

- Nous ne t'avons obligé à rien du tout. Tu étais juste trop pressé de revoir Daphnée.

- Très drôle !, s'exclamaient en même temps les deux anciennes amies.

Paklorn roulait des yeux.

- Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais on devrait peut-être sortir, non ?

Nous hochions la tête et nous exécutions. Etonnamment, alors que nous marchions tout les sept dans les couloirs, l'ambiance n'étaient pas tendue. Plutôt agréable.

- Alors Paklorn, intervenait Malfoy. Je n'ai pas vu Stearns, elle est où ?

La belle blonde ne répondait pas, regardant droit devant elle comme si la question ne lui était pas adressée. On n'aurait pu croire qu'elle n'avait pas entendu mais nous savions tous que ce n'était pas le cas. C'est pourquoi Malfoy ne répétait pas.

Aklen Paklorn était certainement la plus mystérieuse de tout les Serpentards. Elevée par une éducation très stricte, elle ne laissait jamais passé la moindre émotion sur son visage. Chacun de ses gestes étaient fait avec élégance et classe. Il m'arrivait assez souvent de la comparer avec Malfoy. Ils avaient tout deux eu une éducation noble. De toute façon, les Paklorn étaient des cousins très éloignés des Malfoy. Ce n'était pas réellement surprenant. Dans leurs manières de se comporter, on aurait pu croire qu'ils avaient été élevés en même temps. Et à vrai dire, bien qu'on ne les apercevait que rarement ensemble, il m'arrivait souvent de les voir s'échanger quelques mots, en cours ou au croisement d'un couloir. Je savais que malgré ce qu'ils laissaient paraître, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Cependant, bien qu'ils aient des tas de points communs, leurs physiques étaient bien différents. Paklorn était d'une taille très fine et peu musclé qu'elle avantageait toujours avec des vêtements plus courts que ne devraient l'être l'uniforme. Cela dit, il fallait l'avouer, ses mini-jupes vertes lui allaient à ravir. Et elle faisait bien de ne pas mettre les bas blancs qui auraient caché ses fines jambes. Sa chemise - où était fièrement accroché le badge de Préfet - quant à elle la serrait beaucoup trop. Non pas à cause de son ventre. Il était plat. Plutôt à cause de sa généreuse poitrine. Sa cravate verte et argent n'était jamais autour de son cou, elle l'attachait sans cesse à son poignet, comme un bandage. Ça lui donnait un style. Ce jour-là, ses cheveux blond vénitiens étaient attachés en une tresse cascade. Elle avait toujours des coiffures complexes et je me demandais si elle utilisait la magie ou si elle passait trois heures dans la salle de bain. La réponse était pourtant évidente. Pourquoi se fatiguer ? Elle avait une peau bronzé qu'aucun défauts ne venaient gâcher. Sous son œil droit de couleur bleu marine avec une légère pointe de vert pomme se trouvait un petit grain de beauté lui donnant un certain charme. Oui, Aklen Paklorn était très belle et elle le savait.

* * *

Dans mon dortoir, Padma discutaient avec Luna et Mandy Brocklehurst. Cette année, étant les quatre seules Serdaigle fille à avoir acceptés de revenir pour une Huitième Année, nous partagions le même dortoir. Ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment. Malgré ses airs loufoques, Luna était plutôt sympa. Enfin, quand je comprenais ce qu'elle voulait dire, du moins. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi elle était en Huitième Année alors qu'elle aurait dû être à sa Septième. Elle était en avance, il me semblait. Mandy, elle, ne me parlait que très peu. Je n'avais jamais été proche d'elle et je ne cherchais pas spécialement à le devenir.

Je m'asseyais sur le lit et les écouter parler de leurs familles.

- Ma mère ne comprend jamais comment nous autre sorcier, arrivons à prendre des photos animés. Ou dessiner des dessins qui bougent. Ça reste pour elle un vrai mystère.

- Ta mère est moldue ?, lui demandais-je.

- Tu ne le savais pas ? J'ai pourtant souvent subi des critiques des Serpentards à ce propos.

- Ton père l'est aussi ?

- Non. Mais ses parents étaient tout deux des Moldus. C'est pour ça que je n'habite pas dans le monde sorcier.

J'hochais la tête.

- Je n'ai jamais été dans le monde des Moldus.

- C'est très joli, intervenait Luna.

Je souriais.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Ta famille à le sang pur depuis de nombreuse génération, je crois, s'exclamait Mandy.

J'acquiesçais.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Les Sheikh sont très connu. Surtout depuis que l'un de tes oncles s'est marié à un fils Gaunt.

Je lâchais un petit rire amusé.

- C'est vrai que ça a fait un scandale.

- C'est rien de le dire.

Padma affichait un grand sourire.

- Je crois que c'est l'un de tes oncles le plus passionnant. Il avait un travaille super. Très respecté des « grandes familles ». Il adorait ça et il a été capable de tout abandonner par amour. Je trouve ça beau.

- Beau… pas vraiment, commentais-je. Courageux et risqué, plutôt. Les parents de son mari ont bien failli le tuer.

- Oui, mais tu dois reconnaitre que le sacrifice et admirable.

- Certes.

- Le sang des Sheikh est rempli d'amour fort.

J'arquais un sourcil en la direction de Luna. Elle avait beau avoir toujours raison, sur ce coup là, elle se trompait grandement. Mon père ne faisait rarement preuves d'affection à mon attention. Ni à celle de mes frères et ma sœur d'ailleurs.

Padma semblait être du même avis que moi puisqu'elle plissait les yeux. Elle tentait certainement de trouver le double sens de la phrase de la blonde.

- D'amour fort ?

- Oui. Les Sheikh ne tombent jamais amoureux qu'à moitié, expliquait-elle tout en regardant le plafond. Lorsque quelqu'un leur prend leur cœur, il le prend pour toujours.

Un léger sourire se formait sur mes lèvres. Il était vrai que mon père et tous ses frères étaient prêts à beaucoup de chose pour leurs femmes. Mes parents étaient ensemble depuis leurs quatrièmes années à Poudlard et pourtant, je voyais toujours le même amour dans ses yeux. Intense et magnifique.

- Dans ces cas là, Layen, tu n'as pas intérêt à t'enticher de la mauvaise personne.

Le regard insistant que me lançait Padma en même temps qu'elle prononçait sa phrase me faisait déglutir difficilement. Le message était clair. Je devais cesser de regarder ces foutus Serpentards.

* * *

En cours de DCFM, je m'installais au fond, entre Padma et Anthony. Le Professeur Fagon était - comme à son habitude - en retard. Je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup mais il n'était pas non plus désagréable. Juste assez pour trouver ses cours agaçants. Sur la droite, je pouvais apercevoir Malfoy entouré de Zabini, Nott et Parkinson. Derrière eux, Rilsan et Greengrass ne semblaient pas avoir grand-chose à se dire. Alors que je regardais Paklorn les rejoindre, coiffés d'un chignon sauvage la rendant tout de même splendide, Padma me donnait un coup de coude.

- Aïe !

- Fait gaffe à ce que tu fais, Layen.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?, demandait Anthony.

- La même connerie que toi.

- Quelle connerie ?, intervenait Michael à côté du blond.

- Ils regardent bien trop les Serpentards.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, Michael, les Serpents ne sont pas des personnes bien.

- Ils n'ont pas le droit de les regarder ?

- Ils ne les regardent pas, ils les contemplent.

Nous tournions tout les quatre la tête vers Terry Boot, assis devant moi.

- Quoi ?, s'étranglait Anthony. Ça ne va pas ?!

L'ensemble de la classe se tournait vers nous. Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir Paklorn fronçait les sourcils.

- Un problème, Serdaigles ?

- Non, répondais-je. Rien de grave.

Elle acquiesçait sans grande conviction avant de retourner à sa conversation avec Rilsan.

- Depuis quand tu écoute nos discussions, Boot ?, demandait Padma.

- Je suis seul, c'est bien normal que je laisse mes oreilles trainer.

Avant que nous puissions répondre, la porte se fermer en un claquement sur le professeur Fagon.

- Excusez-moi pour le retard.

Il s'installait et relevait la tête vers nous.

- J'ai eu une super idée.

Nous le dévisagions tous, inquiets. Ses idées étaient rarement bonnes.

- Alors voilà, par groupe de deux ou trois, vous allez me rendre un devoir. Le groupe qui obtient la meilleure note aura le droit à une récompense… Mais attention, les Serdaigles ayant un grand savoir, je n'ais pas voulu les avantagés. Ainsi, j'ai moi-même fait les groupes.

Face à nos grognements de mécontentement, son sourire sadique s'agrandissait.

- Vous verrez, vous allez bien vous amuser. Alors, le groupe 1 est formé de Monsieur Boot ainsi que Miss Greengrass.

Devant nous, Terry faisait une grimace.

- Dit toi qu'au moins, elle est sérieuse, le rassurait Padma.

- Le groupe 2, de Monsieur Rilsan et Miss Patil.

Je lui lançais un petit sourire encourageant. Rilsan avait beau être froid, sarcastique et peu bavard, il demeurait le meilleur élève des Serpentards.

- Dans le groupe 3, j'ai mis Monsieur Malfoy et Miss Brocklehurst.

Je souriais en entendant le soupire du blond.

- Dans le groupe 4, Monsieur Corner travaillera avec Miss Parkinson.

- Merlin, dite-moi que c'est une blague, se plaignait Michael.

- Dans le groupe 5, Monsieur Zabini et Miss Lovegood.

- Super, voilà que je dois bosser avec Loufoca, grognait le Serpentard.

- Et enfin, dans le groupe 6, j'ai mis Miss Paklorn, Stearns et Sheikh. Vous avec trois semaines.

Mon premier réflexe était de regardait la réaction de la belle blonde vénitienne. Son grand sourire malicieux ne m'annonçait rien de bon. A côté de moi, Padma soupirait.

- Ce n'est pas bon, Layen. Ce n'est vraiment pas bon.

- Je sais…

A la sortie du cours, alors que je marchais entre Anthony, Michael et Padma, Paklorn s'arrêtait devant nous.

- Il faut qu'on trouve une date, Serdeikh.

Je ne prêtais pas attention au surnom qu'elle me donnait depuis … toujours.

- Sans Stearns ?

- On a le même emploi du temps, elle et moi.

- Samedi matin ?

- Entrainement de Quidditch.

- Jeudi après-midi ?

- Kalia ne peut pas.

J'arquais un sourcil mais ne posais pas de questions pour autant.

- Mercredi soir ?

- Cours de dessin.

- Tu prends des cours ?

- Moi non, mais toi, oui.

Il me fallait quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'elle avait raison. Elle connaissait mieux mon emploi du temps que moi.

- Euh… ouais.

- Bon, je te propose le mardi, dix-huit heures.

- Ça marche. On se retrouve à la bibliothèque.

- A ce soir, alors, Serdeikh.

- Ouais.

Je la regardais s'éloigner avec une démarche assurée. Quelques mèches qui sortaient de sont chignons caressaient lentement sa nuque et

- Layen !

Je me tournais en sursaut vers Padma qui me lançait un regard dur.

- Quoi ?, demandais-je d'une petite voix.

- Efface toute suite ce sourire niais !

Je baissais la tête, honteuse.

- Je n'y crois pas, déclarait Anthony. Tu en pince pour elle ?

- Non ! Pas du tout !

- Pas encore, tu veux dire, déclarait Padma. Fait attention à toi, Layen. Tu sais tout comme moi ce que deviennent les malheureux qui tombent sous le charme d'Aklen Paklorn.

J'hochais la tête. Encore une fois, Padma avait raison. Je ne devais pas m'aventurer trop près de cette dangereuse prédatrice.


	2. Chapter 2

_Aklen Paklorn_

Je rentrais dans mon dortoir privé avec un léger soupire. Comme je m'y attendais, elle était là. Assise devant la cheminée, elle regardait le feu crépitait, se rappelant certainement des flammes qui avaient brulés les corps de ses parents. Je m'asseyais à côté d'elle en posant moi aussi mon regard sur le feu.

- Kalia…

- Je ne voulais pas sortir.

Sa voix était, comme toujours, vide du moindre sentiment. Mon amie qui, autrefois, s'enthousiasmer de la moindre petite chose était désormais un vrai zombie.

- On a un devoir commun à rendre à Fagon.

- Désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider.

- On est avec Sheikh.

Elle se tournait vers moi et je savais que si elle n'était pas devenue une larve, elle m'aurait lançait un grand sourire taquin.

- Dans, ce cas, j'enlève mes excuses. Je suis heureuse de ne pas t'aider.

- Kalia ! Tu ne va pas me laisser seule avec elle ?!

- Si.

Je soupirais.

- Si tu reste ici, ils vont devoir te virer, tu sais ?

Elle haussait les épaules.

- Peu importe.

- Non ! Pas peu importe. Tu irais où ?

- Au manoir.

- Seule avec ton oncle ? Tu ne crois pas que tu es assez dépressive comme ça ?

- Je ne veux pas sortir.

- Et bien tu vas le faire quand même. Je ne supporte pas de te voir dans cet état.

- Laisse-moi tranquille.

- Tu peux toujours rêver. Rappelle-toi le jour où tu m'as obligé à aller à ce foutu bal de noël ! Avec Jeden, en plus.

- Je croyais que c'était ton ami.

- Justement, il espère plus, maintenant.

- Normal. Tu es belle, intelligente et mystérieuse. Ce n'est pas le seul à vouloir sortir avec toi.

Je levais les yeux au ciel bien que j'étais en quelque sort réconfortée. Même si elle l'aurait dit sur un ton plus joyeux, c'était tout à fait le genre de chose qu'elle aurait pu me répondre avant de devenir un zombi.

- Que tu le veuille où non, dans une heure, on ira à la bibliothèque.

- Tu n'as jamais mis un pied là-bas.

- Il parait que c'est l'endroit préféré des Serdaigles. On doit s'y retrouver pour commencer le devoir.

- Je ne voudrais pas tenir la chandelle.

Je lui donnais un léger coup dans le bras et arrivais à lui arracher une légère grimace. Le seul signe de sentiment qu'elle ait montré depuis quelques jours. Je me levais et filais dans la salle de bain. Je me glissais sous l'eau chaude de la douche et m'autorisais à laisser une larme glisser le long de ma joue.

Mes parents ayant eu une place importante dans la guerre et étant riche, j'avais pu obtenir un dortoir privé où Kalia venait régulièrement – tout le temps – se réfugier. Beaucoup supposé qu'elle était en deuil. Ce n'était pas le cas. Elle s'était petit à petit remise de la mort de ses parents. Cependant, son oncle ayant obtenu sa garde était loin d'être cool. J'avais invité Kalia une bonne partie des vacances au Manoir Paklorn mais je savais que le temps qu'elle avait passé avec son oncle lui avait laissé trop de marques. Il la frappait. Au fur et à mesure, Kalia s'était enfoncée dans les ténèbres jusqu'à devenir avide de sentiments. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour elle. J'étais désemparée. Je refusais de la laisser comme ça mais je ne pouvais pas demander le soutient de qui que ce soit. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes. Mes parents m'avaient toujours appris à me débrouiller seule. Parfois, j'avais l'impression de souffrir plus qu'elle. Elle qui ne ressentait plus rien me brisait le cœur à chaque fois que je croisais son regard vide. Je me souvenais de nos premières années à Poudlard. Les Serpentards ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup parce qu'elle était toujours joyeuse et voulait devenir amie avec tout le monde. Si à cette époque là, on m'avait dit qu'elle deviendrait un zombi, je n'y aurais pas cru. Pourtant, la triste vérité était là. Et je devais la sauver…

Lorsque je sortais de la salle de bain, mon uniforme bien en place et mes cheveux tiré sur le côté en une tresse épi, j'étais étonné de voir mon amie debout, elle aussi prête pour sortir. J'affichais un grand sourire.

- Kalia ?!

Je m'attendais à passer des heures avant de pouvoir la faire sortir, je m'étais apparemment trompée. Elle portait le même uniforme que moi à la différence qu'elle mettait ses bas et sa cravate. Je sortais ma baguette et lui lançais un sort pour redonner des couleurs à sa peau blanche. Ses cheveux noirs étaient simplement détachés et sa frange lui tombait quelque peu sur les yeux.

- Si tu ne veux pas être en retard à ton premier rendez-vous, tu n'as pas le temps de me relooker.

Je souriais. Au fond, elle était toujours là. Et temps qu'elle ne voyait pas son ordure d'oncle, elle pouvait peut-être retrouver le sourire. Cependant, j'avais perdue tout espoir qu'elle redevienne un jour comme avant.

Nous avancions dans les couloirs sous les regards interrogateurs de certains élèves. Kalia avait beau toujours été discrète, aucun élève ne passait totalement inaperçue à Poudlard.

- Je n'aime pas qu'ils me regardent, se plaignait-elle.

- Je sais. Moi non plus, je n'aimais pas. Mais on s'y fait vite.

- Si je viens c'est uniquement pour voir comment tu vas t'en sortir avec Layen Sheikh.

- Je m'en doute. Toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour se foutre de moi.

- En effet.

Je lui donnais un coup d'épaule qui lui arrachait un minuscule sourire. Décidément, j'étais sur la bonne voie.

Nous entrions dans la grande bibliothèque où j'étais rentré qu'une ou de fois. Mes yeux parcouraient la salle avant de la trouver, seule à une table en pleine lecture d'un bouquin. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux châtains clair tombaient devant ses yeux azur et en un geste simple et doux, elle les remettait derrière ses oreilles. Son visage clair laissait apparaître des marques de concentration. Comme son froncement de sourcils où la ride sur son front. Je souriais en constatant que dans ses cheveux, elle portait fièrement un bandeau bleu et bronze.

- Si tu continue de la regarder comme ça, je vais finir par croire que j'aurais dû rester au dortoir.

J'inspirais fortement et la rejoignais à sa place. Elle reposait son livre et relevait la tête vers nous. Elle arquait un sourcil en apercevant Kalia mais ne faisait aucune remarque. Elle n'en faisait jamais. Je m'installais en face d'elle et mon amie se plaçait entre nous.

- On est en retard, désolé.

- Ne t'excuse pas, Reptile. Ça ne te va pas.

Je souriais.

- Tu as raison.

- Quel est le sujet ?, demandait Kalia.

Je pouvais voir un léger frisson parcourir la Serdaigle au ton trop neutre de mon amie.

- Les Patronus, répondait-elle cependant.

- Quelle est la question ?

- Il n'y en a pas. Je suppose que nous devons écrire tout ce que nous savons sur eux.

- Surement.

- En tout cas, intervenais-je. On doit obtenir une meilleure note que Malfoy.

- C'est faisable, répondait Sheikh. Si on veut obtenir la « récompense » - bien que j'imagine que c'est certainement un truc stupide et inintéressant – on va devoir y passer du temps.

- La prochaine fois, ce ne sera pas dans la bibliothèque, il y a trop de monde.

La Serdaigle et moi nous tournions vers Kalia qui semblait au plus mal devant tout les regards des élèves.

- Ignore les, Kal.

Sheikh semblait étonné de la douceur avec laquelle j'avais prononcé ces mots. Je n'aimais pas me montrer ainsi mais je devais rassurer mon amie.

Du coin de l'œil, j'apercevais trois Serdaigles nous observaient sans aucune discrétion. Patil, Boot et Corner.

- Qu'est-ce que nous veulent tes amis ?

Elle se tournait vers eux et ils reprenaient soudainement leurs lectures. Elle haussait les épaules.

- Peut-être qu'ils sont surpris de la présence de Stearns.

- Ne ment pas, Serdeikh. Ça ne te va pas.

Elle affichait un petit sourire avant de reprendre brusquement un air sérieux. Comme si elle venait de se rappeler de quelque chose de mal.

- Bon, on s'y met ?

J'étais étonnée par sa voix presque froide qui ne lui ressemblait aucunement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ?

- Ce ton correspond mieux aux Serpentards.

La Serdaigle arquait un sourcil en la direction de mon amie.

- La maison de l'intelligence et du savoir est la mienne, ça ne fait pas de vous des idiots, si ?

Je souriais malgré moi. Elle marquait un point.

- La forme des Patronus est en rapport avec un animal qui a un lien avec nous.

- Tu ne nous apprends rien, Kalia.

- Il faut bien commencer par quelque chose.

J'hochais la tête. Au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, je redoutais qu'elle ne pose des questions trop personnelles à Kalia qui pourrait se sentir soudainement mal. Mais elle agissait avec elle comme elle aurait agis avec n'importe qui d'autre. De toute façon, ce n'était pas son genre, de poser des questions.

Dans les couloirs, Kalia affichait un mince sourire que je ne pouvais ignorer. Après une heure de travails, nous avions toute les trois convenu de nous retrouver la semaine d'après. A ce moment là, je me disais que si Kalia n'avait pas été ce qu'elle était devenue, elle aurait certainement adoré cette situation. Elle se serait bien moquée de moi.

- Ça t'amuse, hein ?

- Plutôt, oui.

- Tant mieux, parce que tu n'es pas prête de retourner dans ma chambre.

- Pardon ?, s'affolait-elle. Je veux rentrer maintenant !

- Non. Nous allons dans un endroit agréable.

- Où ?

- Tais-toi et suis-moi.

Je savais que l'emmener dans la salle sur demande était risqué. Mais les risques, ça me connaissait. Lorsque nous entrions et qu'elle faisait face à Malfoy, Zabini, Abbot, Macmillan, Bones, Londubat, Lovegood, Potter, Goldstein et Granger, elle me lançait un regard alarmé.

- Calme-toi, si tu ne leur parle pas, ils ne te parleront pas non plus.

- Je ne veux pas les voir.

Je soupirais. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Lors des années précédentes, elle avait sympathisé avec chacun d'entre eux. A part Zabini, bien sûr.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Parce que je te tiens à toi.

Elle semblait d'autant plus perdue. J'avançais afin de la laisser faire ce qui lui chanter et j'étais étonnée de constater qu'elle me suivait. Pire, elle me collait. Telle une petite fille qui aurait peur de se perdre. Cette image me brisait le cœur.

- Alors, Paklorn, comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous ?, demandait Malfoy non sans un sourire malicieux.

Il avait conscience qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer Kalia, il abordait donc un autre sujet. Je sentais le regard interrogateur de Goldstein sur moi. C'est pourquoi, je me contentais d'hausser les épaules.

- Et toi, avec Brocklehurst ? Ça avance ?

- Nous travaillons séparément. On mettra tout en commun plus tard.

- Moi qui pensais que tu voulais avoir cette récompense.

- Avec Fagon, ça risque plutôt d'être une punition, intervenait le Serdaigle.

Malfoy arquait un sourcil en sa direction.

- Hey, tu ne serais pas le petit-ami de Sheikh, par hasard ?

- Non. Juste un ami.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant vous êtes souvent ensemble.

- Tu es toujours avec Zabini, ce n'est pas pour autant que vous sortez ensemble. Enfin… je crois…

Je souriais. Ce n'était pas l'ami de Sheikh pour rien.

- C'est vrai…

- De toute façon, je désespère de voir un jour Layen en couple, intervenait Hermione Granger. Elle est l'anti-amour par excellence.

- Il faut regarder le fruit, pas les feuilles.

- Luna, on ne parle plus d'arbre depuis environ vingt minutes, répliquait Londubat.

Je roulais des yeux devant la stupidité du Gryffondor. Ce qu'avait voulu dire Lovegood, c'était que Sheikh cachait ses sentiments profonds derrière un visage neutre. Seuls ceux qui la connaissaient bien pouvaient réellement savoir ce qu'elle pensait. C'était une des choses qui m'avait intrigué dès le début de ma première Année.

- Tu nous as ramené une amie ?, demandait Zabini en dévisageant Kalia.

La brune se serrait davantage à moi, n'appréciant pas son regard sur elle.

- Je ne l'aime pas, murmurait-elle.

- Je sais, Kal, je sais.

- Je veux rentrer !

Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes. Tout ça devenait bien compliqué pour moi. J'avais voulu la faire venir ici alors que c'était déjà un exploit qu'elle soit venue à la bibliothèque.

- Ouais, viens, on part.

- Tu peux rester, Paklorn. Je vais l'accompagner à son dortoir, intervenait Goldstein.

- C'est cool de ta part de te proposer mais

- Merci Anthony, me coupait Kalia.

Elle s'approchait de lui et tout deux sortaient sous mes regards ébahis.

- C'est qui ce type ? Comment il a fait ça ? Elle ne parle à personne d'autre que moi.

- Anthony Goldstein est très fort pour ça, déclarait Granger.

- Pour quoi ?

- Les relations compliquées. Je veux dire... pour réussir à obtenir la confiance de ceux qui ne l'accordent que très peu. C'est bien pour ça qu'il est l'ami de Layen.

J'hochais la tête.

- Comment elle se porte, demandait Malfoy ?

- Mal. Comme tu as pu le constater.

- Elle va s'en sortir, non ?, intervenait Abbot.

J'haussais les épaules, comme si je m'en fichais pas mal. Alors que dans le fond, je souffrais énormément de cette situation. Mais je savais que j'étais sur la bonne voie, que j'arriverais à la sortir de là. Qu'elle retrouverait le sourire et redeviendrait mon amie chiante qui aime les ragots et les histoires de couples. Oui, je la sauverais, c'était une promesse que je me faisais à moi plus qu'à elle. Je devais aider mon amie, coute que coute.

* * *

Lorsque j'entrais dans la salle commune de Serpentard afin de trouver Jeden j'étais étonnée de le voir discuter avec Greengrass, sur plusieurs fauteuils verts. Je m'approchais d'eux, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est bien la première fois que je vous vois vous adresser un mot. Vous parlez de quoi ?

- J'expliquais à Rilsan que la petite à qui Draco avait parlé toute la matinée était en fait ma sœur.

- Sérieux, Malfoy parle à ta sœur ?

- Ouais. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il s'intéresse vraiment à elle.

- Je trouve qu'il a beaucoup changé, déclarait Jeden.

- C'est vrai. Il est bien différent, approuvais-je.

- Cette guerre nous a tous changé, déclarait tristement Daphnée. Certain plus que d'autre.

J'acquiesçais.

- Au final, à part nos deux ou trois premières années, nous n'avons jamais eu une vie scolaire normale. On aurait dû se demander avec qui on irait au bal, pas avec qui on tuerait cet ordure de Voldemort.

Jeden et Greengrass baissaient la tête. Ils savaient que si nous ne changions pas de sujet, je finirais par m'énerver. Et s'il y a avait bien quelque chose de sûr à Serpentard, c'était qu'aucun élève n'aimaient me voir en colère.

- Sinon, Aklen, comment ça s'est passé à la bibliothèque ?

Je lançais un regard noir à Jeden.

- Pourquoi ?

Il haussait les épaules.

- Juste une question, rien d'autre.

Pourtant à son regard douloureux et intrigué, je savais. Il avait deviné l'une des principales raisons qui feraient que je ne m'intéresserais jamais à lui comme plus qu'un ami.

- Jeden…

Greengrass fronçait les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, là-bas ?

- Rien, murmurais-je.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez, au juste ?

- Pas grand-chose, Greengrass. J'ai simplement élucidé l'un des mystères d'Aklen.

- Vraiment, lequel ?

- Ce n'en serait plus un, si je te le disais.

Elle grimaçait.

- C'est vrai.

- Greengrass, tu nous laisse seuls, tout les deux ?

Elle hochait la tête et s'éloignait. Je prenais sa place sur le fauteuil en face de Jeden.

- Je… je suis désolé.

- Désolé ? Aklen Paklorn ? C'est rare.

- Tu es mon ami et… je n'aime pas te faire mal.

- Tu n'y es pour rien.

- Je sais mais…

- Aklen ! Je pense que ce ne doit déjà pas être facile pour toi. Ne rajoute pas de la culpabilité inutile.

Je soupirais.

- Tu… Je veux dire… Tu va bien ?

- Hum… Disons que… Je maudis Merlin.

Je lâchais un petit rire amusé.

- Tu rencontreras quelqu'un de mieux que moi, j'en suis sûr.

Il souriait.

- Peut-être…

- Comment tu l'as su ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment compliqué. Il m'a juste fallu assimiler tous les indices. Ta nouvelle passion pour les cours qu'on partage avec elle, mais surtout… Ton regard et tes sourires.

- Oh pitié, c'est si évident que ça ?

Son sourire s'agrandissait d'amusement.

- Pour les personnes qui sont avec toi toute la journée, oui. Il n'y a qu'à voir l'expression de ton visage qui change quand elle est dans les parages ou quand quelqu'un parle d'elle. Je pense d'ailleurs que certains l'ont compris depuis plus longtemps que moi. Comme Malfoy, Nott, peut-être certains profs…

- Ça ne va pas de dire ça ? Je me sentirais humilié. Déjà que le vieux fou m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il le savait…

Le rire qui sortait de sa bouche semblait surprendre quelque camarade aux alentours qui le regardaient étonnés. J'étais presque certaine que bientôt une rumeur pourrait tourner sur notre couple inventé.

- Kalia le sait ?

- Elle l'a su bien avant moi. Je crois que la fois où elle nous a obligé à aller ensemble à ce bal, c'était uniquement pour confirmer ses doutes.

- Tu t'en ais rendu compte quand, toi ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je me suis interrogée un moment sur ce que je ressentais en sa présence. Pourquoi mon coeur battait plus vite... Et puis, ensuite, ça m'a paru tellement évident. Crois-moi, Kalia n'y a pas été de mains mortes pour me le faire réaliser.

- Tu me raconteras, un jour ?

- Je garde l'espoir qu'elle guérisse assez pour pouvoir te raconter ces petites anecdotes elle-même.

Il hochait la tête avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Layen Sheikh est connue pour très bien analyser les choses. Tu penses qu'il est possible qu'elle s'en soit rendu compte ?

- Non !, répondais-je précipitamment. Enfin… je n'espère pas. Ce serait assez embarrassant.

- Elle ne tardera pas à le comprendre, tu sais ?

- Je ne préfère pas y penser.

Il s'avançait et posait sa main sur mon bras.

- Quoi qu'il arrive, Aklen. Quoi que te fasse vos parents ou même elle… Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

- Je sais, Jed. Je sais.

* * *

L'entrainement de Quidditch venait tout juste de se finir. J'entrais dans le hall avec Malfoy, Zabini, Greengrass et Jeden lorsque je tombais nez à nez avec elle.

- Tiens, Serdeikh, quelle surprise !

- Tu es occupé, là ?

- Hum… Pas spécialement. Pourquoi ?

- Je voulais te parler.

J'arquais un sourcil et me tournais vers mes camarades Serpentards.

- Je vous retrouve plus tard.

Ils hochaient la tête et s'éloignaient.

- Un problème ?

- Lann Stearns, ça te dis quelque chose ?

Je la dévisageais, surprise. Pourquoi me parlait-elle du frère de Kalia, patient à St Mangouste ?

- Il m'a donné ça.

Elle me tendait une petite boite rouge que j'attrapais.

- Tu l'as ouverte ?

- Non, ce n'est pas pour moi.

Son manque de curiosité m'étonnait toujours. Elle commençait à s'éloigner quand je l'arrêtais en attrapant son poignet. Elle se tournait vers moi, sourcils froncés.

- Quoi ?

- C'est tout ?

- Oui. Je ne crois pas qu'il m'est dis autre chose. Oh si ! C'est pour Stearns. Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié.

- Ouais, je m'en doutais. Mais… toi ?

- Moi ?

- Tu n'as pas de questions ?

- Je ne crois pas.

- Si ! Tu en as forcément ! Pourquoi tu ne les poses pas ?

Elle haussait les épaules et je réalisais alors que je la tenais toujours. Mais je ne la lâchais pas pour autant. J'aimais le contact de sa peau douce.

- Tu ne me répondrais pas, de toute façon.

Je souriais.

- C'est vrai.

- Et puis, ça ne me regarde pas.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Où est-ce que tu l'as vu ?

- C'est un patient à mon père.

J'hochais la tête me rappelant que Chris Sheikh était médicomage. Alors que ses yeux se posaient sur son bras, je la lâchais rapidement et baissais la tête, morte de honte, prétextant examiner la petite boite.

- Reptile ?

- Hum…

- Si je te pose une question, je pourrais te lancer un sort d'Amnésie après avoir obtenue la réponse ?

Je relevais les yeux vers elle.

- Pour une fois que tu me poserais une question, tu ne me le ferais pas oublier, quand même ?

Elle haussait les épaules.

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

J'écarquillais les yeux.

- C'est une blague ?

- Non… Comment j'aurais toujours su ce que les Serpentards manigançaient, sinon ?

Je lâchais un soupire blasé.

- Très bien, je ne te répondrais pas.

- Bon. Tant pis.

J'eu comme un moment d'absence durant quelques secondes, mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas. Ça m'arrivait souvent de me perde dans ses yeux. Elle s'éloignait.

- Hey, Serdeikh !

Elle se tournait vers moi.

- C'est quoi la question ?

Un sourire mystérieux apparaissait sur son visage.

- Tu viens de me donner la réponse.

J'entrouvrais la bouche.

- C'est injuste !, m'écriais-je alors qu'elle traversait le hall.

Bon, au moins, je pouvais être sûr que je ne lui avais pas dit mes sentiments. Je n'étais pas stupide à ce point. Remarque, je lui avais dis la réponse en sachant pertinemment qu'elle me lancerait un Oubliette. J'étais tellement naïve avec elle.

Je rentrais dans la grande salle et m'installais à la table des Serpentards où m'attendaient l'équipe de Quidditch.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?, demandait Malfoy.

- Pas grand-chose. C'était au sujet du devoir de DCFM.

Ils hochaient la tête, à peine convaincu.

- En parlant de Sheikh, vous avez lu l'article qu'à fait Rita Skeeter sur sa famille ?

Nous portions tous notre attention sur Greengrass.

- Qu'est-ce que ça racontait ?, demandait Zabini.

- Lewis Sheikh, un de ses oncles, à déclarer qu'il s'était opposé au mariage de son frère avec Mike Gaunt. Leur père lui aurait alors demandé de partir du Manoir et de ne pas revenir tant que son opinion n'aurait pas changé. Il s'en ait suivi une petite guerre familiale.

- Warren Sheikh doit se sentir bien mal d'avoir mené sa famille à une guerre, commentait Astoria Greengrass s'attirant un regard noir de sa sœur qui ne semblait pas apprécier qu'elle écoute notre conversation.

- Surtout que les Sheikh étaient connu pour être l'une des familles les plus unis, rajoutait Nott.

- Vous pensez que Sheikh est impliqué là-dedans ?, demandait Jeden.

- Je ne crois pas, répondait Greengrass – Daphnée, cette fois. Mais, si ça prend une plus grande ampleur, elle risque de devoir choisir son côté. Elle ainsi que ces autres cousins et cousines en années inférieur.

- Elle choisira celui de Warren Sheikh, intervenais-je.

- Comment tu peux le savoir ?, demandait Parkinson.

J'haussais les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas, ça me paraît évident.

- On verra bien qui vient voir le match, la semaine prochaine, déclarait Malfoy. Ils sont toujours tous présent. Ils occupent presque la totalité des gradins de Serdaigle.

- Vraiment ?, demandait un brun de sixième année. Mais Sheikh n'est pas dans l'équipe, si ?

- Elle est remplaçante, répondais-je. Mais tous ses frères et cousins ont toujours été dans les meilleurs joueurs de Poudlard. Elle préfère se concentrer sur ses études. Digne d'une Serdaigle. Ils ne sont que deux ou trois dans la famille, à être dans cette maison. Les autres ont tous été partagé entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Je vous laisse comprendre d'où vient la rivalité entre Warren et Lewis Sheikh.

Ils hochaient la tête, et je lançais un regard noir à Malfoy et Jeden qui affichaient des sourires amusés.

* * *

J'entrais dans mon dortoir en début de soirée. Naturellement, j'y trouvé Kalia, installé devant la cheminé.

- Hey… Kal. J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

- Le cadavre de mon oncle ?

Je soupirais.

- Pas encore.

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas, alors.

- Même si ça vient de Lann ?

Elle tournait la tête vers moi, intriguée. Je lui tendais la boite rouge que j'avais bien évidement déjà ouverte. Elle sortait la fine chaine en argent où un pendentif représentant la lune était accroché. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle affichait un grand sourire.

- Il va revenir !

- Je pense, oui.

- Il s'est réveillé ! Il n'est plus dans le coma. Je dois aller le voir !

- Du calme, Kalia.

- Oh Merlin ! Il faut que je trouve un moyen de m'échapper de Poudlard !

- Ce n'est pas la peine. McGonagall est d'accord pour te laisser partir demain. A condition que tu sois accompagné, bien sûr.

Je voyais ses yeux gris s'embuer de larmes avant qu'elle ne me prenne dans ses bras. Je souriais. Il ne tardait avant que Kalia Stearns chasse le zombie qui avait prit possession d'elle.


	3. Chapter 3

_Alors... Je ne laisse pratiquement jamais de Note d'Auteur mais je vais faire une exception :) J'ai remarqué que j'avais pas mal de visiteurs pour peu de Reviews (un seul en fait x) ) Je ne peux pas vous le reprocher, moi-même je n'en laisse presque jamais. C'est juste que j'ai de plus plus en plus peur que l'histoire ne vous plaise pas et j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez ;) Bref... Bonne lecture :)_

_Comme vous le savez, rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est les personnages de Layen, Aklen, leur familles et certain de leurs amis :)_

* * *

_Layen Sheikh_

J'entrais dans la vieille salle de classe où Paklorn, Stearns et moi avions prévue de nous retrouver. J'étais étonné d'y voir la belle blonde vénitienne, assise sur une table, ses pieds nus se balançant dans l'air. Elle regardait par la fenêtre, toujours dans ses pensées. Elle ne semblait pas m'avoir remarqué et plutôt que de la prévenir de mon arrivé, je préférais rester dans l'encadrement de la porte, à l'observer. Cette fois-ci, ses beaux cheveux vénitiens étaient coiffés d'une tresse à cinq branches posée sur son épaule gauche. Ses fines lèvres maquillées de bordeaux bougeaient légèrement et lorsque je tendais l'oreille, je pouvais l'entendre chanter. Une voix douce et mélodieuse. J'en avais des frissons.

- Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes des Serpentards de cacher leurs talents.

Elle se tournait vers moi en sursaut et je fermais la porte pour entrer.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Non, je viens d'arriver, mentais-je.

Elle hochait la tête avant de se relever.

- Kalia ne peut pas venir aujourd'hui.

J'haussais les épaules.

- On peut continuer sans elle.

- Tu ne vas même pas me demander pourquoi ? Remarque, tu le sais peut-être déjà.

Je souriais, amusée.

- Je te taquinais, je ne t'ai pas utilisé si souvent.

- Mais samedi tu l'as fait et c'est inacceptable.

- Je n'ais pas lancé le sort.

- Bien sûr que si ! J'ai ressentit un léger moment d'absence.

- Je t'ais juste fais oublié que lorsque j'ai dis « Tant pis » tu as répondu « Quoi ? T'abandonne déjà ? »

- Pourquoi tu aurais fais ça ?

- Pour que tu te demande ce que tu avais bien pu me dire. Mais au bout de quatre jours, ce n'est plus drôle. Du coup, je préfère te le dire, comme ça, désormais, tu te demande si tu dois me croire ou pas. Et tu ne le sauras jamais véritablement.

- Explique-moi pourquoi tu n'as pas été à Serpentard.

- Trop intelligente pour ça.

- Hey !

Je souriais et m'installais à une table.

- Bon, on commence ?

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Pourquoi tu refuse ?

- Je n'ais pas envie, répondais-je sur un ton sec.

Elle fronçait les sourcils avant de venir s'assoir en face de moi.

- Toi, tu caches quelque chose.

- On cache _**tous**_ quelque chose, Reptile.

Elle souriait.

- J'aime bien ce surnom.

- Tant mieux.

- C'est quoi cette froideur, tout d'un coup ?

- Tu devrais peut-être sortir plus couverte si ta froid, grognais-je tout en jetant un petit coup d'œil sur sa chemise à moitié détachée laissant une vu sur son soutien-gorge blanc.

Elle se penchait en avant de façon à mettre en évidence son décolleté.

- Oh… C'est ça qui te gêne ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que les profs t'autorisent à montrer tes sous-vêtements à tout le monde.

- Je peux les enlever si ça te dérange, répliquait-elle d'une voix envoutante.

Je détournais les yeux et réfléchissais à toute vitesse. Je devais parler d'autre chose. Ce sujet était trop gênant.

- Pourquoi tu es nu-pieds ?

Les mots étaient à peine sortit de ma bouche que je me sentais déjà idiote. Elle lâchait un rire amusé avant de s'enfoncer dans la chaise. Au moins, ça avait marché… Elle posait sa jambe nue sur la table en remontant encore un peu plus sa jupe déjà bien trop courte.

- Mes pieds sont quand même plus beaux que ces sales ballerines toute moches, non ?

Je roulais des yeux. Le pire était qu'elle avait raison. Même ses pieds étaient superbes. Merlin, il y avait-il quelque chose d'imparfait chez elle ?

Alors qu'elle remontait encore un peu plus haut son bout de tissus vert, je baissais les yeux, le rouge aux joues.

- Arrête !

- Arrêter quoi ?, susurrait-elle.

- Je… on devrait commencer le devoir.

- Tu crois ?

Sa voix devenait de plus en plus suave, me donnant quelques frissons. Elle faisait glisser son doigt le long de ma mâchoire et arrivé au menton, elle me relevait la tête, m'obligeant à croiser ses magnifiques yeux bleu marine et orange où je décryptais de l'amusement, du bonheur, de la curiosité et un tas d'autres sentiments.

- Tu sais ce que je pense, Serdeikh ?

Son ton devenait sérieux, et ça en devenait inquiétant.

- Oui.

- Vraiment ?

- Tu t'amuses énormément de ma gêne.

- C'est vrai. Mais je pense aussi que toi, Layen Sheikh, tu es actuellement totalement perdue. Les choix que tu dois faire te prennent de plus en plus la tête. Vous, Serdaigle, vous vous compliquez bien la vie à peser le pour et le contre pour chaque petite décision.

- Je ne dois pas les prendre à la légère, répondais-je sur la défensive.

- Peut-être, mais parfois, tu devrais juste écouter ce que te dis ton cœur et non pas cette Patil de pacotille.

- N'insulte pas mes amis. Je ne rabaisserais jamais les tiens… devant toi, en tout cas.

Encore une fois, tu ne me demande même pas comme je peux savoir que Patil te pousse à faire l'inverse de ce que tu veux.

- Ce n'est pas l'inverse de ce que je veux. Ses conseils sont les meilleurs et excuse-moi d'écouter une Serdaigle bien réfléchie plutôt qu'une Serpentard provocatrice.

- Je déteste ton manque de curiosité.

Pourtant, curieuse, je l'étais bien. Surtout en sa présence.

- Et moi je déteste ce que tu es en train de faire.

- Je fais quoi ?

- Tu entre dans ma tête.

- J'y suis tout le temps de toute façon.

- Pardon ?

Dans ta tête, j'y suis tout le temps. Avoue que tu pense à moi jour et nuit.

- Dans tes rêves !

Elle souriait amusé.

- C'est assez intéressant tout ce qu'on peut voir dans tes yeux. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir décrypter tes émotions si facilement.

- Comme si c'était nouveau. Tu as toujours su le faire. Dès notre première rencontre.

Son sourire s'agrandissait. Mais pas d'amusement cette fois.

- Tu t'en souviens ?

- Bien sûr. Tu m'avais humilié.

- Tu exagère. J'avais simplement expliqué à Kalia que tu étais intrigué par nous autre Serpentard. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Malfoy passait à ce moment là et ta charrié avec ça pendant des mois.

Elle se penchait vers moi, comme pour me dire un secret.

- En vérité, il en pinçait pour toi, chuchotait-elle.

Si je n'aurais pas été tant déconcerté par son souffle sur mon visage, j'aurais pu réagir que ses mots étaient stupide.

- Je pense qu'on ne devrait se voir que lorsque Stearns est là, murmurais-je lentement.

- Oh ? Pourquoi ?

- S'il te plait, Paklorn.

Elle semblait étonnée que je l'appelle par son nom et non par le surnom que je lui donnais depuis plusieurs années.

- J'ai rêvé ou tu m'as supplié ?

Je soupirais avant de me relever.

- Je vais sortir. Ce sera mieux comme ça.

- De quoi à tu peur, Serdeikh ?

- Tu le sais très bien.

Je sortais précipitamment. J'avais beau la fuir, je savais qu'il était trop tard. Le nom d'Aklen Paklorn était désormais gravé sur mon cœur, comme un lourd fardeau.

* * *

Lorsque j'entrais dans la salle commune, je rejoignais directement Anthony et me laissait lourdement tombé dans un fauteuil.

- J'imagine que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé.

Je grimaçais.

- La prochaine fois, tu viens avec moi.

Il lâchait un petit rire amusé.

- Crois-moi, j'ai déjà bien à faire avec Nott.

- Je croyais que ça marchait bien ?

Nous n'avons pas du tout le même point de vue au sujet des Patronus.

- J'aurais préféré qu'on en parle justement, des Patronus.

- Vous n'avez pas travaillé ?

- Je n'arriverais pas si tôt si c'était le cas.

- C'est vrai.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Padma ? Michael ?

- R.H.A.

J'hochais la tête.

- Tu peux me parler de ce qui te tracasse, tu sais ?

- Oui, je sais. Mais je n'en ais pas spécialement envie. Ce que je veux, c'est penser à autre chose.

Il souriait mystérieusement en se relevant.

- Alors suis-moi, j'ai une bonne méthode pour ça.

Tout en fronçant les sourcils, je me levais à mon tour. J'étais étonné de voir qu'il me guidait jusque dans une salle de classe totalement vide. Plus de table, plus de chaise, plus de tableau. Rien. La pièce était assez spacieuse et je me demandais bien à quoi elle pouvait servir.

Cette salle n'a jamais était utilisé. Par les profs, en tout cas.

- Tu viens souvent ici ?

- De plus en plus.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Pour me répondre, il sortait sa baguette et après quelques mouvements et une formule murmurée, j'entendais de la musique.

- Oh non… Pas ça…

Son sourire s'élargissait et il venait rapidement me rejoindre en m'attrapant les mains. Je le voyais agitait ses pieds de façon rapide et contrôlée.

- Comment tu fais ça ? Je suis totalement nulle en danse !

- Raison de plus pour que je t'apprenne. Le bal d'Halloween et dans moins d'un mois.

- Ce n'est pas un bal, juste une fête.

- Ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne danseras pas.

Je soupirais et me laissais guider par ses pas. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où mes pieds se mêlaient entre eux, me faisant tomber sous le rire d'Anthony.

S'il était mon meilleur ami, ce n'était pas simplement parce que nous avions une personnalité assez ressemblante. C'était surtout parce qu'il avait toujours su me redonner le sourire lorsque ça n'allait pas.

Après une ou deux heures, j'avais enfin réussi à apprendre un pas. Nous sortions de la salle tout en riant aux éclats.

- J'ai adoré ta dernière chute, j'ai bien failli tomber avec toi, s'esclaffait-il.

- Ne te moque pas ! C'est dur pour moi ! Mais je dois bien avouer que c'était drôle. Tu m'avais d'ailleurs caché que tu avais un dont pour le chant.

Je riais encore en repensant à sa voix de casserole.

- Bien sûr, j'aimerais me lancer là-dedans, je ferais carrière, tu ne crois pas ?

Alors que je répondais par un éclat de rire, il se mettait à chanter totalement faux. N'en pouvant plus, je me reposais contre le mur tout en me tenant le ventre.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

La voix froide de celle qui occupait trop mes pensées me calmait brusquement. Me passant bien l'envie de rire. Le regard noir qu'elle lançait à Anthony ne semblait pas du tout le déranger.

- Rien, on chante.

Je souriais discrètement, me retenant à grande peine de rire.

- Ne respecte pas le couvre-feu et se moque d'une préfète. Vingt points en moins pour Serdaigle.

- Il ne se moque pas de toi, c'est sérieux.

- Tu ferais bien de te taire, Sheikh. Si tu ne veux pas aggravé ton cas.

J'étais étonnée par la colère que j'entendais dans sa voix.

- Ça va, c'est bon, on va rentrer, déclarait Anthony. Pas de quoi en faire tout un drame.

- Vous avez beaucoup de chance, je pourrais vous emmener chez Rusard, ou pire, vous faire payer moi-même cet affront.

Je roulais des yeux devant son exagération.

- Bah qu'est-ce que tu attends, alors ?

- Lay ! Viens, on rentre.

- Ouais, c'est ça, écoute ton petit-ami. Et sortez rapidement de ma vue avant que je ne regrette de vous avoir laissez partir.

J'arquais un sourcil.

- Tu

- Tais-toi, Lay, me coupait mon ami.

Il attrapait mon poignet et me trainait derrière lui sous le regard meurtrier de Paklorn.

* * *

Lorsque nous arrivions dans la salle commune, la plupart des élèves étaient déjà dans leurs dortoirs. Il ne restait que Padma, assise sur le canapé face à la cheminé, ainsi que des filles de quatrième Années, installés plus loin. Je pouvais également apercevoir Michael assis devant une fenêtre, d'un air rêveur.

Nous rejoignons notre amie. Je m'effondrais à côté d'elle, avec un regard noir.

- Foutu Serpentarde arrogante, colérique, chiante, encombrante, sans aucun sens de l'humour ! Je la déteste !

Padma arquait un sourcil et se tournait vers Anthony, assis à sa gauche.

- J'ai appris à Lay quelques pas de danse. On ne s'est pas aperçue que ça passait si vite et… quand on est sorti, en riant, on est tombé sur Paklorn. Vingt points en moins pour Serdaigle. Elle s'est beaucoup énervée. Pour pas grand-chose, je trouve.

- Jalousie…, murmurait la brune.

- Quoi ?, demandais-je. Elle serait jalouse qu'on s'amuse alors qu'elle doit subir l'ambiance froide des Serpentards ? Ce n'est pas notre problème ! Elle n'a pas à passer ses nerfs sur nous !

Padma roulait des yeux.

- Je vais commencer à croire que le Choixpeau s'est trompée en t'envoyant à Serdaigle.

- Parce que je suis en colère contre une Serpentard ? Il n'y a pas que les Gryffondors qui les détestent ! Il y a moi !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Layen. On sait tout les trois que ce n'est pas le cas.

Je soupirais et posais ma tête sur son épaule.

- J'en ais marre, Pad'. Vraiment. Ça ne peut plus durer. Un coup elle est provocatrice et moqueuse, un coup elle est froide et sarcastique. Elle m'énerve ! Cette fille est bien trop compliquée pour ma santé mentale. J'ai essayé, Padma. J'ai vraiment essayé. Mais je n'y arrive pas, elle est trop… belle, mystérieuse, sexy, intelligente, rusé, doué… Bref, je n'ai pas su l'ignorer. Désormais, c'est trop tard.

Elle passait son bras derrière moi et me caressait le dos d'un geste réconfortant.

- On est là, Layen. On est là et on va te soutenir.

Anthony venait s'accroupir devant moi en posant ses mains sur mes cuisses et plantait son regard bleu dans le mien.

- On va montrer à cette Serpentard ce que c'est de voler le cœur de Layen Sheikh.

Je souriais.

- Merci. Vous êtes vraiment super.

À ce moment là, je ne remarquais pas le regard noir d'un certain brun posait sur nous, chose que je regretterais quelques semaines plus tard.

* * *

Lorsque je me levais en ce mercredi matin, la seule chose qui me venait en tête, c'était de me défouler. Quoi de mieux pour ça que de voler ? Sans réfléchir, je me retrouvais rapidement sur le terrain de Quidditch, balai à la main. Pendant une petite heure, je virevoltais et faisais quelques figures, par-ci par-là. Lorsque je descendais enfin, j'avais la surprise de trouver une belle blonde vénitienne, adossait au cagibi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, grognais-je.

- Je te retourne la question. C'est un gâchis de te mettre en remplaçante alors que tu es si à l'aise sur un balai.

- Je n'aime pas spécialement le Quidditch. J'aime juste voler.

Elle acquiesçait.

- Je… au sujet de hier soir… j'étais plutôt remonté et…

- Et ?

Elle secouait la tête reprenant un regard noir.

- Et rien du tout ! Je faisais juste mon rôle de Préfète.

- Tu nous as menacés d'une punition pire que Rusard !

Elle grimaçait.

- Je n'aime pas Goldstein.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Anthony est un garçon adorable, sympa, sérieux, loyal, gentils, intelligeant,

- Tais-toi, me coupait-elle froidement. Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre réciter les nombreuses qualités de ton si tendre petit-ami.

- Je ne sors pas avec lui.

- Oh… Dans ce cas c'est encore pire. Je ne pensais pas que c'était ton genre.

J'arquais un sourcil, ne voyant pas de quoi elle parlait.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu pense que je n'ai pas compris ce que vous faisiez dans une salle vide ? Vous êtes sorti en sueur, les vêtements à moitié défaits, les cheveux n'importe comment…

Je ne pouvais retenir le rire qui s'échappait de mes lèvres. Elle apportait ses bras sur sa poitrine tout en me lançant un regard qui se voulait meurtrier.

- Tu crois que j'ai couché avec Anthony ? C'est totalement ridicule.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, alors ?

- On dansait.

- Tu me prends pour qui ?

- Je suis sérieuse.

- Je sais que les mensonges, ce n'est pas ton truc, mais tu aurais pu trouver mieux.

- Tu m'avais particulièrement énervé. Quand Anthony a vu que j'avais besoin de me défouler, il m'a emmené dans cette salle et il m'a apprit à danser. Parce que non, je ne sais pas danser. Et je n'ai aucune envie d'aller à cette fête d'Halloween mais Padma va très certainement m'obliger à y aller alors… autant ne pas avoir l'air stupide.

Elle laissait tomber ses bras le long de son corps et affichait un sourire ravi.

- Me voilà soulager.

Elle semblait autant étonnée de ses paroles que moi. Je déglutissais difficilement.

- Est-ce que tu… enfin, je veux dire… tu…

Elle me dévisageait inquiète, comme si elle craignait que je ne l'ais démasqué.

- Tu aime bien Anthony ?

A son tour de rire.

- Goldstein ? Je préfère encore Malfoy ! Même Parkinson serait plus acceptable que ton ami nié.

- A ce point là ?

- Carrément ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais celui-là, je ne l'aime vraiment pas. Et tu ne peux pas me le reprocher. Après tout, tu n'aime pas Jeden.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Tu as cette façon de le regarder ! C'est incroyable comment il t'agace.

- Non. Je ne l'aime pas mais il est supportable.

- Je pense que tu ne réalise pas ta haine envers lui, c'est tout.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Tu essaye de me faire oublier ta phrase, là ?

- Quelle phrase ?

Je m'approchais un peu plus d'elle et plissais les yeux.

- Pourquoi tu es soulagé que je n'aie pas couché avec Anthony ?

- Hum… C'est… Bon, ok, tu ne le dis pas, hein ?

- Raconte.

- Kalia en pince un peu pour lui, donc…

Je souriais, sachant pertinemment que c'était un mensonge.

- Oh… C'est très intéressant. Je crois qu'il l'aime bien, lui aussi. On devrait peut-être leur arranger un coup, non ?

- Euh… Non ! Surtout pas ! Laissons-les se débrouiller tout seul. Kalia n'aimerait pas que je me mêle de ça.

- Bien sûr.

- Ouais… Elle est assez pudique sur ses sentiments.

- Ce doit être un truc de Serpentard.

- C'est toi qui dis ça ? Je t'en pris, tu te caches toujours derrière de l'indifférence.

- C'est faux !

- C'est totalement vrai !

- Non !

- Si !

Nos visages se reprochaient à chaque phrase échangés.

- Ne fais pas comme si tu me connaissais, ce n'est pas le cas.

- Je te connais bien plus que ce que tu ne le crois.

- Ça m'étonnerait.

- On pari ?, soufflait-elle alors que ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes.

Je fermais les yeux, afin de ne plus voir son visage si parfait. Seulement, sans que je ne m'y attende, elle collait son corps au mien, me serrant entre elle et le mur dos à moi. Je relevais à peine les yeux que sa bouche touchait mon cou en plusieurs baisé. Je perdais mon souffle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, murmurais-je.

Elle laissait sa langue glisser jusque sur ma mâchoire et juste avant d'arriver à ma bouche, elle s'éloigner. Son sourire n'avait jamais été aussi grand alors que je lui lançais un regard noir.

- J'ai le droit à une explication ou tu vas me laisser en plan avec ton petit sourire arrogant ?

- J'avais envie de le faire, c'est tout.

Je la regardais s'éloigner. Cette garce se jouait de moi.

* * *

Le match opposant Serdaigle à Poufsouffle se déroulait aujourd'hui et j'avais la surprise de retrouver mon frère dans le hall. Je souriais tout en m'approchant de lui.

- Poudlard te manque, hein ?

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point !

Je reprenais un air sérieux.

- Tu viens pour le match ou pour porter ton soutien à Warren ?

- Je viens pour te voir, bien sûr.

- Valens !

Il soupirait.

- La situation a empiré au Manoir. Ben fait sans arrêt des reproches à Grand-père et Warren. Père refuse catégoriquement de se mêler de cette guerre et nous a ordonné de ne pas prendre partie non plus. Comme tu as certainement pu t'en douter, le problème ne vient pas réellement du mariage de Warren et Mike.

- L'héritage.

Il hochait gravement la tête.

- Il aurait dû revenir à Warren. Mais il est évident qu'il n'aura pas d'enfant. Du moins, pas de sang naturel. Alors… Ils refusent que l'héritier Sheikh soit un enfant magique.

- Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais.

- Evidemment, Lewis aimerait bien récupérer la fortune mais… Grand-père est contre. Il tient à ce que ce soit l'ainé. Ben préférerait un partage, mais ça signifierait que la richesse serait divisée en six. Et puis, ils ne veulent pas que l'argent Sheikh finisse dans les mains du futur mari de Nall. Ni dans celles d'Ian, d'ailleurs. Il a beau être apprécié dans la famille, il ne porte pas notre nom.

- Ils sont tous là ?

- Non, tu imagines bien. Grand-père aurait aimé qu'ils viennent afin de ne pas montrer les problèmes devant Rita Skeeter qui sera certainement présente. L'absence de nos deux oncles et leurs enfants ne passera pas inaperçue.

- Et Axial et Zhen, elles sont là ?

- Et bien, Zhen est elle aussi partie du Manoir. Elle n'allait pas rester alors que Lewis partait. Pourtant, Grand-mère lui a bien proposé. En tout cas, contre toute attente, Axial est bien là. Elle nous a fait comprendre que ce n'était pas parce que son mari était en guerre avec sa famille qu'elle devait l'être aussi. Résultat, Seuls Ben, Erwan, Rick et Tracy sont resté au Manoir.

J'hochais la tête.

- Tu es en avance, le match ne commence que dans deux heures.

- Je devais venir te tenir informé de la situation, tu comprends.

J'acquiesçais.

- Je n'aime pas que la guerre de la famille soit ainsi mise en évidence à Poudlard.

- Je me doute. J'imagine que le dernier Article de Skeeter a déjà dû te valoir plusieurs remarques des Serpentards. À toi ainsi qu'à Oliwa, Parker et Quinn.

- Pas réellement. Ils se trouvent que les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles sont plus curieux que ceux de ta maison.

- Ouais, nous autre Serpentards ne nous intéressons pas aux choses si futiles.

Je souriais. Valens avait toujours été extrêmement fier d'être à Serpentards. Même lorsque la guerre faisait rage et que l'ambiance était très tendue pour eux.

- Yall est là ?

- Tu imagine qu'elle aurait manqué une occasion de voir sa petite-sœur adoré ?

J'haussais les épaules.

- Je pensais qu'elle était en pleine recherche de boulot.

- Raison de plus pour venir.

Je plissais les yeux.

- McGonagall lui a proposé un poste, expliquait-il. On ignore encore lequel.

- Intéressant. Elle envisage d'accepter ?

- Aucune idée, tu connais Yall. Elle est plutôt difficile en matière de job.

- C'est vrai.

- Selon Ulrick, c'est certainement un boulot inutile ou exécrable pour que McGonagall en vienne à vouloir embaucher l'une de ses pires élèves.

Je souriais.

- Il n'a pas tort.

Il allait répondre mais Padma et Anthony nous rejoignaient.

- Salut, Valens.

- Anthony ! Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ? Tu passeras au Manoir pendant les prochaines vacances ?

- Je ne pense pas, je n'ai pas été invité.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Tu es toujours invité.

- Oh. Dans ce cas, je ferais surement un petit tour.

- Cool ! Et toi, Padma ?

- Je pars en Chine Moldue durant toutes les vacances.

Il haussait les épaules.

- Tant pis.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que la famille soit autorisée à arriver plus tôt.

Nous nous tournions tous vers la belle blonde vénitienne.

- Paklorn. Quelle Surprise ! Il me semble que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes croisé, ça a été sur un champ de batailles.

- En effet. Si je me souviens bien, tu as d'ailleurs une dette envers moi, je t'ais éviter la mort.

- Je gérais très bien la situation.

- Ça m'étonnerait.

Je roulais des yeux. Paklorn s'entendait bien avec mes frères. Ou assez bien, en tout cas.

- Tu n'embête pas trop ma petite sœur, j'espère.

- Moi ? Tu me connais, quand même.

- Justement.

- Serdeikh m'adore.

- Dans tes rêves, grognais-je.

- Serdeikh ?, répétait Valens.

- Oui, on s'aime tellement qu'on se donne des petits surnoms affectifs.

- Fait attention Paklorn, ce n'est pas parce que l'un de mes oncles est gay que ma petite sœur l'est aussi. Elle risque bien de te briser le cœur.

Je détournais les yeux, gênée.

- Hum… Si tu allais te préparer pour le match, Lay. Tu n'es qu'une remplaçante mais tu dois tout de même arriver à l'heure.

Mon frère fronçait les sourcils.

- Mais le match ne commence que dans deux heures.

- Tu sais, nous les filles, il nous faut du temps, déclarait Padma avant de me tirer par le bras à l'extérieur.

Je soupirais tout en m'effondrant sur un banc.

- Comme si on n'avait pas déjà assez de problème avec le mariage de Warren et Mike.

Padma s'asseyait à côté de moi et m'offrait un sourire rassurant.

- Layen… Ta famille est très ouverte. Ils t'accepteront comme tu es.

J'haussais les épaules.

- De toute façon, Paklorn ne me verra jamais comme autre chose qu'un joué.

Mes amis échangeaient un regard complice que je ne comprenais pas. Je décidais cependant de ne pas en tenir rigueur. La journée serait certainement longue.

* * *

Comme je m'y attendais, lorsque je sortais des vestiaires, ma famille m'accueillait. Je soupirais alors que ma mère me serrait dans ses bras.

- Layen ! Tu m'as tellement manqué.

- Ça fait à peine deux mois.

- Et alors ? C'est déjà beaucoup !

- Sara, lâche-là donc, intervenait mon père avec un fin sourire.

Ma mère se séparait de moi à contre cœur.

- Tes grands-parents et tes oncles sont déjà installés, m'expliquait Père. On ne voulait pas les rejoindre avant de te voir.

- Toujours pas attrapeuse ?, demandait Ulrick.

- Pourquoi serait-elle attrapeuse et pas gardienne ?, s'offusquait Deven.

- Moi, quand je serais à Poudlard, je serais batteur, intervenait Flinch.

Je souriais.

- Remplaçante me va très bien.

- Tu es sûr ? Je peux toujours en toucher deux mots au capitaine de l'équipe.

- Chris ! Layen t'a déjà expliqué que c'était elle qui avait refusé d'avoir une place plus importante.

- Pourquoi se contenter du minimum quand on peut avoir mieux ?

- Je refuse de faire du Quidditch, Père. Je vous en ais déjà parlé.

Il hochait la tête.

- En effet, excuse-moi d'insister.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Yall ?

- Elle parle avec McGonagall. Elle lui a proposé un poste, répondait Ulrick.

- Ouais, Valens m'en a parlé.

- Valens est venue te voir ?, me demandait ma mère.

- Je lui ais demandé de venir expliquer la situation familiale à Layen, déclarait mon père. Quelle ne soit pas étonné de ne pas voir Tracy.

- Layen n'aime pas Tracy. Tracy est beaucoup trop méchante avec elle.

Je souriais à mon petit frère.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, Flinch. Je ne m'entends pas très bien avec, mais elle reste ma cousine et j'ai du respect pour elle.

- Mais tu ne l'aime pas.

- Hum… Je vais y aller. Le match va commencer.

Ils me laissaient partir avec de grands sourires.

* * *

Alors que je regardais sans grand intérêt le match, attendant avec impatience que ça se finisse, Michael se recevait le Cognard dans la tête. Il semblait alors légèrement désorienté et manqué de tomber. Naturellement Terry Boot, le faisait sortir.

- Layen ! En balai !

J'écarquillais les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas le remplacer. Il était Poursuiveur. J'étais nulle pour viser. Très nulle. Je n'avais cependant pas le choix. J'enfourchais mon balai et rejoignais l'équipe. Dans les gradins, je pouvais voir l'ensemble de ma famille crier de joie. Mes yeux se posaient d'eux-mêmes sur les gradins Serpentards où je croisais deux yeux bleu marine. Elle affichait un sourire malicieux. J'inspirais fortement. Il fallait que je marque au moins un but.

Afin de reprendre de l'assurance, je faisais quelques figures pour ne faire plus qu'un avec mon balai. Comme guidé, j'agissais sans même réfléchir à ce dont je faisais. La seule chose que je comprenais, c'est qu'une heure et demi plus tard, le match se finissait, et j'avais mis assez de but pour nous assurer la victoire avant même que le vif d'or soit en jeu. J'étais à la fois fière et agacé. Désormais, cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils voudraient tous que je rejoigne officiellement l'équipe.

J'allais rentrer dans les vestiaires lorsque je trouvais la belle blonde, au même endroit que le mercredi précédent.

- Félicitation, Serdeikh. Je t'avais dis que tu étais douée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, encore ?

- Rien. Je n'ai pas le droit de te faire un compliment sur ce superbe match ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'accepte aucune remarque de ta part. Positives ou négatives.

- Oh. Et pourquoi ?

- Casse-toi.

- Hey ! Pourquoi tant de vulgarité ?

- Je ne supporte pas ta façon de jouer avec moi.

Elle semblait étonnée de mes paroles.

- On m'avait dit que les Serdaigles étaient intelligents. Sans doute une grosse erreur. Remarque, on dit aussi qu'ils ont envie de tout savoir, ce qui n'est pas ton cas.

Je roulais des yeux. Ce n'était pas parce que je ne posais que rarement des questions que je n'étais pas curieuse. Juste que je gardais mes interrogations pour moi.

- Je ne te permets pas de remettre en doute ma place à Serdaigle.

- Tu as beau être très intelligente, Layen Sheikh, il y a bien des fois on tu ferme stupidement les yeux sur des choses évidente.

- Ah ouais ?

- Le fait que tu pense que je me joue de toi en est la preuve formelle. Bonne journée, Serdeikh. Fête bien ta victoire avec tes amis et ta moitié de famille.

Je la regardais s'éloigner, me laissant seule avec tout un tas de questions.

* * *

Alors que je sortais tout juste des vestiaires, Yall me serrait fortement dans ses bras.

- Tu as été géniale !

- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose.

- Tu rigoles ? Père est fier de toi.

Je baissais la tête.

- Je ne compte pas devenir membre de l'équipe, tu sais ?

- Ouais. Je sais, je pense qu'on peut tous comprendre mais... Tu devrais passer par-dessus ça et oublié tout ce que ce sport t'a fait. Tu n'avais que six ans. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne t'es pas amusé, là ?

Je lui lançais un faible sourire. J'aimais beaucoup Yall. Depuis que j'étais toute petite, elle avait toujours pris soin de moi. Je me souvenais encore de son inquiétude lorsque la guerre avait éclaté. Je recevais des lettres tout les jours et si j'oubliais par malheur de lui répondre, j'étais certaine d'en payer les conséquences à mon retour au Manoir.

- Alors, ce poste ? Quel est-il ?

- Je dois m'occuper d'une élève en difficultés.

- Tu donne des cours de soutiens ?

- Non ! Je dois la protéger, en quelque sorte. Elle a quelques problèmes dans sa famille. Je dois l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve et à l'accompagner à St Mangouste, deux fois par semaine.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Kalia Stearns.

- C'est ça, tu la connais ?

- Ouais, c'est une amie à

Je me stoppais soudainement.

- Enfin, c'est une Serpentard.

Ma sœur croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine et arquait un sourcil.

- Toi, tu me cache un truc.

- Non…

- Layen ! Je te connais par cœur.

- C'est rien. En tout cas, je suis heureuse que tu ais le poste. Tu l'as accepté, hein ?

- Bien sûr. Je n'allais pas refuser le seul boulot qu'on me propose depuis des années.

- Père va être heureux que tu ais enfin un job.

- Ouais. Je le soupçonne d'ailleurs d'y être pour quelque chose. Pourquoi McGonagall aurait fait appelle à moi ?

Je souriais.

- En effet, c'est assez suspect.

- Mais je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas compris. Pas la peine de créer une scène.

- Tu _adore _créer des scènes.

- Oui, mais crois-moi, en ce moment, il y en a bien assez comme-ça.

Je soupirais.

- L'ambiance doit être tendue, non ?

- Un peu, ouais. Mais que ça ne t'empêche pas de rentrer pour les vacances, hein ! Je sais bien que tu serais capable de rester ici.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je rentrerais.

Elle hochait la tête.

- Bon, je vais devoir y aller, je dois rencontrer ma nouvelle protégée. Pas trop jalouse, j'espère.

Je souriais.

- Je sais que tu m'aimes trop pour me remplacer si facilement.

Elle prenait un air dramatique.

- Et tu as malheureusement raison.

Je riais alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Le fait que Yall travaille désormais avec Stearns n'était pas pour me rassurer. Si elle venait à découvrir ce que je ressentais pour Paklorn, alors j'étais fichue.

* * *

_En espérant que ça vous ait plu :) A mercredi pour la suite ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Alors, j'imagine que vous êtes un peu perdue dans la famille de Layen. C'est pourquoi, je vais faire une sort d'arbre généalogique pour vous aider : _

_Donc, le grand-père de Layen, Peter Sheikh, est marié à Auria Sheikh, née Cols._

_Tout deux ont eu Sept enfants :_

_L'aîné, Warren Sheikh est désormais marié à Mark Gaunt._

_(Au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris, cela produit une guerre familiale car l'héritage aurait dû revenir à l'enfant aîné de Warren. Cependant, il n'aura pas d'enfant. Du moins, pas crée selon la nature x) )_

_Le second fils de Peter et Auria est Lewis Sheikh. Lui, sa femme, Zhen et leur fils, Kent, ne vivent plus au Manoir Sheikh._

_Le troisième est Ben Sheikh. Il vit toujours au Manoir mais se montre contre le mariage de son frère aîné. Ainsi, Erwan, Rick et Tracy sont convié à en faire de même. Cependant, leur mère et donc la femme de Ben, Axial, n'hésite pas à porter son soutient à son beau-frère._

_La première fille est Leighton Sheikh. Je ne pense pas en avoir encore parlé dans l'histoire. Ses enfants, Oliwa, Parker et Quinn, sont tout les trois à Poudlard. Vous en entendrez parlé dans ce chapitre, il me semble. Leur père, Ian Matcher vit au Manoir et est bien plus présent que Leighton._

_Vient ensuite, Chris Sheikh, il est médicomage et est marié à Sara Sheikh, née Parts. Leur fille aînée, Yall à sept ans de plus que Layen, soit vingt-quatre ans. Elle a été dans la maison de Gryffondor. Vous en entendrez beaucoup parler dans ce chapitre. Le premier fils de Chris et Sara est Ulrick, il a environ vingt ans, ancien Serpentard. Deven, le troisième enfant de la famille, a dix-neuf ans. Il était à Gryffondor. Valens, le quatrième, à un an de plus que Layen. Comme je l'ais écris dans le chapitre précédent, il est un fier Serpentard. Vient ensuite Layen. Je pense qu'il est inutile de la décrire... vous devez certainement voir c'est x) Et enfin, le petit dernier, Flinch a dix ans et entre à Poudlard l'année d'après._

_La dernière fille de Peter et Auria est Nall. Célibataire sans enfant._

_Voilà, j'espère vous avoir un peu éclairé sur le sujet._

_Bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

_Aklen Paklorn_

J'entrais dans mon dortoir privé, légèrement agacée. Une partie de moi – la plus lâche – était rassurée que la belle Serdaigle n'est pas compris. Cependant, l'autre partie n'en pouvait plus de cacher ses sentiments.

Je sursautais en découvrant une brune, assise sur mon lit alors que Kalia était devant la cheminée. L'inconnue se relevait et me lançait un grand sourire. J'étais alors étonnée par la ressemblance qu'elle avait avec Sheikh. Tout comme elle, elle avait de mignonnes fossettes sur les joues et des yeux bleus azur impressionnant. Son petit nez fin semblait légèrement enfantin mais lui allait plutôt bien – à la Serdaigle, pas à cette brune inconnue.

- Enchantée, tu dois être Aklen Paklorn.

Je plissais les yeux.

- Kalia… C'est qui elle ? Pourquoi elle ressemble tant à Serdeikh ?

- Serdeikh ?, répétait la brune. Est-ce que c'est Layen que tu appelle comme ça ?

- Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit que tu puisses regretter, intervenait Kalia, je tiens à priser que c'est sa sœur.

- Oh… Yall Sheikh.

- Ah ! Tu me connais, c'est cool. Elle t'a déjà parlé de moi ?

- Euh… non. Mais Valens et Deven, oui.

- Tu connais aussi mes frères ? Génial ! Je suis sûr que tu as plein de chose à me raconter sur eux.

- Non… pas spécialement. Hum… excusez-moi mais… qu'est-ce que vous faites là, au juste ?

- Yall a été embauché pour m'accompagné voir Lann.

- Oh… Je ne savais pas.

- Moi non plus, figure-toi. Je l'ai appris ce matin, juste avant que ma sœur foute une bonne raclé au Poufsouffle.

Je souriais légèrement.

- Elle ne gagnera pas contre les Serpentards, en tout cas.

- Elle ne jouera pas. Elle n'aime pas jouer au Quidditch.

- Boot ne la lâchera pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte.

- J'ignore qui est ce Boot, mais Layen ne se laissera pas emporter dans ce sport qui lui rappelle… Enfin, bref. On verra, bien.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- C'est quoi son problème avec le Quidditch ?

- Je ne pense pas que ça te concerne, jeune Serpentard curieuse.

J'haussais les épaules.

- Je lui demanderais mardi.

- Je viendrais, mardi, déclarait Kalia. Vu que tu ne sais pas te retenir, je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut bien qu'on est une bonne note à ce devoir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mardi ?, demandait la grande brune.

- On doit travailler sur un devoir en commun.

- Avec Layen ? Cool ! Elle va détester que je sois là.

J'arquais un sourcil.

- Pardon ?

- Le contrat de Yall implique également qu'elle doit me suivre absolument partout.

- C'est une blague ?

- Non ! On va bien s'amuser avec Kalia.

- Je ne pense pas, répondait celle-ci d'un ton neutre.

- Mais si, tu verras.

J'affichais un grand sourire espiègle digne d'une vrai Serpentard.

- Vous avez des petites anecdotes à nous raconter sur votre sœur ?

- Oh oui ! Des tas !

Je plissais les yeux.

- Dans ce cas peut-être qu'on peut trouver un chemin d'entente, vous et moi.

- Si tu oublies le vouvoiement, peut-être.

Je souriais.

- On va bien s'entendre, toute les deux.

- Aklen…, soupirait Kalia. N'utilise pas Yall pour tes propres biens personnels.

- Oh… ça va.

- Est-ce que tu ne t'entends pas avec ma sœur ?

- Si ! On s'adore toute les deux !

- Ça m'étonnerait… Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de toi.

Je ne montrais en aucun cas que ses paroles me touchaient.

- Bon, ok, on n'est pas vraiment amie mais…

- Arrête, Aklen. Yall ne répondra à aucune de tes questions concernant Sheikh. Tu te débrouilleras toute seule. Je t'ai déjà beaucoup aidé à ce sujet là.

Je lâchais un grognement. Peut-être que Kalia était mieux en zombie muette, finalement.

* * *

Lorsque j'entrais dans la salle sur demande, je ne m'attendais pas à y trouver Granger et Sheikh en pleine discutions.

- Vous êtes seules ?

- Harry et Anthony sont partit rapporter nos livres à la bibliothèque, répondait la belle Serdaigle.

J'entrouvrais la bouche.

- Vous leur avez promis quoi en échange ?

- Rien, ils sont gentils, c'est tout, intervenait Miss-je-sais-tout.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Je suis jalouse, j'aimerais bien avoir un petit-ami soumis, moi aussi, déclarais-je avec sarcasme.

- Ils ne sont pas soumis, s'énervait la brune.

- C'est sûr que niveau sympathie, tu ne dois pas être comblé avec Rilsan, s'exclamait Serdeikh. Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui domine. Tu es la soumise, pas vrai ?

- Layen ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il y en ais forcément un qui domine l'autre ?

- C'est comme ça dans tous les couples, Hermione. Avoue, Ron te tient tes livres, il se tait quand tu lui ordonne, ne se goinfre plus si tu lui lance un regard noir… C'est toujours comme ça.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord, approuvais-je.

- Tu vois, si le Reptile et moi sommes du même avis, c'est obligatoirement qu'on a raison.

La brune hochait la tête, peu convaincu, malgré tout.

Je balayais la salle du regard en fronçant les sourcils.

- Sérieusement, c'est normal qu'il y ait si peu de monde ?

- Habituellement, personne ne vient le lundi. En fait, on n'est même pas en RHA, là.

- Pourquoi avoir choisi cette salle, alors ?

La belle Serdaigle haussait les épaules.

- Par habitude. Je me suis dis que si nous allions dans une salle vide, lorsque nous sortirions, certaines personne pourrait se faire des films.

Je lui lançais un faux regard noir.

- Si tu ose encore te moquer de moi à ce sujet, je te jure que je te fais bouffer ton hibou !

- Ouh, j'ai peur, ironisait-elle.

- Excuse-moi, Paklorn, mais je te trouve nettement moins intimidante, aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

J'arquais un sourcil en la direction de la fille de Moldus.

- Quoi ?

- Oh, non, ça c'est juste parce qu'elle a laissé tomber son masque de froideur, expliquait mon "ennemie". Ça lui arrive de plus en plus souvent.

Je m'installais en face d'elles, sur la table en bois. Je rapprochais mon visage de celui de la Gryffondor d'un air menaçant.

- Que ce soit clair, Granger, je suis _toujours_ quelqu'un d'incroyablement effrayante. Et ce n'est pas parce que je m'autorise quelques faux sourires que je suis forcément devenue une fille sympa. Je ne suis juste pas d'humeur à t'humilier.

Alors qu'elle déglutissait difficilement, la belle Serdaigle à côté roulait des yeux.

- Tu as déjà fais mieux.

- Ah ouais ? Quand ? Est-ce que tu parles de mardi dernier ? Parce que, j'avoue que prétendre pouvoir faire pire que Rusard était plutôt bien joué.

Elle secouait négativement la tête.

- Troisième Année, nous étions tous en sortie à Pré-au-lard. Tu m'as menacé de beaucoup de choses horribles si j'osais raconter à qui que ce soit que tu

- Tais-toi, la coupais-je. La menace tient toujours.

Elle lâchait un rire amusé.

- Sauf que je n'ai plus peur, maintenant.

Je souriais sadiquement.

- Je suis certaine qu'à l'époque, tu faisais des cauchemars la nuit à l'idée que je puisse vraiment t'attaquer.

- Pas vraiment. Au contraire, je t'ais vu bien différemment après… _tu-sais-quoi_.

Je lui lançais un regard noir, un vrai, cette fois.

- Je ne l'ais pas fait exprès.

- Oh, tu es vraiment forte, alors. Ta baguette est sortie toute seule et à elle-même sauvée ces pauvres petits enfants du grand méchant ?

- Tout à fait !

- C'est ça, ouais.

Granger nous dévisageait une à une avant d'écarquiller les yeux comme si elle venait de découvrir l'un des plus grands secrets de Poudlard.

- Oh mon dieu !

- Quoi ?, s'exclamait la Serdaigle devant l'interjection Moldue.

- Merlin ! C'est de ça dont parlé tout à l'heure Anthony et Padma.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?, demandait-elle, soudainement inquiète.

- Rien…

- Hermione Granger ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?

- Hum… Je ne suis pas sûr que…

Elle lui lançait _le_ regard menaçant. Celui qui faisait vraiment peur. A cet instant, j'avais beaucoup de respect pour Granger qui avait le courage de ne pas céder. Chose que je n'aurais jamais avoué, même sous torture.

- Layen… C'est… ils… hum…

Comme pour la sauver, leurs amis arrivaient.

- Oh, un serpent, déclarait Goldstein. Tu t'es égarée, non ?

- Absolument pas, petit oiseau. Mais je pense que je vais repartir, ce n'est pas ta présence qui me gêne mais… Si, en fait. C'est ça.

Je me levais et m'apprêtais à sortir lorsque la belle Serdaigle me rejoignait.

- Je t'accompagne.

J'arquais un sourcil.

- Habituellement, c'est moi qui fais des choses insensées.

- Échangeons les rôles, pour une fois.

J'acquiesçais et nous sortions sous les yeux interrogateurs de Potter et amusés de Granger et Goldstein.

Je la regardais jouer avec sa cravate bleu et bronze, nerveusement.

Layen Sheikh n'était pas du genre à stresser. Cependant, j'avais l'impression que dernièrement, elle affichait de plus en plus ses émotions. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire la remarque afin de la taquiner, j'étais pareille. Plus le temps passait, plus mes sentiments pour elle grandissait. J'avais l'impression de ne penser qu'à elle jour et nuit. Avant, j'avais d'autre préoccupation. Comme le Quidditch, les échecs, la moquerie, les cours… Bon, c'était toujours le cas mais désormais, à chaque fois que je pratiquais l'une de ses activités, je pensais toujours à ces foutue yeux azur. Par Salazar Serpentard ! Ce n'était pas humain d'avoir un regard aussi beau ! Et puis, malgré le fais que son pull et sa jupe soient des couleurs de sa maison, elle demeurait vraiment sexy. Bon, sexy n'était pas le mot exacte. Elle semblait innocente et fragile mais… bon sang ce que j'avais envie de serrer son corps dans mes bras ! Elle était plutôt maigre, un peu trop d'ailleurs. Sa poitrine aussi était peu voluptueuse mais, ça ne m'empêchait pas de la regarder plus que ce que je ne devrais. Ses petites jambes étaient en partie cachées par ses bas blancs. Elle avait laissée ses cheveux châtain clair détachés, retombant sur ses épaules en de légères boucles. J'aurais aimé passer ma main dedans et sentir la douce odeur de la vanille. Quant à ses lèvres… Merlin savait à quel point j'aurais voulu y goûter ! Cependant, Merlin savait aussi que ça ne m'arriverait jamais. En effet, Serdeikh avait toujours été élevée dans une famille des plus nobles qu'il soit et, comme me l'avait fait remarquer son frère, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait un oncle gay qu'elle l'était elle aussi. Bien au contraire, elle avait été éduquée pour aimer les hommes et surtout, leurs richesses. Aucun doute qu'elle serait certainement mariée à un type descendant d'une grande lignée de sorcier au sang pur. J'espérais pour elle que se serait un homme qu'elle aimerait et qu'elle ne subirait pas un mariage arrangé. Mais son père aimait l'argent et les bonnes manières. Alors même si par miracle, Layen Sheikh tombait sous mon charme, sa famille me renierait et nous vivrions dans la souffrance. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'elle me haïsse, finalement. Il était vrai que sa mère semblait beaucoup l'aimer, sa sœur la protéger et ses frères la défendre à n'importe quel moment. Mais qu'en serait-il si elle ramenait une fille chez eux ? Pire, si elle me ramenait, moi ! Après tout, si Warren Sheikh avait été si « bien » accepté, c'était certainement grâce aux noms de famille de son mari. Certes, les Paklorn étaient très respecté, eux aussi mais beaucoup pensaient aux Mangemorts en entendant ce nom. Je détestais alors mes cousins pour ça. Parce qu'à cause d'eux, je faisais parti de la famille que détestaient le plus les Sheikh. Même si les frères de Serdeikh étaient assez cool avec moi, je savais qu'ils n'accepteraient jamais que je touche à leur petite sœur.

- J'ignore à quoi tu pense mais tu devrais arrêter, c'est vraiment étrange de te voir réfléchir.

Je relevais la tête vers elle.

- Oh… Je pensais juste à ta sœur.

- Justement, je voulais t'en parler.

- Elle a refusé de me raconter des anecdotes, soupirais-je.

- Vraiment ? Je pensais qu'elle se ferait à malin plaisir de m'humilier.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, elle t'adore.

- Ça ne change rien au fait qu'elle aime me taquiner.

- Ah. Peut-être que j'ai de la chance d'être fille unique. Même si ça implique que je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi deux personnes peuvent se détester mais être prêt à se sacrifier quand même l'un pour l'autre.

- En effet, c'est un sentiment étrange. Mais tu dois te sentir bien seule, au Manoir Paklorn.

- J'ai récemment découvert que les elfes de maisons pouvaient faire autre chose que le ménage. Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi amusant de leur apprendre à voler.

- Future prof de vol ?

- Jamais !

- Oh. Aurais-tu déjà des projets d'avenirs ?

- Bien sûr, mais je ne vais pas t'en parler maintenant puisqu'on risque de s'égarer du sujet à savoir : Yall Sheikh. Etant donné que tu as eu l'excellente idée de dire à Kalia que tu refusais catégoriquement de travailler seule avec moi, voilà qu'on va devoir supporter ta sœur.

Elle roulait des yeux.

- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Si tu n'avais pas été si désagréable ce soir-là, peut-être que j'aurais accepté qu'elle soit encore absente.

Je m'arrêtais et croisais les bras sur ma poitrine.

- Désagréable ? Je n'ai rien fait, c'est toi qui es monté sur tes grands chevaux !

- Tu m'as provoqué !, s'indignait-elle.

- Pas du tout !, me défendais-je. Je t'ais juste dis que Malfoy en pinçait pour toi en première Année, pas de quoi en faire un drame.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui était dérangeant...

- Oh, tu étais contente que Malfoy t'aime bien alors ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis !, s'écriait-elle.

- C'est totalement ce que tu as dis !, corrigeais-je d'une voix aussi forte que la sienne.

- Absolument pas ! Tu ne comprends que ce que tu veux, de toute façon !

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? C'est une blague ? Tu refuse de croire ce qui devient trop compliqué !

- Ah ouais ? Comme quoi, par exemple ?

- Comme… Comme…

Je me stoppais, réalisant que tous ces cris ne servaient à rien. Je soupirais. J'avais toujours l'espoir que mes sentiments soient partagé mais qu'elle refusait de l'admettre. Pourtant, ça me paraissait irréel.

- Laisse tomber… Tu auras toujours le dernier mot, de toute façon.

Je m'éloignais et sentais son regard sur moi jusqu'à ce que je ne change de couloir. Foutue Serdaigle.

* * *

Lorsque je rentrais énervée dans la salle commune, je bousculais un élève de quatrième année.

- Hey ! Fais gaffe, grognait-il.

J'arquais un sourcil.

- Quoi ? C'est toi qui m'as poussé.

- C'est faux !

- Excuse-toi et dégage, microbe.

- Dans tes rêves !, crachait-il.

- C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Tu comptes utiliser tes pouvoirs de Préfète pour me punir ?

- Ferme-là, sale mioche.

Il haussait les épaules avant de commençait à s'éloigner. Pas de chance pour lui, j'étais vraiment en colère. J'attrapais son pull et le ramenait à moi.

- J'attends tes excuses.

- Tu peux toujours courir pour les avoir. Je ne vais pas m'excuser de quelque chose que je n'ai pas commis. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes.

- C'est quoi ton problème, morveux ?

Une brune de sixième année nous rejoignait.

- Excuse-toi, Parker.

- Mais Oncle nous a toujours dis de

- Oh… C'est mignon, le coupais-je. Il écoute son tonton chéri.

J'avais le droit à deux regards noirs.

- Je sais, mais il nous a aussi dit de ne pas les approcher. Alors excuse-toi et ne l'approche plus.

- « De ne pas les approcher » ? Qui donc ? Les Huitièmes Années ?

- Non, les Paklorn, répondait le blond avec dégoût.

Je m'approchais de lui d'un air menaçant.

- Et qui es-tu pour insulter ma famille ?

- Moi, je suis le descendant d'une famille noble et bonne. Je n'ai pas aidé ces maudits Mangemorts.

- Parker !, s'indignait ce qui devait être sa sœur.

Je sortais ma baguette de ma poche et pointait son cou avec.

- Ose encore une seule fois dire que ma famille était du côté des cagoulés et je te jure que ce seront tes derniers mots.

- Aklen !

Je me tournais vers Jeden avec un regard noir.

- Un problème ?

- Lâche-le !

- J'attends des excuses.

- J'ai dis _Lâche-le_ !

J'étais étonnée par le ton insistant de mon ami. Je décidais donc de m'exécuter et de le laisser ce sale blond rejoindre ces amis qui me jetaient tous des regards noirs. A ma grande surprise, sa sœur rester planter là, à me fusillait du regard.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ?

Après un soupire, Jeden m'attrapait par le poignet et me guidait plus loin.

- Tu sais ce que tu viens de faire ?

- Donner une bonne leçon à ces sales gosses ?

- Te mettre à dos les cousins de ta si tendre Serdaigle.

La colère se dissipait peu à peu face à la surprise.

- Et merde…, murmurais-je.

- Tu n'as déjà pas une grande estime dans sa famille, alors ne leur donne pas de raisons de plus de te haïr.

Je grognais.

- Pourquoi elle a de la famille partout, elle, aussi ? Et puis… Il m'a provoqué ! Pourquoi mes parents ne veulent pas crier sur tout les toits qu'ils ont donné beaucoup de soutient aux Aurors ? Je ne recevrais plus ce genre d'insultes blessantes !

- Aklen… Vous avez été reconnu par Dumbledore de son vivant et par McGonagall qui t'a carrément offert un dortoir privé !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! J'aimerais juste qu'ils ne portent plus ce regard de haine sur moi.

- Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ?, intervenait Malfoy qui semblait avoir écouté notre conversation. Tu n'es pas la plus à plaindre, Paklorn.

- C'est vrai. Je te l'accorde. Mais c'est ton choix, si tu expliquais que tu n'as tué personne pour Voldemort, tu aurais le droit à plus de reconnaissance.

- Et si je ne le fais pas, c'est pour les mêmes raisons que toi. Parce qu'on ne nous croirait pas mais aussi parce que nous ne sommes pas les héros que les gens ont besoins de voir ! Nous devons nous contentait d'agir dans l'ombre. Potter et ses amis ont la gloire et c'est comme ça. On ne peut pas leur reprocher.

Je soupirais.

- De toute façon, peu importe que sa famille me déteste. Puisqu'elle aussi, ne m'aime pas. Je n'ai pas l'ombre d'une chance.

- Garde espoir et accroche-toi, déclarait Jeden. N'abandonne pas, on ne sait jamais, tu es peut-être proche d'atteindre ton but.

- Ça m'étonnerait grandement.

- Pas moi, intervenait Nott que je n'avais pas repérer de par sa discrétion.

Tous les regards se tournaient vers lui avec incompréhension. Il soupirait.

- Ça ne m'étonnerait absolument pas que tu ne sois qu'à quelques pas de l'attraper dans tes filets. Mais qui suis-je pour te donner des conseils ?

Malfoy reportait son attention sur moi avec un petit sourire.

- Tu la connais par cœur, Paklorn. Tu devrais savoir si son attitude lorsqu'elle est avec toi change.

- Hum… Je ne pense pas… Mais des fois elle… elle change brusquement d'attitude. Elle passe du grand sourire au regard meurtrier. La semaine dernière elle m'a supplié de m'éloigner d'elle.

Alors qu'ils se regardaient tout les trois, amusés, j'affichais un sourire satisfait. Je devais essayer !

* * *

Kalia, sa nouvelle garde et moi entrions dans la salle vide où Sheikh nous attendait déjà. Sa sœur lui lançait un grand sourire avant de passait une main dans ses cheveux et de les secouer.

- Yall !, s'indignait-elle.

- Oh pardon, c'est vrai que depuis quelques années, je n'ai pas le droit de toucher les cheveux !

Je m'amusais du grognement de la Serdaigle.

- Si j'avais su que c'était si simple de l'agacer…

- Chaque son qui sort de ta bouche est d'un profond agacement, Reptile.

- Tu n'en pense pas un mot.

La brune nous dévisageait, un fin sourire aux lèvres avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Kalia et moi nous installions en face.

Digne d'une Serdaigle, en face de moi, Sheikh sortait les parchemins d'un air motivé.

- Bien, on a dû boulot. On doit rendre le sujet vendredi.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, Malfoy n'a encore presque rien fait.

- Ouais, mais Mandy travaille dur. Quant à Anthony et Nott, malgré leur accord différent, ils avancent bien. Luna passe au minimum une heure dessus chaque soir. Et Padma, n'en parlons pas, je ne la vois presque plus. Je crois qu'elle et ton mec ont réussi à s'entendre.

- Pour la énième fois, Jeden n'est pas mon mec.

- Jeden Rilsan ?, intervenait la grande brune. J'ai pourtant entendu beaucoup de rumeur sur vous deux. Apparemment, alors que tu faisais amèrement regretter à mon adorable cousin d'être borné, il est venu et après avoir, je cite, « tendrement attrapé ta main », vous vous êtes éloigné tout les deux.

Je lâchais un ricanement amusé.

- Ils ne savent plus quoi inventer.

- Rilsan t'aime depuis très longtemps, remarquait la Serdaigle.

- Ne parlons pas d'amour. Il m'apprécie, c'est tout. Peu de gens tombent réellement amoureux. Dans cet établissement, à part peut-être la relation entre Weasmoche et Granger, aucune relation n'est basée sur l'amour.

Je lançais un regard noir à la belle Serdaigle qui se retenait à grande peine de rire.

- Ne te moque pas ! J'ai totalement raison.

- Je sais, je sais. Mais c'est tout de même bizarre de t'entendre parler d'un tel sentiment comme si…

Elle perdait petit à petit son sourire et on cœur se serrait d'appréhension.

- Comme si tu le connaissais…, continuait-elle en un faible murmure.

Un silence assez embarrassant tombait dans la salle sous le regard mi-amusé mi-indifférent de Kalia et celui étonné de la grande brune.

- Hum… on devrait peut-être commencer, non ?, déclarais-je pour sortir de cette ambiance gênante.

Elles acquiesçaient et nous passions trois bonnes heures sur ce devoir plus que lassant. Au fur et à mesure, l'atmosphère devenait moins tendue et il arrivait même que je ris aux blagues de Sheikh, la grande. J'étais étonnée de voir Kalia participer grandement aux recherches. Et l'amélioration que je pouvais constater me réchauffait le cœur. La belle Serdaigle, elle, était comme ailleurs. Elle tentait vainement de se concentrer uniquement sur le sujet. Et j'avais beau me dire que c'était dû à la présence de sa sœur, je ne pouvais faire entièrement partir l'espoir que c'était ma présence, qui la rendait si nerveuse.

* * *

Il était vingt-et-une heure lorsque nous sortions. Le couvre-feu était déjà passé mais peu importait, j'étais préfète. Lorsque nous passions devant la salle où Goldstein et la belle Serdaigle s'étaient retrouvé la semaine précédente, je ne pouvais manquer le regard amusé et moqueur qu'elle me lançait.

- Alors, prête à danser vendredi soir, Serdeikh ?

- Tout à fait ! Je me suis assez bien entraînée.

- Quoi ? Layen sait danser ? Depuis quand ? Elle ne sait pas faire deux pas sans s'emmêler les pieds et tomber.

- Yall !, s'écriait-elle, les joues rosies par la honte.

Je souriais, amusée.

- Tu iras à la fête ?, lui demandait Kalia.

- Oui. J'ai promis à Padma. On ne va pas se voir pendant toute les vacances alors… Pour elle, cette soirée est précieuse. Je trouve ça légèrement stupide. Après tout, on s'écrira beaucoup.

- Le petit Anthony à intérêt à venir !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Yall. Tu sais bien qu'il ne peut pas se passer de moi.

Lorsque le grognement s'échappait tout seul de mes lèvres, j'écarquillais les yeux. Encore une fois, Kalia souriait amusé alors que les Sheikh fronçaient les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu n'aime pas Anthony. C'est dingue, ça ! J'ai juste à prononcer son prénom et tu t'énerve !

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, figure-toi. C'est comme ça. Je ne l'aime pas, je peux rien n'y faire. Tu as beau répéter à quel point il est adorable, gentil, sympa, généreux et tous les autres avantages niais qu'il peut avoir, je ne l'aime pas !

- Je l'aime bien, moi, déclarait la nouvelle garde de Kalia. C'est rare que j'apprécie les amis de Layen, pourtant.

- Pourquoi tu n'aime pas Padma, toi ?, demandait Serdeikh.

- Elle voyage tout le temps.

- Toi aussi.

- Justement ! Depuis que tu l'as connais tu n'es plus du tout intéressé par mes aventures.

- C'est faux !

- C'est vrai !

La Serdaigle roulait des yeux.

- Tu as beau avoir vingt-quatre ans, tu reste vraiment une gamine.

- Hey !

Elle se séparait de nous afin de rejoindre sa salle commune.

Je soupirais.

- Elle est compliquée, cette fille.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, jeune Serpentard.

* * *

J'enfilais ma robe noir moulante très rapidement. J'étais véritablement stressée. J'avais prévu d'avoir une discussion avec la belle Serdaigle. Cela dit, plus le temps passé plus je me disais que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Avec moi dans la salle de bain, Kalia me regarder me préparer, amusée.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir, toi ?

- Non, Klen. J'accepte désormais la présence de certaine personne mais tu sais tout comme moi qu'être dans une pièce avec la plupart des élèves de Poudlard serait un cauchemar. Et puis, Yall sera avec moi.

J'hochais la tête.

Je prenais ma baguette et lancer plusieurs sorts afin de trouver la coiffure idéale sans jamais y parvenir. A ma plus grande surprise, mon amie posait ses mains sur mes épaules et plantait ses yeux gris dans les miens.

- Calme-toi ! Tu es Aklen Paklorn, peu importe ta coiffure, tu reste magnifique. Et que tes cheveux soient bouclés ou lisses, ça ne changera en rien ses sentiments.

- Dans l'hypothèse où elle en a.

- Je t'ais connue plus confiante.

- Ouais, mais là… Elle me rend vraiment mal-à-l'aise. Je deviens stupide.

- Non, tu n'es pas stupide Aklen Jude Paklorn. Tu es amoureuse d'elle et tu as peur. C'est tout à fait normal. Mais tu dois te calmer parce que sinon, tu risque réellement de dire n'importe quoi. Et bien que ça pourrait être vraiment drôle et que ça ne changera certainement pas le point de vue qu'elle a de toi, je sais que tu regretteras toujours la façon stupide à laquelle tu t'es adressais à elle.

J'inspirais fortement.

- Est-ce que tu pense que j'ai une chance ?

- J'ai confiance en toi et en tes talents de prédatrice. Elle n'a pas pu résister à ton charme, quand même ?

Je souriais avant de la serrer dans me bras.

- Merci, Kalia. Merci beaucoup de ne plus être le zombie horrible que tu étais devenue et d'être réapparue au bon moment… Merci d'avoir confiance en moi et de me redonner le courage.

Elle souriait et s'éloignait. Je regardais mon reflet dans le miroir avant d'inspirer et de me coiffer, sans magie, cette fois. C'était risqué, c'était tout moi.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;)_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit - ou un grand, j'aime bien aussi x) - review afin d'exprimer votre avis. De façon à ce que je me sente moins seule x)_

_Comme vous vous en doutez, le prochain chapitre annonce un nouveau tournant dans la relation Aklen-Layen. J'espère ne pas avoir été trop rapide..._

_Avec l'espoir que ça vous plaise... :) À Samedi pour la suite._


	5. Chapter 5

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 5, l'un des plus important pour l'instant :) J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira.

Je tiens à remercier ici Dess pour son review, étant donné que tu n'as pas de compte, c'est le seul endroit où je le peux ;) ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir.

C'est assez frustrant de voir que sur les 70 visiteurs, seulement 3 on pensait à laisser une trace :/ Merci à elle :)

Je voulais également préciser que dorénavant, je ne publierais que le samedi. Puisque j'écris actuellement le chapitre 7, je n'aimerais pas que vous me rattrapiez trop tôt ;)

Voilà, n'oubliez pas que tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, je n'ai fais que créé certain personnages ;)

On m'a fait remarquer que je n'avais pas encore précisé que cette fanfiction était un femslash alors,je suppose que ce chapitre convient parfaitement pour le préciser ;)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

_Layen Sheikh_

Je souriais tout en écoutant Luna donner des conseils à Neville pour séduire Hannah Abbot. La conversation était des plus amusantes car je doutais réellement que la Poufsouffle soit ravie de recevoir un collier de nouilles.

- Neville, déclarais-je. Contente-toi d'être naturel. Parle avec elle, de tout et n'importe quoi. S'il y a petit truc, si elle sourit ou rit de tes blagues qui ne sont absolument pas drôle, alors tente ta chance.

- Et s'il ne se passe rien ? Pire, si je crois qu'elle m'aime bien alors qu'elle ne me voit juste comme un ami ?

Je grimaçais.

- Alors tu pars en courant.

- Surtout, Neville, n'écoute jamais les conseils de Luna et Layen, intervenait Hermione. Elles sont toute les deux aussi nulle en amour.

- Hey ! Je ne te permets pas ! Il t'a quand même fallu attendre sept ans avant que Ronald et toi ne sortiez ensemble.

Elle souriait mystérieusement.

- Il semblerait que je ne sois pas la seule, murmurait-elle.

Je m'échappais, ignorant ses mots ainsi que leurs significations. Je passais devant Michael que je trouvais bien pâle pour quelqu'un qui adorait les fêtes. Cela-dit, il me lançait un petit sourire rassurant et, comme une idiote, je m'éloignais le laissant seule.

Anthony regardait un groupe de Serpentard, au loin. Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Il faut que tu m'explique. Toi, tu sais qui je… qui je… enfin, tu vois, quoi ! Mais, toi, je ne vois vraiment pas qui c'est. Et je trouve ça vraiment injuste que Padma le sache et pas moi.

- Je te ferrais dire, Layen, intervenait mon amie, derrière moi, que je l'ais deviné toute seule. Comme Anthony à deviné pour Paklorn.

- Oui, mais… Je ne suis pas doué pour ces choses là, alors… Vous pourriez peut-être me le dire, non ?

Ils secouaient négativement la tête. Je lâchais un hoquet de surprise.

- Vive l'amitié !

- Tu es une Serdaigle, déclarait-elle. Tu n'as qu'à trouver par toi-même.

- Je suis offusquée !

- Dommage.

Je me tournais vers mon ami qui suivait l'échange avec un sourire amusé.

- Anthony !

- Je ne dirais rien.

Je me tournais alors vers la brune.

- Padma ?

- Débrouille-toi !

Je soupirais.

- Vous êtes les pires amis qu'on puisse avoir.

- Je pense que c'est entièrement faux, répondait Anthony.

- On n'est les meilleurs que tu puisses rêver d'avoir.

Je grognais.

- Est-ce qu'une fois dans ta vie, ça t'es arrivée d'avoir tort ?

Elle faisait mine de réfléchir.

- Hum… Non, pas à mon souvenir.

Je roulais des yeux et allais répliquer mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrait, mon occupation était tournée ailleurs. La belle blonde vénitienne portait une robe noire _vraiment _courte. Ses escarpins de la même couleur lui rajoutaient au minimum huit centimètres. Moi qui étais déjà légèrement plus petite habituellement… Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu croire, son visage n'était que quelque peu maquillé. Juste un peu de rouge à lèvre bordeaux sur sa bouche envoûtante et un trait d'eye-liner autour de ses magnifiques yeux bleu marine. De là où j'étais, à l'opposé d'elle, je ne pouvais apercevoir la pointe vert pomme dans ceux-ci. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un simple chignon classe. Elle était splendide.

Elle balayait la salle du regard avant de s'arrêtait sur moi. Elle affichait alors un grand sourire. Je ne faisais aucun geste. Je restais ébahie devant son expression. Ce n'était pas une marque d'amusement, ni de moquerie. C'était… de l'affection ? Quoi ? Non ! Je devais certainement me tromper. L'espoir m'aveuglait. Pourtant, plus elle se rapprochait, plus cette impression s'agrandissait. Tous les regards – ou presque – étaient tournés vers nous. Même Luna avait déplacés ses yeux du plafond pour les poser tour à tour sur la blonde et moi. Tous se doutaient que ce qui allait suivre risqué d'être fort intéressant. La plupart des élèves présents nous avaient vus grandir ensemble. En s'ignorant, puis se détestant, se chamaillant, se taquinant… Beaucoup avaient certainement compris ce qu'elle et moi refusions d'admettre.

Lorsqu'elle arrivait devant moi, je perdais mon souffle. La nervosité que je voyais dans son regard m'éclairait sur ce qui allait ce passé.

- Serdeikh… J'aimerais te parler.

Actuellement, un grand silence régnait dans la pièce.

- Hum… Oui ?

Du coin de l'œil, je voyais Padma roulait des yeux à ma réponse si stupide. La belle blonde semblait m'en vouloir de ne pas comprendre. Ou refuser de comprendre. Mais je n'allais tout de même pas lui faciliter la tâche ! En tant que Serpentard, elle était sensé être rusé, à elle de se débrouiller.

- Est-ce que ce serait trop te demander de me suivre ?

- J'avoue que je me plais bien, ici. Surtout depuis que je sais danser.

- Lay !

Tous les élèves posaient leur regard sur Anthony qui regrettait soudainement d'être intervenu. Lorsque je reportais mon attention sur Aklen. Paklorn ! Manqué plus que je l'appelle par son prénom. Donc… Lorsque je reportais mon attention sur _Paklorn_, j'étais étonnée de voir qu'elle semblait avoir repris toute confiance en elle. Elle se penchait vers moi.

- Tu auras tout le temps de danser après. A moins que tes pensées ne soient tournées ailleurs…

Je plissais les yeux.

- Tu n'essaye pas de piquer ma curiosité, là ?

- Non, je sais bien que ce serait inutile.

Je souriais.

- Je te suis.

Après un soupire de soulagement, elle tournait les tallons. Il me fallait quelques secondes de réaction et un coup de coude de Padma pour réagir que je devais la suivre. J'étais bien surprise de voir qu'elle me guidait jusque sur un balcon. Sur _le _balcon. Je souriais malgré moi.

- Est-ce que c'est bien l'endroit où nous avons eu notre première vraie conversation ?

- Oh ? Peut-être, je n'ais pas fait attention.

Je m'amusais de voir à quel point elle refusait d'admettre qu'elle était sentimentale.

- Étrange coïncidence.

- En effet.

Je secouais la tête, amusée avant de la rejoindre au bord du balcon.

- Kalia n'en a jamais pincé pour Goldstein.

Je lâchais un rire amusé.

- J'avais deviné.

- Ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour ne pas avouer que j'aurais été jalouse du blond si vous aviez réellement couché ensemble.

Je ne répondais pas. Je me contentais d'écouter tout en admirant la vue magnifique qu'offrait le reflet de la lune sur le lac que j'apercevais.

- Lors du bal de quatrième Année, j'ai volontairement renversé le pichet de jus de citrouille sur Boot qui était ton cavalier. Je refusais que tu danse avec cet abruti.

- Ça aussi, j'avais compris. Enfin… Je pensais que c'était parce que tu ne l'aimais pas.

- Il y a un peu de ça, aussi.

Je souriais mais ne relevais pas.

- Lors de la grande bataille de Poudlard, ce n'était pas ton frère que je cherchais à protéger.

J'écarquillais les yeux alors qu'elle souriait.

- Tu ne le savais pas ça, hein ?

- C'était qui alors ?, demandais-je d'une voix tremblante.

- Tu viens réellement de me poser une question ?

- Répond, ordonnais-je sur un ton loin d'être autoritaire.

- Tu le sais bien. Tu étais la seule à être collée sans arrêt à lui.

Je déglutissais difficilement.

- Dumbledore ne ta jamais inscrite à des cours particuliers parce que tu en avais besoin, continuait-elle. Uniquement pour m'aider à me rapprocher de toi.

- Quoi ?, m'écriais-je.

Elle lâchait un léger ricanement.

- C'était vraiment embarrassant.

- J'imagine.

- Je ne vais jamais aux RHA quand tu n'es pas là.

- Hermione m'en avait parlé.

- J'ai détesté cette ras-de-bibliothèque ainsi que ton amie qui a toujours raison pendant très longtemps. Autant que je déteste actuellement Goldstein.

- Est-ce que tu les déteste pour les mêmes raisons ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est fort probable. Tu sais… je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais… les nombreuses fois où j'ai dû me retrouver avec toi en botanique parce que Kalia prétendait mieux réussir lorsqu'elle était avec Goldstein, Corner, Boot ou Patil – En fonction d'avec qui tu te trouvais – été toujours très calculé par elle.

- Je ne m'en suis jamais rendue compte.

- Réellement ?

J'hochais la tête.

- Je n'y prêtais pas attention, à vrai dire.

Je me sentais légèrement stupide en constatant que c'était pourtant évident.

- Lorsque je dis sur un ton ironique que j'aime te donné un surnom affectif. Je suis en réalité sérieuse. Serdeikh est _vraiment_ un surnom affectif.

- Il n'y a que lorsqu'il sort de ta bouche que je l'apprécie, ce surnom.

Elle se tournait vers moi en plantant son regard dans le mien.

- Tu es vraiment la fille la plus compliquée que je connaisse. Lorsque j'ai l'impression d'avoir réussi à faire un pas en avant avec toi, tu sors toujours une réplique ou un regard qui me font faire deux pas en arrière.

- C'est peut-être parce que j'ai peur.

- Moi aussi. Tu ne t'imagine même pas combien de temps j'ai mis avant de l'accepter. J'étais exécrable avec toi pendant une très longue période. Parce que j'espérais que ça me ferait changer d'avis. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai essayé de te le dire. Mais la façon avec laquelle tu me regardais… C'était juste… Déconcertant. Je peux t'assuré que Kalia m'a insulté de très nombreuses fois de lâches. Et elle n'avait pas tort. J'ai bien failli me rétracter encore une fois, tu sais ? Mais je ne l'ais pas fait. Nott, Malfoy, Jeden… Ils m'ont redonnés de l'espoir. Et ils se sont peut-être trompé mais… C'est notre dernière année alors… Si je me prends le plus gros râteau de l'histoire du monde sorcier, peu importe, je partirais m'exiler dans un trou paumé du monde Moldu.

Je me retenais de sourire devant son exagération. Cela-dit, j'étais étonnée par le sérieux que je voyais sur son visage.

- Lorsque la guerre s'est accentuée et que mes cousins ont sali mon nom, reprenait-elle. Tu me regardais d'une telle façon… Je n'ai jamais autant haïs Voldemort qu'à l'instant où tu as posé tes yeux pleins de dégoûts sur moi.

Je déglutissais difficilement. La culpabilité m'envahissant. Je baissais les yeux, gênée, et la laissait poursuivre.

- Et je ne t'en voulais pas. Je te comprenais. J'ai bien failli craquer. Si Kalia n'avait pas été là… Sous ses conseils, j'ai confronté tes regards et j'ai commencé à faire des choses totalement ridicules.

- Le club de Lecture ?

Elle grimaçait et je souriais en repensant à ma surprise lorsque je l'avais vu s'inscrire au club. Un silence avait régné dans la bibliothèque. Puis, elle m'avait arraché mon livre des main et était partit le lire - ou faire semblant de le lire - sur une table plus loin.

- Ouais. Je n'en reviens pas que j'ai été jusque là. En tout cas, j'ai vite abandonné. Parce que je n'avais plus la force et puis… Kalia…

- C'est l'époque où ses parents sont décédés ?

- Ouais. Je n'avais plus aucun soutient. C'est là que je suis devenue _la traînée de Poudlard_, comme m'appelaient tes amis. Tu me regardais avec encore plus de dégoût et… je continuais. Parce qu'au moins, tu me regardais…

Je repensais à tous ces souvenirs avec une boule dans ma gorge. Je n'avais jamais voulue la faire souffrir. Je voulais simplement me protéger.

Elle inspirait fortement et je savais que tout allait se jouer dans sa prochaine phrase.

- Alors, est-ce que je dois préparer mes bagages pour le monde Moldu ?

- Seulement si je viens avec toi, murmurais-je, le rouge aux joues.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre mes mots, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et ressentais tout un tas d'émotions inexplicable. J'étais comme enfin soulager. Comme si c'était la solution à tout. Comme si ça pouvait me faire chasser les mauvais souvenirs de la guerre, les problèmes familiaux…

Elle posait sa main derrière ma nuque et approfondissait le baisé qui se faisait de plus en plus fougueux. Rapidement, j'étais plaqué contre un mur, alors que je lui mordillais la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne se séparait de moi uniquement lorsque nous n'avions plus de respirations. Nos poitrines se soulevaient au même rythme et ses yeux, brillant d'une petite étincelle, restaient plantés dans les miens. Elle faisait un pas en arrière avant d'affichait un grand sourire.

- Wow… C'était… hum… Wow.

Je ne répondais pas, encore sous le choc.

- Si j'avais su, je me serais peut-être décidée un peu plus tôt.

Je souriais à mon tour.

- Mais ta déclaration aurait été plus courte.

- Ce n'était pas une déclaration, se défendait-elle.

- Oh ? C'était quoi, alors ?

- C'était… hum… Ne gâchons pas ce beau moment ! Je vais retourner dans la salle et une fois que tu te seras remise de mes merveilleux talents pour embrasser et que tu auras enlevé mon rouge-à-lèvres de ta bouche, tu nous rejoindras, ok ?

J'hochais la tête alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Cela dit, avant qu'elle ne change de couloir, je l'interpellais. Elle se tournait, un sourcil arqué.

- Quoi ? Je te manque déjà ?

- Je te souhaite de bonnes vacances.

- Des vacances qui commencent comme ça ne peuvent être que bonnes.

Je souriais et la laissais s'éloigner pour de bon. Merlin ! Je venais d'embrasser Aklen Paklorn, Serpentard, arrogante, moqueuse, agaçante, égocentrique, intelligente, belle et sexy. Comment avais-je pu résistais si longtemps ?

* * *

Lorsque j'entrais dans la salle à mon tour, plusieurs regards curieux se posaient sur moi. Je n'étais pas étonnée de voir la belle blonde discutait naturellement avec les autres Serpentards. Elle me lançait un sourire discret que je lui renvoyais avant de rejoindre Padma et Anthony qui me dévisageaient, tout excités. Je m'asseyais à côté d'eux tout en regardant la piste.

- Hey ! Si on allait danser ?

Leurs regards noirs agrandissaient mon sourire.

- Un problème ?

- Raconte !, s'impatientait Anthony.

Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine en arquant un sourcil.

- Vous êtes des Serdaigles, vous n'avez qu'à deviner tout seuls ce qui s'est passé.

- Layen ! C'est immature !

- Peut-être.

- Daphnée, murmurait le blond.

J'écarquillais les yeux.

- Quoi ?, m'étranglais-je.

Evidemment, tout les regards se tournaient vers nous, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, je commençais à avoir l'habitude.

- Daphnée Greengrass ?, chuchotais-je. Sérieusement ? Mais depuis quand ?

Il haussait les épaules.

- Aucune idée.

- Ça alors. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Bon, s'agaçait Padma. Tu nous racontes oui ou non ?

Je m'amusais de son impatience.

- On a parlé. Beaucoup… Enfin, c'est surtout elle qui a parlé.

Le fait que je laissais traîner ma voix ne semblait pas vraiment leur faire plaisir.

- Et alors ? Bon sang Lay, viens-en au fait !

- Je ne suis pas certaine d'être autorisé à en parler.

- Je t'ais dis pour Daphnée !

Je souriais.

- Et, il est possible que… je me sois emportée par ses paroles et que j'ai… hum…

Je me rapprochais d'eux afin d'être sûr que personne d'autre n'écoute.

- Et je l'ai embrassé.

Ils paraissaient tout deux choqués que se soit moi qui ait lancé le baisé.

- Et c'était comment ?

- Anthony !, s'indignait Padma.

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas savoir ?

Elle se tournait vers moi.

- Bon bah répond-lui, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel devant leur attitude enfantine.

- C'était… magique ? Je ne sais pas vraiment comment expliquer. J'ai adoré. C'était comme si j'avais attendue ça toute ma vie. Le problème c'est que…

Ils plissaient les yeux, inquiets.

- J'ai peur de vouloir recommencer dès que je la croise maintenant.

Ils échangeaient un sourire amusé avant que Padma ne me sert dans ses bras.

- Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ! Bien que tout ça signifie que je me suis trompé sur quelque chose.

J'arquais un sourcil.

- Je pensais vraiment qu'elle jouait avec toi, expliquait-elle. Mais j'avais de bonnes raisons ! C'est une grande manipulatrice, non ?

Je souriais.

- Allons danser plutôt que de parler de ça.

Ils hochaient la tête et me suivaient sur la piste de danse, afin de profiter de la soirée, ignorant le regard sombre d'un de nos amis et tout ce que cela pourrait engendré si nous décidions d'y faire un peu plus attention.

* * *

La soirée passait vite. Trop vite. Je n'avais pas le temps de la voir filer. A la fin, nous nous retrouvions plus qu'une quinzaine assis au centre de la piste, à discuter de tout et de rien. Hermione et Ronald étaient collés l'un à l'autre alors qu'à côté, Ginny et Harry se touchaient à peine. J'étais amusé de voir Hannah et Neville à côté, tout les deux aussi rouge. En face de moi, Malfoy et la petite sœur de Greengrass discutaient sous le regard noir de la blonde à côté. Je supposais qu'elle n'appréciait pas le fait qu'Astoria parle à ses amis. Parkinson, qui semblait apparemment être redevenue sa meilleure amie, tentait de la calmer en se moquant de Luna.

- Je trouve que c'était une bonne soirée, commentait Anthony, à côté de moi.

- En effet, qui l'a organisé, au fait ?, demandait Rilsan.

- Hermione, Hannah, Mandy et Terry, bien sûr, répondait Padma.

Il hochait la tête.

- Tu es fière de toi, Miss-je-sais-tout ?, intervenait Zabini.

- Oui. Si c'était nulle, ça ferrait bien longtemps que tu serais partie.

Il acquiesçait.

- C'est vrai.

La belle blonde vénitienne arquait un sourcil.

- Je crois que je dois être en pleine hallucination. Zabini qui avoue s'amuser à une fête organisé par Granger ? La fin du monde est proche.

- La ferme, Paklorn.

Alors que nous souriions tous, nous étions étonnés de voir une jeune brune entrait dans la salle. Elle me fusillait du regard.

- Layen ! On te cherche depuis une demi-heure ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ?

Je grimaçais.

- Désolé Oliwa. Je m'amusais. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

Elle me lançait un regard noir.

- Yall t'attend dans le hall.

Je soupirais.

- Je croyais qu'on ne partait que demain matin. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a encore changé d'avis ?

Elle haussait les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas. Elle a dit que quelqu'un devait venir chercher je-ne-sais-pas-qui ce soir alors qu'il fallait qu'on parte avec elle avant que le type l'emmène. En fait, tu lui demanderas, je n'en sais rien, moi !

Je me relevais en même temps que Padma et Anthony qui me serraient à tour de rôle dans leurs bras sous le regard noir d'une certaine Serpentard.

- On se retrouve pendant les vacances, Lay.

J'acquiesçais et sortais. Oliwa marchait d'un pas pressé et légèrement agacé.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il ne va pas ?

- Rien, grognait-elle. Yall m'a demandé d'être rapide, je le suis.

Je soupirais. Je ne parlais pas énormément à Oliwa. Elle était plutôt distante et sa mauvaise humeur constante avait tendance à 'agacer.

Lorsque j'arrivais dans le hall, j'écarquillais les yeux en apercevant Stearns. A côté d'elle, Parker et Quinn lui lançaient des regards méfiants

- On l'emmène avec nous, expliquait ma sœur. Il est hors de question qu'elle retrouve son oncle pour les vacances. Je ne suis pas payer pour rien, après tout.

J'hochais la tête et après avoir fait apparaître tout mes bagages nous partions de Poudlard.

* * *

Le Manoir Sheikh était immense. Il était divisé en sept parties, séparé chacune par un petit jardin. Vu de haut, les grands bâtiments formé un rectangle avec une grande cour, au centre. La partie une contenait un salon, une grande chambres et d'autres salles que je n'avais jamais pris soin de visité. C'était ici que vivait mes grands-parents paternels. La partie deux, contenait à peu près le même nombre de pièces. Cet espace était à Warren et Mike. La partie trois était désormais déserte. Elle était quelques mois plutôt habité par Lewis, Zhen et leur fils, Kent. Je n'allais jamais dans la partie quatre car je n'aimais pas spécialement ses occupants. Ben et Tracy étaient tout deux égoïste et mesquin. J'appréciais cependant assez bien Erwan et Axial qui étaient doux et gentils. Je n'avais jamais parlé à Rick. Il était peu bavard et ne sortait jamais de sa chambre sauf sous ordres de notre Grand-père. Oliwa, Parker et Quinn entraient dans la partie cinq. Leur maison. Leur mère, Leighton était rarement là, toujours en voyage d'affaire. C'était donc son mari, Ian Matcher qui s'occupait de leurs enfants. Moi, je vivais dans la partie six. C'était la plus grande de part notre nombre d'enfant. J'entrais dedans en souriant. Dans la cuisine, un elfe de Maison apprenait à ma mère à cuisiner pendant que Valens et Deven se moquaient gentiment. Après avoir reçue les embrassades exagérés de ma mère, je montais dans ma chambre afin d'y laisser mes valises. Elle était grande. Très grande. Certainement un peu trop, d'ailleurs. Les meubles étaient en bois foncés et les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie couleur bronze. Mon lit quant à lit était de couleur bleu.

Je fronçais les sourcils lorsque j'entendais frapper à la porte. La tête brune d'Ulrick apparaissait avec Stearns.

- Elle voulait te voir.

J'hochais la tête et laissait entrer la Serpentard. Mon frère refermait la porte sans un mot.

- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, remarquait la brune.

- Je le suis.

- Est-ce que c'est grâce aux vacances ou parce qu'Aklen a réussi à se lancer ?

Je souriais.

- Certainement un peu des deux.

Son visage devenait alors amusé.

- Est-ce qu'elle s'y est prit comme un manche ?

- Elle a été parfaite. Elle l'est toujours.

Un sourire s'affichait sur son visage.

- Tant mieux, alors.

- Ouais.

- Tu sais… Elle risque de venir me chercher, dans quelques jours.

J'écarquillais les yeux.

- Ici ? Au manoir ?

- Oui. Ou du moins, ses parents.

Je rougissais à l'idée de les rencontrés. Comment pourrais-je leur parler en me souvenant que la dernière fois que j'ai vu leurs fille je l'ais embrassé ?

- Je sens que je vais m'amuser, déclarait la brune.

- Si ça peut te faire rire, alors…

Elle souriait avant de froncer les sourcils, quelques secondes plus tard.

- Tu ne te demande pas pourquoi ta sœur à voulue m'emmener ici ?

- Non, ça ne me regarde pas.

Elle souriait.

- Aklen avait raison…

Je ne m'étonnais pas qu'elle lui ait déjà parlé de ce qu'elle appelait « mon manque de curiosité ». Les vacances d'Octobre commençait et je sentais qu'elle allait me paraître bien longues…

* * *

J'étais assise sur le canapé du salon à discuter avec Yall et Kalia – après deux jours de cohabitation j'avais fini par l'appeler par son prénom – lorsque mon grand-père entrait dans le salon avec un homme portant une robe de sorcier noir. Au sourire de Kalia et aux yeux bleu marine de l'homme, je comprenais immédiatement à qui j'avais à faire.

- Mesdemoiselles. Je viens chercher Kalia. Je tiens à vous remercier de l'avoir accueilli chez vous.

Yall se levait pour aller lui serrer la main.

- Enchanté. Yall Sheikh. Lorsque j'ai su dans quelle situation été Kalia, je n'ai pas hésité à la prendre sous mon aile.

- C'est très noble de votre part.

Mon père choisissait ce moment pour entrer dans la pièce. Il fronçait les sourcils.

- Mark Paklorn ? Puis-je savoir ce qui t'amène ici ?

Je fronçais les sourcils en entendant le tutoiement. Peu de gens bénéficiaient de tant de familiarité de la part de mon père.

- Il vient chercher Kalia, expliquait Yall.

Mon père hochait la tête avec froideur. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de grimaçait. S'ils ne s'entendaient pas, ça n'arrangeait pas mes affaires.

Réalisant que j'étais toujours sur le canapé, je décidais d'aller le saluer à mon tour.

- Vous êtes une camarade d'Aklen ?, demandait-il.

J'hochais la tête.

- Bien. J'aimerais vous demandez de ne pas ébruiter la situation de Kalia.

Mon père se rapprochait avec un regard noir.

- Pour qui prends-tu ma fille ? Elle sait pertinemment ce qui ne doit pas être dit.

- J'en suis bien conscient, mais je devais m'en assurer.

- Je crois savoir que ma famille est bien plus sûre que la tienne.

L'homme aux cheveux aussi blond que ceux de sa fille serrait la mâchoire.

- Je ne te permets pas, répondait-il avec calme.

- Tu es dans mon salon. Je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de te plaindre de mes paroles.

- Chris, intervenait mon grand-père. Laisse donc partir la jeune demoiselle avec son nouveau tuteur.

J'arquais un sourcil. Son nouveau tuteur ? Était-il possible que Kalia fasse désormais partie de la famille Paklorn ?

- Chris Sheikh, toujours un plaisir de te revoir.

Mon père le fusillait du regard. Bien que son visage était totalement neutre, nous avions tous compris que c'était de l'ironie.

- Je suppose que nous nous recroiserons au gala de Mme Jones.

Il hochait la tête.

- Très certainement.

Sur ces mots, il sortait avec Kalia et mon grand-père pour les accompagner.

- Vous le connaissez ?, demandait Yall.

- Légèrement. Nous étudiions en même temps à Poudlard. Et je tiens à vous précisez que désormais, je refuse qu'un Paklorn n'entre dans ce manoir. Qui qu'il soit.

Je déglutissais difficilement. Ça, c'était vraiment mauvais pour moi.

* * *

J'accueillais Anthony en le serrant dans mes bras. Il me lançait un sourire chaleureux avant de saluer ma famille.

- Comment vas-tu ?, lui demandait poliment ma mère.

- Très bien, merci. Les vacances passent à une vitesse folle, j'ai dû mal à croire que ça fait déjà cinq jours.

- Layen n'est pas d'accord, intervenait Flinch. Elle passe son temps à se plaindre que ça passe trop lentement.

Mon ami me lançait un sourire amusé alors que je rougissais légèrement.

- Layen a un copain ?, demandait Deven.

Je lui lançais un regard noir. Comment avait-il pu arriver à cette conclusion ?

- Moi ? Non ! N'importe quoi !

- Oh Merlin, ma fille est amoureuse.

- Maman !, m'indignais-je.

- C'est qui ? Je l'ais déjà croisé ?, questionnait Yall.

- Mais c'est personne !

- Pas de mensonge entre nous, petite sœur, déclarait Valens en passant son bras par-dessus mon épaule.

- Vous racontez n'importe quoi !

- Quel est son nom de famille ? Je connais peut-être ses parents.

- Père ! Vous n'allez pas vous-y mettre vous aussi !

Il souriait avant de continuait à lire son journal. Anthony lâchait un rire amusé.

- Tu ne pourras pas m'accuser, je n'ai rien dit !

- Alors c'est vrai ?, demandait Flinch. Layen est en couple ?

- Non ! Je… Je vais dans ma chambre !

Mon ami me suivait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Une fois que nous étions seuls, il me lançait un sourire désolé. Je soupirais tout en m'étalant sur mon lit.

- Mon père a dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais voir un Paklorn dans le Manoir.

Il grimaçait.

- Ce n'est pas cool. Mais tu pourras toujours l'inviter à dormir sur la terrasse.

- Anthony ! Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter. Ça ne me fait vraiment pas rire.

Il prenait mes mains.

- Entre nous, ça fait combien de temps qu'on se connait ? Ton père, je l'ais bien cerné. Il aura beau t'en vouloir et rester fermé, il ne tiendra pas longtemps. Il préférera apprendre à connaitre une Paklorn que d'abandonner sa fille.

J'haussais les épaules. Anthony avait un don pour réussir à comprendre rapidement les personnes qu'il rencontrait. Je n'aurais pas été étonné qu'il sache depuis le début ce que la belle Serpentard blonde ressentait.

* * *

Je passais la journée à rire. On passait surtout beaucoup de tant à parler de deux élèves de Serpentards. Cela-dit, nous avions également pris un peu de temps pour parler d'un sujet bien plus sérieux qui nous mettait assez mal-à-l'aise. Un sujet que nous n'abordions qu'en lieu sûr, de peur d'être observer, autrement. Un sujet qui resterait encore secret pendant un petit moment...

En début de soirée, alors que nous revenions d'une balade en balai, un hibou blanc que je ne connaissais pas venait me donner une enveloppe. J'arquais un sourcil sous le regard amusé d'Anthony.

- Padma m'a déjà écrit ce matin, il est rare qu'elle m'en envoie deux dans la même journée. Tu pense que c'est grave ?

- Je ne pense pas, non.

Je le regardais suspicieuse avant d'ouvrir. Je souriais à pleine dents en reconnaissant l'écriture que j'avais beaucoup vue ces dernières semaines.

« _Salut, Serdeikh._

_Alors voilà, je déteste écrire. Mais il semblerait selon Kalia qu'une certaine règle existe m'obligeant à le faire alors… Si c'est obligatoire…_

_J'imagine que tu pense beaucoup à moi. Kalia m'a avoué qu'elle t'entendait susurrait mon prénom dans ton sommeil. Si, je t'assure ! Si ça peut te rassurer, ça m'arrive de penser à toi, aussi._

_J'ai appris que tu avais rencontré mon père. Les présentations n'ont pas dû être réellement sympathiques. Je sais que nos parents ne s'apprécient que moyennement. J'espère que ça ne t'effraie pas trop. Kalia m'a dit que tu avais beaucoup de respect pour ton paternel, tu le vouvoie ! J'ai vraiment été surprise. Même mes parents qui sont très stricte sur mon éducation et qui ne montrent que rarement de signe d'affection ne m'obligent pas à les vouvoyer. Enfin bref… Tu fais ce que tu veux, hein. Ne te sens surtout pas offensé._

_Oh, tant que j'y pense ! Goldstein va certainement te rendre visite dans la semaine alors je me sens obligé de t'ordonner de ne pas lui faire lire cette lettre ! Les conséquences pourraient être terribles, sinon !_

_Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi écrire… Tu sais, je ne suis pas habitué. Kalia se moque bien de moi, tu pense, quelle traîtresse !_

_Je crois que je vais aborder un sujet qui me semble important…_

_Au vu de ce qui s'est passé vendredi soir, je me demandais… Est-ce que cela signifie qu'on forme une sorte de couple ? Si c'est le cas, j'aimerais éviter que ça s'ébruite. Non pas que j'en ais honte ! Juste qu'avec nos familles… J'imagine que tu comprendras. Je suppose que tu as déjà tenue informer Patil et Goldstein. J'en ais fais autant avec Kalia. Honnêtement, je crois que la totalité des élèves étant présent à la fête ont compris mais… Je n'ai pas envie de confirmer leurs doutes. J'aimerais qu'on fasse ça à notre rythme et… j'imagine que si la moitié de Poudlard est au courant et que nos pères respectifs en entendent parler… Ça pourrait mal se passer et, je n'y tiens pas particulièrement._

_Hum… voilà, le sujet délicat et abordé, il me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter de bonnes vacances et j'ose espérer une réponse…_

_A bientôt, le Reptile. _»

- Vu le sourire niais que tu arbore, j'imagine que l'auteur de cette lettre et une certaine Serpentard blonde. Je ne suis pas autorisé à lire, hein ?

Je secouais négativement la tête avec un sourire désolé.

- Tu m'excuseras Anthony mais… J'ai une réponse à envoyer.

- Tu me laisse t'aider ?

- Non !

- Hey !

- Tu n'as qu'à jouer avec Flinch. Ou Erwan, tu as déjà été dans ses quartiers ? Je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux de te voir.

Il soupirait mais me laissait tout de même seule. Je prenais une plume et commençait ma réponse.

* * *

Voilà voilà, avec l'espoir que ça vous ait plus ;) J'espère n'être pas allé trop vite dans leur relation.

C'est un chapitre auquel j'aimerais vraiment avoir vos avis puisque, comme je l'ais dis plus tôt, c'est un chapitre plutôt décisif.

Alors on se retrouve samedi prochain pour la suite. Une réponse pour Aklen, les retrouvailles... Ce sera dans le chapitre 6 ;)

À bientôt


	6. Chapter 6

_Alors, étant en week-end exceptionnellement plus tôt, j'ai décidé de publié aujourd'hui :)_

_Merci beaucoup à Dess pour ton review. S'il y a bien quelque chose que je redoute, c'est que ça devienne trop nié, j'ai donc apprécié que tu me dise que ça ne tombait pas dans le style guimauve ;) Je suis désolé si les premiers chapitres ne sont pas toujours facile à comprendre au niveau des dialogues, je fais des efforts pour m'améliorer ;)_

_Voici la suite, les débuts du couple tant attendu ;)_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

_Aklen Paklorn_

Je faisais les cents pas dans ma chambre sous le rire amusé de Kalia. Depuis que nous lui avions appris l'excellente nouvelle que mes parents avaient obtenue sa garde, que son oncle avait été jugé inapte à s'occuper d'elle et que son frère pourrait bientôt venir vivre lui aussi au Manoir, elle avait repris gout à la vie.

- Calme-toi, Klen. Elle prend son temps pour te répondre, c'est tout.

- Peut-être qu'elle est contre le fait qu'on se fasse discrète.

J'écarquillais les yeux.

- Par Salazar Serpentard ! Peut-être qu'elle ne nous voit pas comme un couple ! Elle m'a peut-être embrassé comme ça, pour… le fun ?

- Tu te pose trop de question. Ça ne te ressemble pas.

- Je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de chose, excuse-moi.

- J'ai passais deux jours chez elle et s'il y a bien quelques choses dont je suis certaine, c'est qu'elle t'adore. Ne te tracasse pas pour ça.

- Et si

- Klen !, me coupait-elle. Ne stresse pas pour si peu.

Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit en soupirant.

- La relation de nos pères risque d'être un grand obstacle.

- Que vous surmonterez.

- C'est vraiment flippant le fait que tu sois passé de Kalia-la-larve-dénué-de-sentiments à Kalia-je-suis-toujours-optimiste.

Elle souriait.

- J'ai toujours eu confiance en ce couple que tu formes avec elle.

- Ne parlons pas de couple avant d'avoir reçue sa réponse.

Elle roulait des yeux.

- Est-ce que tu te rappelle comment tu me trouvais stupide lorsque j'étais anxieuse de ne pas recevoir de lettre de Harper, en troisième année ?

- C'est différent…

Elle croisait les bras sur ça poitrine.

- Explique-moi en quoi !

- Ce n'est pas une simple histoire d'ado, tu comprends ? C'est Layen Sheikh ! Ça fait des années que j'attends ça !

Elle souriait tendrement.

- Je sais. Mais ne sois pas si nerveuse. Je suis certaine qu'elle va te répondre et que tu vas adorer ce qu'elle va t'avoir écrit.

J'hochais la tête.

- Parle-moi d'autre chose.

- Michael Corner sort avec Mandy Brocklehurst.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais. Et Pansy a des vus sur Theodore.

Je lâchais un rire amusé.

- Je ne te crois pas !

- C'est pourtant vrai. Tu sais que Jeden voit une fille en ce moment…

Je me relevais en position assise.

- Non, c'est vrai ? D'où tu sais ça ? Comment ça se fait qu'il ne m'en ait pas parlé ?

Elle relevait le menton afin de me regarder de haut comme le faisait souvent Jeden.

- Aklen, commençait-elle d'une voix grave. Je voulais te dire que dernièrement je suis sortie plusieurs fois avec une fille de Serdaigle. Juste pour t'oublier, bien sûr. Je n'éprouve aucuns sentiments pour elle car elle n'égalera jamais ta beauté.

Je la tapais gentiment.

- Ne dis pas ça ! Je vais me sentir coupable après.

- C'est exactement pour ça qu'il ne te la pas dit.

- Géniale… Tu as dis une fille de Serdaigle ?

- Ouais. On découvre beaucoup de chose en observant. Mais si je te le disais… ce serait assez bizarre.

- Lovegood ?

- Idiote.

- Quoi ? On ne sait jamais.

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils aimeraient que je te le dise. A vrai dire, ils sont sortis ensemble quelques fois mais… je ne crois pas que se soit du sérieux.

J'écarquillais les yeux.

- Patil !

Elle grimaçait.

- Si tu en parles à Layen, tu perds tout espoir de devenir un jour l'amie de ses amis. Sans parler de Jeden… Il t'en voudrait.

- Je m'en fiche pas mal que ses amis même bien.

- Imagine que je déteste Layen. Ça ne te poserait aucun problème ?

Je roulais des yeux.

- Ça va, je ne le dirais pas. Mais… tu es sure qu'ils ne se voient pas pour le devoir de DCFM ?

- Certaine.

- T'es douée pour découvrir les secrets des autres, toi.

- Ouais. A ce propos, je sais pourquoi Layen refuse catégoriquement de devenir un membre entier du Quidditch.

- Vraiment ?

- Tu veux le savoir ?

- Quelle question ! Bien sûr que je veux le savoir.

Elle grimaçait.

- Par moi ?

- Kalia !

- Je suis sérieuse. Si tu attendais qu'elle te le dise elle-même ça pourrait renforcer vos liens.

Je soupirais.

- Oui, mais je suis de Serpentard.

- Et elle de Serdaigle. Elle s'en rendra compte si tu le sais déjà. Elle sera certainement vexée.

Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, j'entendais un cognement contre la fenêtre. Avec un grand sourire, je m'empressais d'ouvrir la vitre ainsi que l'enveloppe.

_« Hey, Reptile, quelle surprise !_

_Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à recevoir une lettre de toi et je dois t'avouer que je suis plutôt heureuse que tu sois « obligée » de m'écrire. Est-ce que je dois remercier Kalia pour ça ?_

_Evidemment, comme tu t'en serais douté, je suis certaine qu'elle ne m'a jamais entendue susurrer ton prénom. Je le crie plutôt… »_

J'écarquillais les yeux, le rouge aux joues. Kalia fronçait les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

- Rien…

«_ J'espère bien que tu as rougis en lisant cette phrase qui est totalement fausse, rassure-toi._ »

Je roulais des yeux.

- Je la déteste, grognais-je.

«_ Pour ce qui concerne le vouvoiement que j'utilise avec mon père, je peux comprendre que ça te surprenne mais j'ai été élevé comme ça et je me vois très mal le tutoyer. Cela n'empêche pas que je suis assez proche de lui. Pas autant que je le suis avec ma mère mais… je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit comparable. Anthony aussi avait été choqué du vouvoiement, la première fois qu'il m'avait entendue m'adresser à lui._

_Justement, en parlant d'Anthony, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne lira pas cette lettre. Et j'espère bien que tu ne feras pas lire celle-là non plus à Kalia._

_Quant à la relation qu'ont nos pères, ça m'a un peu effrayée, je dois te l'avouer. Anthony m'a rassuré mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir tout de même peur._ »

Je lâchais un petit grognement.

- Foutu Goldstein à la noix... Toujours avec elle, celui-là.

« _Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je penserais qu'en lisant cette dernière phrase, tu craindrais que nos pères puissent être un obstacle. Mais je sais pertinemment que tu es plutôt en train de cracher sur Anthony._

_Alors… pour ce qui est du sujet sérieux… Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, je suis de ton avis. Je n'ai aucunement envie que toute l'école se mêle de notre couple. Car oui, Aklen Paklorn, nous formons un couple. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que tu te pose encore la question étant donné que si ce n'était pas le cas, tu étais sensé partir en exile dans le monde Moldu._

_J'ai moi aussi, vraiment envie qu'on y aille à notre rythme et j'imagine que ça ne risque pas d'être facile tout les jours. Parce qu'on a toute les deux nos caractères et que la certitude que j'avais qui me disait que dans chaque couple il y avait le dominant et le dominé me laisse perplexe. Aucun doute qu'aucune de nous deux ne se laissera soumise à l'autre._

_J'ai peur qu'on n'y arrive pas. Je sais qu'on peut le faire mais… il faudra surmonter pas mal d'épreuves pour ça._

_En tout cas, c'est avec plaisir que j'ai lu ta lettre et que j'y ais répondue le plus vite possible. Tu arriveras certainement à me faire une réflexion car ce n'était pas assez rapide pour toi._

_A bientôt. _

_Serdeikh_. »

Je relevais lentement la tête vers Kalia qui me dévisageait avec inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Elle… Je. Wow. Il semblerait que je sois en couple.

Elle affichait un grand sourire avant de venir me serrer dans ses bras.

- Je te l'avais dis.

Elle s'éloignait avec une petite grimace.

- On peut aller manger, maintenant ? J'ai faim, moi.

J'acquiesçais et nous descendions dans le salon où mon père et ma mère discutaient. Ils se tournaient vers nous, sourcils haussés.

- Cela fait une heure que nous sommes sortie de table, jeunes demoiselles.

- Excusez-nous Monsieur Paklorn, nous avions beaucoup de chose à nous raconter.

- Mark, corrigeait-il. Et nous avons dépassé le stade du vouvoiement.

J'hochais la tête.

- Tu n'es plus chez Serdeikh, rappelle-toi.

- Serdeikh ?, répétait mon père. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Layen Sheikh, répondait ma mère à ma plus grande surprise. La plus jeune fille de Chris et Sara.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Tu m'as souvent parlé d'elle, Aklen.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Pourtant…

Devant son sourire malicieux, je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues.

- Nous t'avons mieux appris à cacher tes sentiments, déclarait mon père.

- Quels sentiments ?, répondais-je aussitôt.

Le sourire complice qu'ils échangeaient me rendait réellement mal à l'aise. Alors que je décidais de me dirigeait vers la cuisine, mon père m'interpellait. Je me retournais vers lui et devant son expression sérieuse, je savais que je n'aimerais probablement pas ce qu'il allait me dire.

- Fais attention à toi. Je ne suis pas sûr que Chris Sheikh t'apprécie en apprenant que tu es ma fille.

- Pourquoi ne pas leur dire que nous n'avons jamais été du mauvais côté ?

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec la guerre. Le fait que nos cousins aient été Mangemorts n'est qu'un argument pour lui.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Que s'est-il passé, alors ?

- Ça n'a pas d'importance.

Comprenant qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, j'hochais la tête et partais dans la cuisine. C'était d'autant plus inquiétant. Si nos parents auraient eu des problèmes à cause de la guerre, c'était quelque chose de facile à réparer en prouvant l'innocence de ma famille. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et j'avais l'impression que la raison qui les tenait éloigné n'était pas futile…

* * *

Les vacances passaient à une vitesse déconcertante. Durant toute la dernière semaine, Serdeikh et moi avions échangé beaucoup de lettres. Plus j'approchais du quart, plus je stressais. Comment devais-je réagir ? Lui sourire ou l'ignorer pour ne prendre aucun risque ? Lorsque nous nous retrouverions, l'embrasser ou simplement discuter ?

- Tu te poses trop de questions, déclarait Kalia, à côté de moi.

Je soupirais.

- Je suis ridicule.

- C'est rien de le dire.

Je lui lançais un regard mauvais.

- Tu pourrais au moins nier !

- Ça ne me ressemble pas. Tout comme ça ne te ressemble pas de t'inquiété de vos retrouvailles. Sois toi-même et ça se passera bien.

J'hochais la tête et entrais dans le train qui venait tout juste d'arriver. Kalia et moi choisissions un compartiment vide où nous étions rapidement rejointes par Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, Greengrass, Parkinson et Jeden.

- Alors, vos vacances ?, demandait le blond.

- Trop rapide, grognait le noir.

J'haussais les épaules.

- Ça ne me dérange pas de revenir à Poudlard.

- On ne se demande pas pourquoi, rétorquait mon amie.

Ils affichaient tous des sourires amusés, comprenant parfaitement la situation.

- Quoi ?, demandais-je innocemment. J'ai toujours aimé cette école.

- Oui, tout à fait, répondait Malfoy une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

- Je suis étonné que tu ne sois pas ravie de revenir, d'ailleurs. Moi qui pensais que tu serais heureux de retrouver Potter.

- Potter ?, répétait Zabini. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ?

- Draco ne t'en a pas parlé ? Étrange...

Il se tournait vers le blond en arquant les sourcils.

- De quoi elle parle ?

- Aucune idée, mentait-il.

Satisfaite, je souriais narquoisement et regardais Jeden.

- Et toi, Jed. Comment ça se

- Aklen, me coupait Kalia avec un regard dur.

Je soupirais.

- Comment ça se passe chez les Rilsan, corrigeais-je.

Il fronçait les sourcils.

- Il y a des raisons pour que ça n'aille pas ?

J'haussais les épaules.

- C'est juste une question, pour faire la conversation.

- Ouais, répondait-il, septique.

Je souriais pour faire partir ses doutes mais ça ne semblait pas vraiment marcher. Peu importait, à vrai dire.

Après une bonne heure de trajet, je me levais subitement.

- Je vais faire un tour.

- J'imagine que je ne viens pas avec toi, déclarait Kalia avec un sourire amusé.

Je lui répondais par un regard noir et sortais.

Je trouvais rapidement le compartiment des Serdaigles et après avoir prit ma respiration, je rentrais.

- Oh, c'est vous ? Je passais juste voir si tout se passait bien, en tant que Préfète.

Elle affichait un grand sourire et je me fichais soudainement de paraître stupide ou pas.

- Tu tombes bien. Je voulais te parler de… Kalia.

- Oh, oui, je voulais aussi t'en parler.

Il était vrai qu'utiliser mon amie pour être seules était plutôt mesquin. Mais j'étais sûr que Kalia ne nous en voudrait pas.

Sous les sourires de ses amis, elle se levait et nous quittions toute les deux le compartiment.

- Celui d'à côté est vide, murmurait-elle.

En un temps record, nous étions enfermées dans le compartiment voisin au sien et j'avais à peine fermé la porte qu'elle m'emprisonnait de ses lèvres. Je voulais me tuer lorsque le gémissement _de surprise_ sortait de ma bouche. Elle s'éloignait avec un petit rire moqueur.

- A ce point là ?

Je lui répondais par un faux regard noir.

- Ne te sens pas offusqué. Ça me touche, vraiment.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Sur tout les élèves de Poudlard, il a fallu que ça tombe sur une foutue Serdaigle chiante et arrogante.

- Arrogante ? Tu rigole ?

- Pas du tout.

Elle croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je suis loin de l'être, grognait-elle.

Je souriais amusé devant sa moue boudeuse.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave, je t'aime bien quand même.

Elle relevait lentement les yeux vers moi et ne pouvait retenir son sourire plus longtemps.

- Tu m'énerve, Aklen Paklorn.

- Je sais, et j'adore ça.

- Sadique !

- Moi ? Non ! Peut-être autant que tu es arrogante, en fait.

Elle secouait la tête, amusée avant de s'asseoir sur la banquette en soupirant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demandais-je, inquiète.

- Yall va rester à Poudlard. En tant que remplaçante de Rusard, je crois.

- On sera discrète.

- J'ai l'impression qu'ils savent tous.

- Mais aucun n'a de preuves concrètes.

- Je sais. Mais j'ai peur.

- A cause de ton père ?

Elle acquiesçait.

- Personnellement, je me fiche pas mal de ce qu'il peut penser.

- C'est justement ça qui me fait peur.

J'attrapais une de ses mains avant de planter mon regard dans le sien.

- Je ne suis pas douée, niveau relation. Mais, je crois savoir que les parents ne sont sensés être impliqué seulement après de longues semaines.

Elle souriait.

- Tu as raison. Oublions-les.

Elle hésitait à me dire quelque chose, se demandant certainement quelle serait ma réaction.

- Quoi ?, demandais-je, sourcils froncés.

- Est-ce que si je te fais une remarque sur le fait que tu me tiennes la main, tu vas me lâcher brusquement et te renfermer ?

Je roulais des yeux mais ne la lâchais pas pour autant. J'aimais trop ce contact pour ça. Elle souriait et je m'approchais d'elle pour l'embrasser. Les semaines à venir risquaient d'être fortes intéressantes.

* * *

Comme toujours, Fagon était en retard. Nous étions curieux de savoir qui avait obtenue la meilleure note et gagné la récompense. Bien qu'on se doutait tous que ce ne devait pas être un grand cadeau.

- En tout cas, j'espère ne pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien, grognait Parkinson. Travailler avec Corner était réellement un cauchemar.

- Tu n'es pas la plus à plaindre, se lamentait Zabini. Loufoca est impossible.

- Au moins, elle ne devait pas beaucoup te parler, intervenait Malfoy. Imaginez comment c'était horrible avec Brocklehurst qui gloussait d'un rien.

Je lançais un petit regard à Jeden qui ne disait rien, lui. Je me retenais à grande peine de lui faire une remarque sur la façon dont il avait supporté Patil.

Un claquement de porte se faisait entendre et Fagon s'avançait jusqu'à son bureau.

- Excusez-moi du retard !

Nous nous taisions et le dévisagions alors qu'il nous lançait un grand sourire.

- J'ai été ravi de voir l'importance que vous avez mit dans ce devoir. Ils étaient très bons. Peut-être que c'est la récompense qui vous a motivé. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai décidé de ne pas les noter mais plutôt de faire un classement. Alors… Celui qui m'a le moins intrigué, à été celui de Miss Parkinson et Monsieur Corner. Je pense que vous vous êtes contenté du minimum. Ensuite, vient Miss Brocklehurst et Monsieur Malfoy. Je ne ressens pas de passion, dans vos devoirs. En Cinquième, j'ai trouvé intéressant celui de Miss Lovegood et Monsieur Zabini. Mais le niveau des autres étaient bien hauts. Les Miss Sheikh, Paklorn et Stearns s'en sont très bien sortie, elles aussi, mais elles demeurent quatrième.

J'haussais les épaules, on avait au moins battu Malfoy.

- Enfin, en troisième position, se trouve… Miss Greengrass et Monsieur Boot. C'était passionnant, j'ai réellement adoré. On peut voir que vous-y avez passé beaucoup de temps. Ça me fait plaisir. En deuxième position, Messieurs Goldstein et Nott. J'ai pu remarquer que vous aviez des accords différents et malgré cela, ça reste un devoir rempli et captivant. Donc, vous l'auriez compris, Miss Patil et Monsieur Rilsan, vous êtes les grands gagnants.

Je souriais, peut-être qu'ils profiteraient bien de leurs récompenses ensemble…

- Alors, j'aimerais - avant de vous dire ce qu'il en ait - que vous choisissiez chacun un camarade avec qui vous voulez partager votre victoire.

Alors que Jeden prononçait mon nom, Patil déclarait qu'elle y irait avec la belle Serdaigle. Ça aurait pu être un coup monté pour que nous nous retrouvions tous les deux ensembles, mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'étais l'amie la plus proche de Jeden et Serdeikh devait être celle de Patil.

- Bien, alors, Monsieur Rilsan et Miss Sheikh, Paklorn et Patil, je vais vous emmener au théâtre du grand sorcier ! Nous allons voir _La Triste métamorphose de mes pauvres pieds_ de Forbien Narré.

Nous le dévisagions tous, ne voyant pas pourquoi ça attiré tant son excitation. Beaucoup d'entre nous avions déjà vu cette pièce, datant du quinzième siècle, énormément de fois.

- Elle est jouée par d'excellents acteurs.

- Comme ?, demandait Patil.

- Comme… hum… Will Cohn, Cameron Arch, Beth Millen…

- On ne les connait pas, grognait Serdeikh.

- Ce sont de vieux amis à moi !

- Super…, soupirait Jeden.

- Ce sera quand ?, lui demandais-je.

- Dans quinze jours ! J'ai hâte !

Je roulais des yeux, je sentais que ce serait bien long.

* * *

Assise dos contre un arbre, je caressais les cheveux de la belle Serdaigle dont la tête était posée confortablement sur mes cuisses. Installées paisiblement dans un coin tranquille de la cours de Poudlard, nous profitions du soleil de plus en plus rare en ce mois d'octobre.

- Donc… Tu es la sœur de Kalia, c'est ça ?

Je grimaçais.

- On ne peut pas dire ça comme-ça. Disons juste que mes parents la prennent en charge jusqu'à ce qu'elle est dix-huit ans, dans quelques mois.

- Tu vas enfin découvrir ce que c'est, l'amour fraternel.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Tu écoutes ce que je te dis ?

Elle me lançait un magnifique sourire rempli d'amusement et d'affection. Encore une fois, je ressentais dans mon ventre un sentiment étrange de bien être. Il était toujours présent lorsque j'étais avec elle mais s'intensifiait à chaque regard et sourire échangés

- Je te taquine, c'est tout.

Je retirais une mèche de ses beaux yeux azur avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front et de me redresser.

- J'ai entendu dire que Boot t'avait encore demandé de rejoindre officiellement l'équipe. En tant qu'adversaire, je suis heureuse que tu ais refusé mais en tant que petite-amie… Je me pose pas mal de questions.

Je devinais à son sourire taquin qu'elle esquiverait mes interrogations.

- J'aime bien quand tu te présente comme ma petite-amie.

- Je sais. Et je n'aime pas que tu évite le sujet.

- Je refuse de prendre la place de Michael.

- Layen…

Sous mon ton sérieux, elle soupirait.

- Kalia va certainement t'expliquer.

- Non. J'ai refusé. Enfin… Elle m'a poussé à refuser mais c'est pareil, non ?

Elle roulait des yeux.

- Je ne lui en aurais pas voulu de te l'avoir dit.

- Je veux que ce soit _toi_ qui me raconte.

Elle se relevait en position assise et venait se blottir dans mes bras. Son parfum venait chatouiller mes narines. Un mélange de fleurs dont les noms ne me revenaient pas.

- J'avais six ans la première fois que j'y ais joué.

- Quelle idée de monter sur un balai à cet âge là, aussi.

Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me lance un regard noir pour l'avoir coupé, elle me donnait une légère tape sur les cuisses.

- Laisse-moi finir. Mon grand-père entrainait Yall. Ma tante, Nall, voulait m'apprendre à jouer. Elle a eu deux secondes d'inattention. Juste, deux secondes. Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Pourtant, ça a suffit à me faire tomber du balai.

Je sentais une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Je n'avais qu'une envie, la serrais dans mes bras. Je savais que ce n'était pas la chute qui l'avait fait arrêter. Ça arrivait à tout le monde de tomber d'un balai. Comme les Moldus tombent tous des vélos en apprenant à en faire.

- Mes parents ont reproché pendant des années mon inconscience à ma tante. Mais également à mon grand-père de ne pas être intervenus pour ralentir ma chute.

- Des années ? Vraiment ? Tu as du boiter un moment, plaisantais-je.

Elle souriait tristement mais je voyais dans ses yeux que ma blague n'était pas à son gout.

- Je… J'ai…

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me raconter. On a le temps. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te brusquer.

Elle hochait la tête et se serrait un peu plus dans mes bras.

- Merci, murmurait-elle.

* * *

Dans la salle sur demande, peu d'élèves étaient là. Alors que j'étais installée sur la table du centre, Goldstein venait s'assoir face à moi. Je relevais la tête de mon parchemin et arquais un sourcil.

- Un problème ?

- Ça fait trois semaines et quelques jours…

- Je sais. Tu es jaloux ? Je te préviens, si tu essaye de

- Du calme, Paklorn, me coupait-il. Je ne vais pas tenter de te la voler. Mais c'est mon amie et tu l'ignores peut-être mais je suis très protecteur envers elle.

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

Il souriait à mon ton si distant.

- Il est tant qu'on est une petite discussion.

- Tu veux dire… une conversation que je devrais avoir avec ses frères ?

- Tout à fait. Ça te préparera, comme ça.

Je soupirais.

- Je ne compte pas lui faire de mal.

- Je m'en doute. Mais je dois te demander si tu es prête. Etre en couple avec Lay n'est pas quelque chose de facile.

- Viens-en au fait, grognais-je.

- Elle accorde une grande importance aux sentiments qu'elle ressent. Ne la prend _jamais_ en compte après quoi que ce soit. Elle doit être ton principal centre d'intérêt.

- Elle l'est déjà.

- Tu dois le lui montrer. Elle doit sentir que tu es là pour elle et que tu ne la laisseras pas tomber. Rassure-la lorsqu'elle a des problèmes avec sa famille. Chose qui arrive de plus en plus souvent. Ne sèche pas ses larmes mais aide la à soulager sa colère et affronter son mal. Layen Sheikh est loin d'être quelqu'un de facile et si tu veux rester avec elle, tu vas devoir faire beaucoup d'efforts.

- Je ferrais n'importe quoi pour elle.

Il affichait un sourire satisfait.

- J'espérais que tu dirais ça. Le plus important pour elle, je pense que tu l'avais remarqué, c'est son père. S'il ne t'apprécie pas, elle n'hésitera pas à t'abandonner.

Je déglutissais difficilement.

- Merci de me mettre la pression, rétorquais-je.

Il haussait les épaules.

- C'est la règle principale. Pour séduire Layen, tu dois séduire son père. Et autant te dire que ce n'est pas gagné.

- Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Mais… ne l'ais-je pas déjà séduite ?, plaisantais-je.

- Tu ne peux pas en être convaincu avant d'avoir rencontré Monsieur Sheikh. J'imagine qu'avec ton nom, la tache sera plus difficile. Mais… je crois que tu es motivée alors… Je n'ai plus qu'à te souhaiter bon courage.

J'acquiesçais et alors qu'il s'éloignait, je l'interpellais. Il se retournait, sourcils froncés.

- Merci, grognais-je.

Il me lançait un grand sourire et sortait.

* * *

_Je sais... ce chapitre est un peu court :/ J'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas de laisser un petit message ;)_

_A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 7 où deux invités inattendus feront de la soirée de Fagon un véritable coup de pression pour Aklen et Layen ;) A plus :) _


	7. Chapter 7

_Alors, étant donné que je viens tout juste de terminer le chapitre 9, je me suis dis que j'allais publier aujourd'hui le chapitre 7 :)_

_Merci pour vos Review, ça me touche beaucoup._

_Comme vous le savez déjà, l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas ;)_

_Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

_Layen Sheikh_

Dans la carriole conduite par les Sombrals que je ne voyais pas, Padma n'arrêtait pas de parler au plus grand damne d'Aklen qui semblait épuisée.

- Je ne comprends pas que tu ne les vois pas, Layen. On a tous perdus quelqu'un durant la guerre.

J'haussais les épaules.

- Les personnes qui me tiennent vraiment à cœur sont encore en vie.

- Et la famille de ta mère ?, me demandait Rilsan, assis face à Padma. D'où vient-elle ?

- Fille unique. Son père ne vivait pas avec elle, il ne lui a jamais porté grande attention. Sa mère est morte durant la première guerre. Je n'en sais pas plus.

- J'imagine que tu ne dois pas poser beaucoup de questions, de toute façon, intervenait Aklen en face de moi.

Je souriais.

- C'est vrai. Et toi, pourquoi, tu les vois, les Sombrals ?

Je pouvais voir un voile de tristesse passer sur son visage avant qu'elle ne reprenne le dessus.

- Ma marraine, la sœur de ma mère. Les Mangemorts sont venu l'attaqué à son concert. Elle s'apprêtait à chanter sa dernière chanson Elle avait prévue d'arrêter sa carrière de chanteuse pour se lancer dans la mode. Sa passion lui a couté la vie.

J'hochais la tête. Elle venait de répondre à une question que je n'avais jamais osé poser. Je comprenais désormais pourquoi elle cachait ses talents de chanteuse.

- Et toi, Jeden ?

J'échangeais un regard amusé avec Aklen en entendant Padma appeler le Serpentard par son prénom.

- Mon meilleur ami est mort d'une grave maladie lorsque j'avais dix ans. Quelques mois avant mon entré à Poudlard.

Un silence tombait lourdement entre nous. Ils pensaient tous à leurs proches disparus.

* * *

À l'instant où nous entrions dans la grande salle, Padma lâchait un hoquet de surprise. J'analysais la pièce, ne remarquant rien de choquant. Les murs étaient tapissés de rouge foncé, décoré d'un symbole aux couleurs clairs. Au plafond, je pouvais apercevoir un grand lustre faisant presque le double de ma taille. Sur une longue table installée le long d'un mur, de nombreux plats avec des toasts étaient posés. Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois que j'étais venue, quelques mois plus tôt.

Plusieurs serveurs en costume noir et blanc se déplaçaient entre les invités. Sur notre droite, une grande porte en bois clair était ouverte, nous laissant entrer nous installés si on le désirait.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait autant de monde.

Je balayais encore une fois la salle du regard. Je reconnaissais certains hommes avec qui mon père avait dû travailler. Leur femme, pendues à leur bras affichaient de grands sourires hypocrite. Je repairais une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, saluer tout le monde. Gwen Hutcher était une ancienne actrice très connue dans le monde sorcier. Cependant, peu de gens avaient l'opportunité de la fréquenter. Elle était du genre renfermé et ne sortait de chez elle qu'à de rares occasions.

J'haussais les épaules.

- C'est pourtant une soirée privée. Nous sommes peu.

Rilsan lâchait un ricanement moqueur.

- Aklen et toi avaient été élevées là-dedans. Chez nous, lors de soirées privées, nous ne sommes pas plus de cinquante. Je suis certain que vous en connaissez la moitié.

- Les trois quarts, corrigeait la belle blonde avec un sourire amusé.

Le professeur Fagon venait nous accueillir avec enthousiasme. Je me retenais de lui faire une remarque sur le fait qu'il n'était pas en retard pour venir s'amuser…

- J'espère que le trajet n'a pas été trop long.

Devant notre absence de réponses, il se forçait un sourire.

- Vous allez bien vous amuser, ce soir. La pièce ne commence qu'à vingt heures. Cela vous laisse deux heures pour profiter des délicieux toasts. Et attention, n'abuser de la boisson ! De toute façon, Miss Sheikh, votre père vous aura certainement à l'œil. Je viens de le croiser, j'ignorais qu'il était présent.

Je sentais Aklen se tendre à côté de moi. Elle ne s'était pas préparée à le rencontrer.

Fagon avait dû remarquer sa grimace puisqu'il posait ses yeux sombres sur elle.

- Ne soyez pas jalouse, Miss Paklorn. Mark aussi est là.

À mon tour de le dévisageait avec inquiétude. Nos pères étaient tous les deux présents. Il était évident qu'ils nous feraient subir leur joute verbale.

- Vos mères ne sont pas là, par contre. C'est étonnant. Je me souviens de l'époque où – tout les quatre – ils formaient le groupe le plus populaire de Poudlard. Après les Maraudeurs, bien sûr.

J'arquais un sourcil.

- Ils étaient amis ?

- Vous voulez rire ? Inséparable. C'est très frustrant de voir que désormais, ils ne s'adressent plus la parole. Enfin bon ! Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Padma se plaçait devant moi.

- Pitié… Ne m'oblige pas à parler à ton père. Il me rend vraiment mal à l'aise. Ou dis lui au moins d'arrêter de se méfier de moi. Je déteste qu'il me regarde avec autant de soupçons !

Je soupirais.

- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Il n'a confiance en personne. Et puis… désolé mais… je ne peux pas changer le jugement qu'il a d'une personne. Il se souvient toujours de votre première rencontre. Tu lui as fait remarquer qu'il ressemblait à Harry Potter en plus beau et plus vieux !

- Et alors ? J'ai dis qu'il était plus beau. C'est sympa, non ?

- Pad'…, soupirais-je. La première impression qu'il a est toujours la plus importante pour lui.

Aklen lâchait un rire nerveux.

- Très rassurant, merci, déclarait-elle d'une petite voix.

J'affichais un grand sourire.

- Ne te mets pas la pression. Si tu dis n'importe quoi… tu auras juste à partir exiler dans un troue perdue du monde moldue.

Ma réplique avait pour effet de la faire sourire. Un sourire crispé et légèrement tendue mais… un sourire tout de même. C'était déjà ça.

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que nous étions entré et j'avais perdue de vu Padma depuis un bon moment. Je savais qu'elle s'amusait beaucoup avec tout ces gens hauts placés. Quelques minutes plus tôt, je l'avais aperçue discuter avec un écrivain très connu. Je n'aurais pas été étonné qu'elle lui demande un autographe. J'étais rassuré de la voir si joyeuse. Dernièrement, elle ne l'était pas vraiment.

À côté de moi, Rilsan s'amusait à taquiner Aklen dès que quelqu'un venait la saluer. Je souriais moi aussi. Il fallait dire qu'il était étonnant de voir avec qu'elle facilitait elle pouvait être autant hypocrite en étant si franche à Poudlard.

Cependant, je trouvais la situation beaucoup moins amusante lorsque son père nous rejoignait. Il portait une robe de sorcier aussi bleue marine que ses yeux. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés avec élégance en arrière, lui donnant un air très sérieux. Il portait des lunettes rectangulaires également bleue marine. On ne se demandait pas quelle était sa couleur favorite… Aklen m'avait dit qu'il avait étudié à Serdaigle, peut-être que ça avait un rapport.

Après avoir sourit tendrement à sa fille, il serrait la main de Rilsan tout en le dévisageait avec méfiance.

- Jeden, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

- Vraiment ? Je suis étonnée de la part de votre fille.

Aklen roulait des yeux.

- Tu es mon ami, c'est normal que je parle de toi, non ?

- Ami ? Tu es sûr ? Ce n'est pas un mot que tu emploi beaucoup.

Monsieur Paklorn suivait l'échange avec un fin sourire.

- Je serais ravi de faire ta connaissance, Jeden. J'imagine que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir.

Le brun hochait la tête. J'étais soulagée en supposant que le grand blond s'éloignerait sans me remarquer. Malheureusement, il se tournait vers moi et ses lèvres pâles formaient un léger rictus. Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux un grand amusement alors qu'il me dévisageait.

- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontré. Pas en très bon termes, cela-dit. Nous avons été contraints de nous séparer dans une mauvaise ambiance.

J'acquiesçais. Et alors que j'aurais pu répondre une phrase qui aurait bien montré mon éducation, aucun son ne sortait de mes lèvres. Je ressentais comme une boule dans la gorge m'empêchant de prononcer le moindre mot. Le son qui s'échappait de ma bouche était un mélange entre un couinement de souris et le cri aigu d'Ernie Macmillan.

À côté de moi, Aklen et Rilsan retenaient à grandes peine leurs rires.

- Ton amie à du mal à s'exprimer, Aklen. Lorsque tu me disais qu'elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, je pensais qu'elle n'était pas bavarde. Pas qu'elle ne savait pas parler, plaisantait-il.

Je déglutissais pour tenter d'enlever cette boule dans ma gorge pendant qu'Aklen posait tendrement sa main sur mon bras. Un geste simple qui produisait pourtant tout un tas de sensations dans mon corps.

- Ne lui en veut pas. Il me semble que son père n'est pas loin. Elle ne doit pas savoir comment agir.

Je me tournais vers elle, étonnée. Il était vrai que j'avais remarqué les coups d'œil que me lançaient mon père mais le plus terrifiant pour moi, était que je devais me présenter au père de ma petite-amie.

- Je comprends. Chris est assez méfiant. Il a certainement dû te dire que je n'étais pas fréquentable. Je m'excuse. Il va prendre ça pour de la provocation alors… Je vais te laisser profiter de la soirée avec Aklen et vos amis. J'espère que nous pourrons avoir une vraie conversation, un jour.

J'acquiesçais et le laissais s'éloigner.

- Bon… Je vous laisse, déclarait Rilsan. Je dois me présenter à certaines personnes qui pourraient m'ouvrir des portes pour l'avenir.

Je le regardais partir et posais mon regard sur Aklen.

- Désolé… Je ne sais pas ce qui ma prise.

Elle affichait un grand sourire et mon cœur ratait un battement.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Mon père n'est pas comme le tien. Il ne se fit pas à la première impression.

Je lâchais un soupire de soulagement.

- Je me rattraperais…

- Tu as intérêt. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu as le temps. Bon… Devant qui dois-je faire attention à ce que je fais ?, demandait-elle en balayant la salle du regard. Je n'ai jamais vu ton père. Les photos de lui sont toujours prises de loin. Quant aux fois où il vient pour le Quidditch… Comment le reconnaître parmi toute ta famille ?

Je souriais alors qu'une idée me venait en tête.

- Tu as toute la soirée pour le trouver. Bon courage.

Alors que je partais en direction de Padma, je sentais le regard ahuri de la belle blonde vénitienne sur moi. La soirée pourrait être assez amusante, finalement.

* * *

Étrangement, la soirée passait à une vitesse affolante. Tout en discutant avec bon nombre d'hommes d'affaires, je gardais un œil sur Aklen qui semblait vraiment tendue dès qu'elle discutait avec un homme d'une quarantaine d'année qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Si je ne lui avais pas dis lequel était mon père, ce n'était pas uniquement pour le jeu. C'était également pour voir la réaction qu'elle pourrait avoir face à lui. Et de ce que j'avais vu, elle risquait de bafouiller, ou pire, faire exactement ce que j'avais fais devant Monsieur Paklorn… Pathétique.

J'étais soulagée de constater que mon père se faisait discret. Pas une seule fois, il m'avait adressé la parole depuis que j'étais arrivée. J'avais compris le message. Il voulait que je me présente moi-même aux grandes personnalités, sans faire appel à lui. Ça me convenait.

Alors que j'entrais dans la salle de théâtre, je n'étais que peu surprise de voir Rilsan et Padma côté à côté au dixième rang. Je m'installais à la gauche de mon amie en souhaitant secrètement qu'Aklen s'assoie à côté de moi et non de Rilsan. Padma se penchait légèrement vers moi.

- Est-ce que ça va ?, murmurait-elle. On n'a pas beaucoup parlé de…

Elle laissait sa phrase en suspens, prenant le plus de précaution possible. Nous avions toute les deux apprit récemment qu'il fallait mieux faire attention.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Pad'. Ce n'était qu'un petit coup dans le ventre. Rien de bien grave.

- Oui mais… C'est de ma faute… Je ne pensais pas qu'**il** s'en prendrait à toi…

Avec un sourire rassurant, je lui faisais comprendre que tout allait bien. Cependant ce n'était pas réellement le cas. J'avais peur. Peur pour elle mais aussi peur pour moi. Et heureusement, alors que j'allais perdre le contrôle, Aklen venait s'installait près de moi.

- Je l'ai pas trouvé, déclarait-elle. J'imagine que ça te rassure.

J'hochais la tête. Je savais qu'à l'entente de son nom, mon père se montrerait exécrable avec elle. Et je connaissais assez Aklen pour savoir qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire bien longtemps. Ce serait certainement un vrai désastre.

Alors que le rideau s'ouvrait, je sentais sa main se glisser dans la mienne. Je savais que mon père était au premier rang et qu'il ne pouvait pas nous voir. Ainsi, je posais ma tête sur son épaule sans la moindre crainte.

- Mon père nous regarde, murmurait-elle.

Je me redressais rapidement, les joues en feu. Je cherchais des yeux où il pouvait être avant de le voir au troisième rang, le regard rivé sur la scène. Je lançais un regard noir à Aklen qui semblait fière d'elle. Une fois son amusement passé, elle me souriait tendrement et tapotais son épaule. Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour m'y reposer.

* * *

Je n'écoutais pas un mot de la pièce que j'avais déjà vu un bon nombre de fois. Je préféré fermer les yeux pour mieux humer le parfum unique de la belle blonde vénitienne. Une odeur indescriptible qui réchauffait mon cœur à l'instant où il venait chatouiller mes narines.

Avec son pouce, elle caressait tendrement le dos de ma main. Je synchronisais ma respiration à la sienne et manquais plusieurs fois de m'endormir, bercée par les petits rires d'Aklen lorsque la pièce devenait comique.

J'étais bien. Tellement bien à cet instant. Son corps près du mien. Je me demandais comment je n'avais pas pu me rendre compte plus tôt des sentiments qui nous liés. Forts et sincères. Même si on ne se l'était jamais dit, on savait toute les deux que ce n'était pas une simple petite histoire d'adolescentes. C'était de l'amour. Du vrai, du pur. Plus puissant que n'importe quel sort. Plus intense que tout autre sentiment que j'avais eu jusqu'à présent. Depuis que nous avions scellées notre premier baisé, c'était comme si nous étions définitivement lié pour toujours. Je savais – je sentais – que désormais, si je venais à la perdre, je serais brisée.

J'avais envie de rouler des yeux à cette constatation. C'était tellement nié. Cela ressemblait aux bouquins à l'eau de rose que je lisais parfois. Pourtant… c'était réellement ce que je ressentais.

Distraitement, je me demandais si l'amour qui unissait mes parents était si puissant. Si c'était le cas, je gardais espoir qu'ils comprendraient, qu'ils accepteraient. Cependant, je me doutais que ce ne serait pas aussi simple…

* * *

Alors que nous retournions au chariot conduit par les Sombrals, nous avions la surprise d'y retrouver le professeur Fagon avec…

- Monsieur Sheikh ?, s'exclamait Padma.

Alors que mon père tournait les yeux vers nous, je sentais Aklen se tendre.

- Bonsoir, Miss Patil. Je suis étonné que nous ne nous soyons pas rencontré dans la soirée. Peut-être cherchiez-vous à m'éviter ?

Je souriais discrètement en voyant le malaise sur son visage.

- Non… Il y avait tellement de gens… Ce doit être pour ça.

Il arquait un sourcil de façon à lui faire comprendre qu'il trouvait sa réponse idiote. Je comprenais que beaucoup se sentait mal-à-l'aise en sa présence. Ses yeux aussi bleu azur que les miens semblaient sonder notre âme à chaque regards échangés. Sans parler de taille plutôt grande qui m'avait toujours intimidé. Il portait un costume Moldu noir. Mon père ne mettait que des vêtements sombres se qui agrandissait la gêne en sa présence. Les rares fois où il souriait, c'était d'un rictus froid donnant des frissons. La seule chose qui n'était pas impeccable chez lui était ses cheveux noirs sans arrêt en batail sur sa tête. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que Padma l'avait comparé à Harry. Ou alors c'était parce qu'il avait quelque traits du visage lui ressemblant. Rien de très concret, cependant.

Il portait son attention sur moi avec un fin rictus.

- Layen. J'ai cru entendre que tu avais fais bonne impression devant mes amis.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, je me contentais d'hocher la tête. Il se tournait vers mon professeur.

- Ils ne vont tout de même pas rentrer de nuit ?

- Non. Nous passons la nuit sur place.

- Quoi ?, nous écriions nous.

Il souriait, satisfait de sa surprise.

- Oui, j'avais oublié de le préciser. D'ailleurs, Monsieur Sheikh, que diriez vous de nous accompagner jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur ?

Mon père grimaçait au nom de l'Auberge qu'il qualifiait de peu aisé. Il hochait cependant la tête, à ma grande surprise.

- J'en profiterais pour faire la connaissance des nouveaux amis de Layen, déclarait-il en dévisageant Aklen et Rilsan.

- Ce ne sont pas réellement mes amis, Père. Juste des camarades.

Je sentais le regard noir de la belle blonde vénitienne se poser sur moi. Alors qu'elle commençait à ouvrir la bouche afin de répliquer, Fagon la devançait.

- Vous pourriez vous montrer pour agréable avec eux. Je crois savoir qu'ils vous ont plusieurs fois sauvé.

J'acquiesçais alors que mon père et Padma fronçaient les sourcils.

- Sauvé de quoi ?, questionnait mon amie.

- Voyons Miss Patil, vous savez bien que Miss Sheikh aurait été tué par des loups si Miss Paklorn et Monsieur Rilsan n'étaient pas intervenu, lors de la grande bataille de Poudlard.

Mon père croisait mon regard. Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux de l'inquiétude et des reproches. Il m'en voulait de n'avoir jamais mentionné ce fait. Il détestait avoir des dettes envers quelqu'un.

Il reportait rapidement son attention sur la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

- Paklorn, vous avez dit ?

Mon professeur hochait la tête et je voyais avec horreur mon père s'approchait d'elle. Ses yeux habituellement froids étaient cette fois coupés avec un sentiment que je n'avais jamais vu chez lui. De la nostalgie. Il déglutissait difficilement en la dévisageant avec une attention particulière.

- Vous ressemblez beaucoup à Jude, s'exclamait-il d'une petite voix.

Aklen écarquillait les yeux alors que le Professeur Fagon semblait plus que gêné. Je me demandais bien qui était cette Jude. Sa mère s'appelait Lana, me semblait-il.

- Jude ?, chuchotait Padma à côté de moi. Comme Aklen _Jude_ Paklorn ?

Je ne répondais pas, mal-à-l'aise de constater que mon amie connaissait mieux le nom de ma petite-amie que moi-même.

Mon père fronçait les sourcils.

- Sa filleule, n'est-ce pas ?

La belle blonde acquiesçait, prise au dépourvu. Rilsan, Padma et moi échangions un regard. Elle nous avait raconté seulement quelques heures plus tôt la mort de sa marraine.

- Mes condoléances.

- Il est un peu tard pour ça, répondait amèrement Aklen.

J'aurais pu lui reprocher de parler ainsi à mon père mais je savais que c'était simplement de la protection. Pour ne pas montrer ses sentiments.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour ça. Et puis… vous êtes toujours en deuil, me semble-t-il.

Elle ne répondait pas. Il avait raison. À l'instar d'Anthony, mon père savait décrypter les personnes dés leur première rencontre.

- C'était une femme bien. Comme sa sœur.

- Gwen était un monstre, s'exclamait-elle.

- Je parlais de votre mère. Pas de leur sœur aînée. Il est évident que Gwen Under n'a fait que souffrir ses proches en servant Voldemort. J'imagine que ce ne doit pas être facile de vivre dans une famille de Mangemorts.

Je serrais les dents en même temps qu'Aklen. Elle pointait le torse de mon Père avec son annulaire droit d'un air menaçant. J'étais certaine de ne pas aimer ce qu'elle allait répondre.

- Je vous interdis de dire ça. Mes parents sont droits et n'ont absolument rien à se reprocher. Ils sont surement plus justes que certains de vos frères.

Alors que le Professeur Fagon allait intervenir, mon père répondait d'un ton neutre et posé.

- Mes frères aiment les traditions. Pas la Magie Noire.

- Mes parents n'ont jamais servi Voldemort !

- Je le sais.

Nous le dévisagions tous, ébahie. La belle blonde fronçait les sourcils.

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi prétendre le contraire ?

- Vous posez trop de questions, Miss Paklorn.

- Plus que votre fille, c'est sûr.

Il s'éloignait légèrement et se tournait vers le Professeur Fagon.

- Allons-y.

Inutile de préciser que personne ne parlait jusqu'à ce que mon père nous quitte.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, alors que j'entrais dans la salle de bain commune, je tombais nez à nez avec une Aklen aux cheveux humides et au corps nu entouré d'une simple serviette blanche. Sans que je ne puisse me contrôler, je la dévorais littéralement du regard. De ses jambes fines élégantes à son visage trempé et pas encore maquillé mais pourtant parfait en passant par sa poitrine à peine cachée sous le tissu blanc.

- Serait-ce du désir que je perçois dans tes yeux, Serdeikh ?

J'entrais mon regard dans le sien.

- Quoi ?

Elle affichait un grand sourire taquin alors que je rougissais brusquement.

- Je… hum… désolé !

Je refermais rapidement la porte. Et je pouvais entendre son rire amusé. Ce sentiment que je ressentais dans mon ventre m'était totalement inconnue.

- Layen ? Ça va ?

Je relevais la tête et tombais face à face avec Padma, un regard inquiet posait sur moi.

- Hum… Oui… C'est juste… Rien.

Je la dévisageais de la tête au pied. Elle semblait déjà être passée dans la salle de bain depuis un moment.

- Tu es prête ? Depuis combien de temps es-tu levé ?, demandais-je, légèrement perdue.

- Une bonne heure.

Elle me montrait la porte en bois, derrière moi, d'un coup de menton.

- J'ai oublié ma baguette dedans, tu permets ? Tu comprends, j'aime bien l'avoir sur moi…

- Non !, répondais-je brusquement.

Elle arquait un sourcil.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui… C'est juste que…

Avant que je ne trouve une réponse correcte, je sentais la porte s'ouvrir et je roulais des yeux devant l'amusement de Padma. Aklen sortait, son uniforme bien en place et ses cheveux blonds attachés en une tresse cascade. Elle souriait tout en tendant sa baguette à mon amie.

- Je crois que ceci t'appartient.

La brune hochait la tête avant de reprendre son bien.

- Merci, Paklorn. J'ai cru que Layen refusait que je la reprenne.

Un nouveau sourire gagnait la belle blonde. Elle se tournait vers moi, un sourcil arqué.

- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ?

Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais déjà habillé, grognais-je.

Le rire moqueur mais amusé de Padma se mélangeant à celui doux et taquin d'Aklen me faisaient baissé les yeux, gênée.

- C'est ça… moquez-vous…

La belle Serpentard s'approchait de moi et caressait du bout de ses doigts ma joue froide.

- Est-ce que tu aurais été jalouse ?

- Pas du tout ! C'est juste que… Après… peut-être que ça t'aurait gênée donc… C'était pour toi…

- Bien sûr, répondait-elle d'un ton qui me faisait parfaitement comprendre qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot.

Sans que je ne m'y attende, elle faisait glisser sa main jusque sur ma nuque et posait avec délicatesse ses lèvres douces sur les miennes. Ce n'était pas un baisé passionné, comme ceux que nous partagions souvent. C'était tendre, léger, affectueux et rempli de sentiment. J'en ressentais des frissons.

Le raclement de gorge de Padma nous poussait à nous séparer, le rouge aux joues. C'était la première fois que nous échangions un baisé devant quelqu'un. C'était assez intimidant. D'autant plus que mon amie nous dévisageait, les yeux pétillant de malice et un sourire plus tendre que taquin, cette fois.

- Vous êtes adorable mais… N'oubliez pas que nous ne sommes pas seule, ici. Alors… si vous voulez garder votre petit secret déjà à moitié découvert pour beaucoup, vous feriez mieux de rester prudente.

Nous hochions la tête. Encore une fois, elle avait raison.

* * *

Voilà un court chapitre un peu mou mais croyez-moi, le prochain sera bien plus mouvementé ;) à Samedi


	8. Chapter 8

_Salut tout le monde, je me suis enfin décidé à poster le Chapitre 8 ;) _

_Je tenais à préciser que pour rendre une partie de ce Chapitre plus crédible, j'ai dû ajouter certains détails dans les Chapitre 3 et 5, cependant, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes pas obligé de les relires ;) _

_Voilà voilà, bonne lecture :)_

* * *

_Aklen Paklorn_

Assise dans un fauteuil de la salle commune de Serpentard, j'écoutais distraitement mes amis parler Quidditch.

Par la fenêtre, je regardais les nuages grisonnants envahir le ciel bleu. L'automne était plus que jamais présent à mon plus grand regret. Je détestais la pluie, le froid, la neige, mais surtout, je détestais noël. Une fête que beaucoup voyait comme la réunification de la famille. Pleins de cadeaux, d'amour et de rire. Seuls les cadeaux étaient là, pour moi. Mes parents ne se montraient jamais ce jour-là.

- Au fait, déclarait Greengrass d'une voix forte me faisant tourner la tête vers elle. La sortie à Pré-au-lard est samedi prochain. Vous pensez y aller avec qui ?

- Ta sœur, répondait naturellement Malfoy.

Elle lui lançait un regard noir.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouve.

Il haussait les épaules.

- Moi non plus. C'est ce qui rend ça amusant.

- Amusant ?, répétait Zabini. Tu es vraiment étrange, Draco. En tout cas, moi, j'y vais avec Perks.

- Perks ?, répétait Nott. Sally-Anne Perks ? Comment l'as-tu convaincu ?

- Que crois-tu, Théo ? J'ai du charme. Désolé de te laisser tout seul.

- Je ne suis pas seul. J'y vais avec Daphnée.

Tous les regards se tournaient vers la blonde qui fronçait les sourcils.

- Pardon ?

- Quoi ? Tu as prévue autre chose ?

- J'y vais avec Kalia et Pansy. Désolé, Nott. Trouve quelqu'un d'autre.

- Rilsan y va avec quelqu'un ?, demandait Zabini.

- Oui. Il vient avec moi, intervenais-je.

- Toi ? Je croyais que tu serais avec Sheikh.

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'y irais avec elle !, me défendais-je inutilement.

- Tu es au courant qu'en y allant avec lui, les rumeurs sur votre couples vont augmenter ? s'exclamait Daphnée.

J'affichais un sourire fier.

- Evidemment. C'est en parti pour ça que j'ai demandé à Jed' de m'accompagner.

- C'est horrible, Klen !, s'exclamait Kalia. Tu l'utilises !

- Et alors ? Il a accepté en connaissance de cause.

Greengrass roulait des yeux.

- Honnêtement, je pense que tu aurais moyennement apprécié que Layen Sheikh te demande de l'accompagner à cette sortie afin de pouvoir cacher sa relation avec Goldstein.

Je serrais les poings.

- Foutu Goldstein ! Ce n'est qu'un

- Klen !, me coupait Kalia avant que je ne commence la longue liste d'insulte qui pourrait décrire le stupide blond. Anthony est son ami. Daphnée te fait juste comprendre ce que doit ressentir Jeden.

- Jed' n'est pas quelqu'un de jaloux. Et il m'a déjà oublié, je n'étais qu'une fille de passage.

- Peut-être, mais il doit quand même se sentir insulté, intervenait Parkinson.

- Peu importe. Il passera la journée avec Patil, de toute façon. Tout est déjà prévu.

- Patil ?, répétait Nott. Parvati Patil ? Pourquoi serait-il heureux de passer la journée avec elle ?

- Non, pas la Gryffondor, la Serdaigle. Ils se fréquentent.

- Klen ! C'est plus fort que toi, hein ?

Tous les yeux s'écarquillaient par l'étonnante nouvelle.

- Est-ce que c'est une blague ?, demandait Malfoy. Je ne leur donne pas plus de deux semaines.

- Ils sont ensemble depuis le devoir commun de Fagon.

- C'est faux, intervenait la voix froide du brun ténébreux. Je ne sors pas avec Padma Patil. Je ne vous dirais pas ce qu'il en ait de ma... _relation_ avec elle. Cela ne vous regarde pas.

Il posait un regard méprisant sur moi.

- Maintenant, Aklen, la prochaine fois que tu auras décidé de fouiner dans ma vie privée et de lancer de fausses rumeurs aux Serpentards, préviens-moi. Que je ne sois pas aussi surpris du peu de… hum… _sympathie_ que tu me renvois.

Je fermais brièvement les yeux, la culpabilité m'accablant. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, un silence pesant se faisait entendre avant que les autres Serpentards ne trouvent une autre occupation, me laissant seule avec Kalia qui me dévisageait avec mécontentement.

- Je t'avais prévenue !

- Ça lui passera.

- Pas avant un moment. Je pense que tu devrais trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour t'accompagner à Pré-au-lard.

Je plissais les yeux, réfléchissant à qui pourrait bien le remplacer. Puis, je plantais mes yeux dans les siens avec un grand sourire.

- N'y pense même pas, Aklen Paklorn.

Je grognais de frustration.

- Allez, quoi ! Tu peux bien laisser Parkinson et Greengrass toutes les deux. Nott sera certainement avec Jed', du coup. Et puis… Tu ne seras pas totalement seule. Ces idiots de Goldstein et Patil seront là, eux aussi.

- Débrouille-toi toute seule. Je ne veux pas être ta bouée de secours. « Jeden ne vient pas ? Aucun problème, Kalia sera là ! Elle ne refuserait jamais de m'aider, naïve comme elle est ! » C'est ça que tu pense ?

Je soupirais alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Décidément, j'enchainais boulette sur boulette.

* * *

Dans une salle de classe vide, j'attendais patiemment Layen depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Lorsqu'elle entrait enfin, je me retenais de lui faire remarquer son retard. Je m'étais déjà pris la tête avec mes deux meilleurs amis, on n'allait pas ajouter ma petite-amie à la liste.

Elle s'approchait de moi avec un regard inquiet.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir rapidement ?

- J'ai écris « rapidement » ? Je commençais à me poser la question…

Elle roulait des yeux et je me giflais mentalement. Il y avait des choses que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de dire, peu importe ma volonté.

- Le professeur Flitwick m'a retenue, désolé.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?, demandais-je.

- Peu important.

- Layen… Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu as mangé à l'opposé de Rilsan et Kalia, ce midi.

Je souriais malicieusement.

- Oh… Tu l'as remarqué ? Je suis sûr que tu ne m'as pas lâché des yeux.

Elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine et me lançait un regard insistant.

- Aklen, je ne reposerais pas la question une troisième fois alors réponds-moi maintenant.

Elle venait s'asseoir près de moi et je soupirais.

- J'ai _involontairement_ dit à plusieurs Serpentards – Dont Pansy Parkinson, ce qui signifie que j'ai quasiment dit à tout Poudlard – que Jed' et ton amie étaient ensemble… Alors… lui et Kal' m'en veulent un peu…

Elle balançait sa tête en arrière tout en fermant les yeux.

- Aklen… Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fais ça ? J'ai déjà du mal à te défendre auprès de Anthony alors si Padma aussi t'en veux, maintenant… Je n'ais pas fini…

- C'est sortit tout seul ! Et puis tant pis ! Ça fait des semaines qu'ils se cachent, ils ont honte de leur couple ou quoi ?

Elle rouvrait un œil, puis l'autre afin de me dévisageait pour tenter de savoir si j'étais sérieuse ou non. Je réalisais alors mes paroles et roulais des yeux devant ma stupidité.

- Pour nous, c'est différent. Il y a nos familles.

- Padma et Rilsan ne sont pas en couple, tu sais ? C'est juste…

- Juste quoi ?

- Rien…

Mon cœur se serrait alors que je remarquais son regard fuyant.

- Oh non, je n'y crois pas, soufflais-je, un gout amer dans la bouche. Tu ne me fais plus - ou pas - confiance… Tu pense que je vais aller le répéter ?

Elle déglutissait difficilement. Et je grinçais des dents.

- Merci pour le soutient, Layen, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Alors que je me relevais brusquement et m'apprêtais à sortir, elle m'attrapait le poignet. Je me retournais brusquement vers elle, furieuse. Elle ne semblait pas se préoccuper de mon regard noir.

- Ce que tu as fait, Aklen, ce n'est vraiment pas cool. Et je comprends Rilsan de vouloir prendre ses distances avec toi.

Je lâchais un soupire frustré et tentais de me dégager de son emprise mais elle resserrait sa poigne. Je voyais une légère grimace sur son visage alors qu'elle se relevait pour être face à moi mais je n'en tenais pas rigueur, elle s'était certainement fais mal aux entraînements de Quidditch.

Elle plantait ses yeux dans les miens et m'obligeait à en faire autant.

- Cependant, continuait-elle avec une voix beaucoup plus douce. Je ne t'en veux pas. Ça ne me regarde pas. C'est entre toi et Rilsan. Alors maintenant, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse réellement. J'ai bien remarqué que depuis quelques jours, tu es sans arrêt sur les nerfs. Et honnêtement, je ne peux vraiment plus le supporter alors maintenant, explique-moi !

Je baissais les yeux, gênée. Evidemment, comment avais-je pu m'imaginer qu'elle ne s'en rendrait pas compte ?

- Ce… ce n'est rien…

Elle arquait un sourcil.

- Je t'ais déjà connue plus convaincante.

J'inspirais fortement.

- C'est… hum… tu vas trouver ça ridicule.

- Je ne te trouverais jamais ridicule.

Je baissais la tête, honteuse.

- C'est… Mes parents, ils… ce n'est pas grand-chose mais… Pour noël… ils ne seront pas là et… Ils ne sont jamais là mais… d'habitude, il y a Kalia. Sauf que cette fois, elle et son frère le passent avec des cousins, alors…

Elle me dévisageait de ses grands yeux bleus azur puis, elle me serrait dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur mon épaule. Je soupirais de bien être.

C'était incroyable comment elle pouvait m'apaiser en un rien de temps. Je savais qu'elle pouvait sentir mon cœur battre la chamade mais je ne m'en souciais pas.

- Aklen… tu ne seras pas seule.

- C'est vrai… Il y aura certains tableaux, comme celui de Severus Rogue… Je vais bien m'amuser, répondais-je d'un ton amer.

Elle se relevait pour me regarder dans les yeux.

- Je serrais avec toi.

J'arquais un sourcil.

- Ah ouais ? Et tu feras croire à tes parents que tu es chez l'autre abruti de Goldstein pendant que tu viens me retrouver en cachette ?

Elle roulait des yeux.

- Ils n'accepteraient jamais que je passe noël ailleurs qu'au Manoir.

J'haussais les sourcils, réalisant où elle voulait en venir.

- Serdeikh… Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Tu peux refuser mon invitation. Mais je me sentirais blessée.

Je la dévisageais quelques instants.

- Ça signifie que dans environ deux mois, on sera un vrai couple ? Je veux dire… On pourra se montrer en public ? Je pourrais lancer des regards noirs à tout les idiots qui osent t'approcher ?

Elle lâchait un petit rire amusé.

- Tu le fais déjà, ça.

Je souriais.

- C'est vrai, oui. Mais… Si ton père me refusait ?

Elle déglutissait difficilement et venait m'attraper la main pour la poser sur son cœur qui battait à toute allure.

- C'est un risque que je suis prête à prendre.

J'affichais un grand sourire.

- J'accepte de venir pour Noël à une condition.

Elle levait les yeux au ciel.

- Pourquoi les Serpentards ont-ils toujours des conditions ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Un dîner.

Elle arquait un sourcil.

- Pardon ?

- J'aimerais que tu m'accorde un repas, rien que toute les deux.

- J'aime beaucoup cette condition.

Je souriais, heureuse avant de prendre un air taquin.

- Au fait, Serdeikh… Tu es au courant que si tu me présente officiellement à tes parents, tu devras rencontrer les miens ?

Le rouge lui montait aux joues en se souvenant de sa dernière rencontre avec mon père.

- Je te promets que je me rattraperais.

- Je sais… Tu me l'as déjà dis.

Elle baissait la tête, gênée. A l'aide de mon index, je relevais son menton et venais embrasser tendrement ses fine lèvres roses.

- J'aime bien te voir embarrassée. C'est amusant.

- Pas du tout !

Je souriais.

- Layen Sheikh… Est-ce que tu accepterais de m'accompagner à Pré-au-lard ?

Pour toute réponse, elle unissait une seconde fois nos lèvres dans un baiser langoureux. A chaque fois, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur battait bien plus vite que la fois précédente.

Bientôt, les choses changeraient définitivement. En bien, ou en mal.

* * *

Alors que je discutais tranquillement avec Boot d'un devoir de Sortilège, Patil entrait telle une furie dans la salle sur demande. Elle posait violemment ses mains sur la table où j'étais installée et approchait son visage du mien d'un air menaçant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as été raconté, Paklorn ?

Un silence pesant tombait dans la salle et tous les regards se posaient sur nous avec curiosité.

J'arquais un sourcil.

- Rien de très passionnant.

Elle me fusillait du regard.

- Entre nous, ça fait combien de temps que je garde ton petit secret ? C'est comme ça que tu me remercie ?

Je roulais des yeux.

- Layen est ton amie, c'est différent.

Je ne prêtais pas attention aux regards amusés qu'échangeaient nos camarades. Je venais certainement de confirmer les doutes de beaucoup.

- Et Jeden n'était-il pas ton ami ?

- Il l'est toujours.

- Oh ? Vraiment ? Permets-moi d'en douter.

Je soupirais d'un air las.

- Ecoute, Patil. Fais taire ces rumeurs et fous-moi la paix.

- Pardon ?

Son cri faisait sursauter Boot, assis à côté de moi.

Alors que j'allais répéter ma phrase, Layen entrait accompagnée, comme toujours, de Goldstein. Elle s'approchait de nous et posait sa main sur le bras de son amie. Je ne lâchais pas ce point de contact des yeux. Je savais que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un simple geste amical. Pourtant, ma jalousie presque maladive ne faisait qu'accroître, je détestais de plus en plus l'indienne.

- Pad', murmurait-elle. Calme-toi… Ce n'est rien. Je suis sur qu'_il_ sait que ce ne sont que des rumeurs. _Il_ ne t'en voudra pas.

J'arquais un sourcil.

- Sérieusement ? Toute cette scène simplement parce que tu ne veux pas rendre un type jaloux ?

- Tu sais, Paklorn, intervenait l'idiot de blond, certain enlève vingt points par pur jalousie.

Je fusillais alors Layen du regard pour avoir raconté à son ami ce qu'il en était vraiment de ma colère, quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle me lançait un sourire d'excuse et je m'en voulais de lui pardonner si rapidement. Cependant, je n'avais pas oublié qu'elle tenait toujours le bras de la Patil de Pacotille.

- Padma…, déclarait la voix posé de Goldstein. Allons en discuter plus loin.

- Non ! Je lui en veux beaucoup et j'aimerais lui faire comprendre.

- Haïs-moi si tu veux. Sache que je ne t'accorderais jamais autant d'importance en retour.

Elle plissait les yeux et rapprochait son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

- Je te jure, Aklen Jude Paklorn, que si tu n'étais pas aussi importante pour Layen, je me servirais de ma baguette pour te le faire payer.

Elle se redressait et sortait suivi de près par le stupide blond.

Après que la porte se soit refermée sur eux, Serdeikh se tournait vers moi et s'asseyait en face.

- Excuse-la. Elle est un peu énervée.

- Oh, vraiment ? Je n'avais pas remarqué.

Elle levait les yeux au ciel.

- Tu sais, c'est difficile pour elle. L'amitié qu'elle entretient avec Rilsan est plutôt complexe.

- L'amitié ? Je t'en pris, Layen. Ils sont autant amis que je le suis avec toi.

Boot se redressait.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre là-dedans ?

La belle Serdaigle lui lançait un regard noir.

- Tu n'es pas sensé écouter, Terry. Je n'aime pas que tu laisse traîner tes oreilles. Tu le fais un peu trop souvent à mon gout.

- Oh, tu me reproche d'avoir écouté ta conversation avec Flitwick ? Pardonne-moi, mais je suis toujours attiré par ce qui semble fort intéressant.

J'arquais un sourcil.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis ce qu'il te voulait.

Elle haussait les épaules.

- On parlait juste de mes notes.

À son regard fuyant et au sourire malicieux de Boot, je devinais son mensonge.

- On en parlera plus tard, grognais-je.

Elle soupirait mais ne relevait pas.

- Bon, s'exclamait le préfet de Serdaigle. Alors, c'est quoi le problème avec Padma et Rilsan ?

Plusieurs regards se posaient sur Serdeikh, attendant une réponse. Elle roulait des yeux.

- Je ne dirais rien. Juste qu'ils ne sont absolument pas en couple.

J'acquiesçais, je n'avais aucune raison de croire qu'elle me mentait, de toute façon. Et puis, lorsque je remarquais ses yeux bleus azur empli d'un sentiment fort désagréable, je ne préférais pas insister. Cela-dit, je me faisais la remarque que bientôt, je devrais ré-aborder le sujet.

* * *

Enfin, le jour tant attendu arrivé. Layen et moi étions assises autour d'une table des Trois Balais. Comme toujours, le pub était rempli et bruyant. Nous ne parlions pas beaucoup, toute deux dans nos pensées. Mains sur la table, nous nous effleurions du bout des doigts.

Elle relevait soudainement la tête vers moi, me sortant de mes pensées.

- Où sont Kalia et Rilsan ?

J'haussais les épaules d'un air faussement désintéressé. Cela-dit, j'étais plutôt étonnée remarquer une légère inquiétude dans son regard.

- Aucune idée. Pourquoi ?

Elle soupirait.

- Tu ne t'ais pas excusé, hein ?

- Pourquoi je le ferais ?

- Aklen ! Ce sont tes amis !

- Si Jeden me voyait comme tel, il me dirait ce qui se passe avec Patil.

Je lui lançais un regard insistant et elle affichait un sourire presque amusé.

- Tu essaye de me faire comprendre de manière peu subtile que tu m'en veux de ne pas te mettre dans la confidence ?

- C'est ça.

À ma plus grande surprise, elle se rapprochait de moi, un air sérieux sur le visage.

- Un Moldu, murmurait-elle.

J'arquais un sourcil.

- Quoi ?

- Padma fréquente un Moldu. Elle et Rilsan ont juste couchés ensemble, rien de plus.

Je la dévisageais quelques secondes, assimilant ses paroles.

Je me redressais, les yeux écarquillés.

- Ils ont couché ensemble ?

Elle roulait des yeux d'un air las.

- Aklen… Ils font ce qu'ils veulent, non ?

- Ouais… Mais… Attend ! Pourquoi m'en vouloir autant d'avoir dis aux Serpentards qu'elle fréquentait Jeden ? Son Moldu, comment il serait au courant des rumeurs de Poudlard ?

Son teint devenait alors livide.

- C'est… hum… N'en parle pas, hein ?

- Hey ! Vive la confiance !

Au regard de reproche qu'elle me lançait, je me souvenais que j'avais balançais le secret de Jeden devant tout les Serpentards.

Je lui attrapais la main.

- J'étais énervée… Tu le sais bien. Et… je ne pensais pas faire vraiment quelque chose de mal…

- C'est là que tu te trompe. Tout à empiré depuis…

Je plissais les yeux et tendais l'oreille pour l'entendre. Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus basse certainement dû à l'importance de son histoire. Elle jetait un petit coup d'œil autour de nous avant de poursuivre.

- En fait… ça fait un moment que Padma reçoit des mots d'un admirateur secret. Et… au début, on trouvait ça mignon, et on ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment. Et puis… il a commencé à être plus insistant. Les quelques mots qu'elle retrouvait sur son lit se sont rapidement transformés en de grand textes qu'elle recevait en cours, à table, à la bibliothèque… Partout ! Il lui racontait sa journée. Pas celle de l'inconnu, hein. Celle de Padma. Comme si ses yeux étaient constamment plantés sur elle. A-tel point que Pad' hésitait même à utiliser les douches communes. Et puis… Un jour, sans comprendre, Anthony s'est fais frapper. On ne voyait pas réellement qui pouvait lui en vouloir, après tout, il n'a de problème avec personne. Le soir même, dans sa lettre, l'admirateur secret lui a demandé comment se sentait son ami en lui expliquant que ce serait la punition de tous ceux qui s'approcherait trop près d'elle. C'est pour ça que Rilsan et elle se font très discrets.

Je déglutissais difficilement, horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de m'apprendre.

- Bordel Layen ! Pourquoi tu ne m'en n'a pas parlé plus tôt ? Il faut arrêter ce malade ! Tu es en danger toi aussi ! Tu es sans arrêt avec elle.

Elle détournait le regard, gênée. C'est à ce moment là que je réagissais que quelque chose clochait. Qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

- Layen ... m'exclamais-je d'une voix tremblante. Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il s'en est pris à toi ?

Elle ne répondait pas, les yeux posaient sur un point opposé à mon regard. Je serrais les dents, hésitant entre me mettre en colère ou m'inquiéter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fais ?, demandais-je d'une voix grave.

- Rien…

- Layen Sheikh ! Regarde-moi !

Sous mon ton autoritaire, elle s'exécutait. Et alors, ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir. Je me levais précipitamment pour allais la serrer dans mes bras, c'est alors que j'entendais un petit gémissement de douleur s'échappait de sa bouche. Je me retirais précipitamment et la dévisageais, inquiète.

- Qu'est-ce que t'a fais ce salop ?, grognais-je.

- Rien…

- Ne me ment pas !

- Juste une petite tape.

J'arquais un sourcil.

- Montre-moi !

- Aklen ! Non ! Pas… pas ici…

J'attrapais sa main et nous sortions rapidement de ce pub bien trop rempli. Je la guidais jusque dans une vieille boutique, inanimée depuis le début de la guerre. Je l'installais sur une chaise à peine stable et m'accroupissais devant elle. Elle détournait les yeux, et alors, je relevais lentement son pull. Je lâchais un hoquet de surprise en voyant le gros hématome mi-bleu, mi-violet s'étendre du bas de sa poitrine jusqu'à son nombril.

- Merlin ! Quelle ordure ! Il va me le payer ce monstre.

Elle posait ses mains sur mes épaules pour me calmer.

- C'est rien, Aklen. Je n'ai eu mal que sur le coup. Padma connaissait un sort pour diminuer la douleur. Et Anthony a été chercher quelques trucs à l'infirmerie.

- Explique-moi pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis plus tôt ! Depuis quand est-ce que ça dur ?

Elle baissait les yeux, honteuse.

- Depuis la rentrée, murmurait-elle. Mais il ne s'en ais pris qu'une seule fois à moi.

- Quand ?

- La vieille du théâtre. Je crois qu'il était jaloux que je parte avec elle pendant un week-end.

Je soupirais.

- Par Salazar Serpentard ! Layen, pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ?

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi ce fou est capable ! Je ne voulais pas… Je ne veux pas que… qu'il t'approche.

Je me relevais brusquement.

- Je n'attends que ça, moi. Il va regretter de t'avoir touché, ce psychopathe ! Des suspects ?

Elle secouait négativement la tête et si je ne la connaissais pas aussi bien, je pourrais presque croire qu'elle était sincère.

- Qui sont-ils ?

- Aklen…

- Qui sont-ils ?, répétais-je d'une voix plus forte.

- On soupçonne Rohan Vitry, Gryffondor et Greg Santon, Serdaigle. Ne te mêle pas de ça, Aklen. Je t'en supplie, ne t'en mêle pas ! Les profs s'en chargent.

Je la dévisageais quelques secondes.

- Ils savent tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard, expliquait-elle. Flitwick a rapidement compris que quelque chose clochait. Et… lorsqu'Anthony s'est fait frappé… On n'a bien dû lui expliquer.

- Depuis combien de temps la situation est devenue si compliquée ?

- Avant les dernières vacances. Pas longtemps après qu'Anthony m'est appris à danser. En fait… la fois où nous avons travaillé sur le devoir de Fagon toute la soirée avec Kalia et Yall… lorsque je suis rentrée… Anthony était dans un état assez critique.

Je me laissais tomber sur un vieux fauteuil poussiéreux.

- Comment j'ai pu ne rien voir ?

- Aklen… ce n'est pas grand-chose… Anthony va mieux, moi aussi. Et tu sais quoi ? Si j'ai décidé de t'en parler aujourd'hui c'est parce qu'actuellement, ils sont tout les deux dans le bureau de McGonagall et subissent un interrogatoire sous Veritaserum.

Bien que j'étais soulagée de cette nouvelle, je n'en demeurais pas moins en colère. Il avait osé toucher à Layen et j'espérais qu'il en paierait le prix cher.

* * *

Lorsque je rentrais à Poudlard ce soir-là, je me précipitais vers la grande salle. Non pas que j'étais affamée, plutôt parce que j'espérais apprendre de la part de la directrice que nous avions un camarade en moins.

Lorsque je m'installais à la table des Serpentards, j'étais étonnée que Jeden et Kalia s'assoient face à moi.

Je lançais un regard empli de regret à mon ami.

- Je… Je suis désolé.

Il acquiesçait.

- Sheikh t'a tout raconté, hein ?

- Ouais… Ce salop va morfler, grognais-je.

- Calme-toi, Klen. McGonagall l'a très certainement chopé.

J'arquais un sourcil dans la direction de Kalia.

- Depuis quand es-tu au courant ?

- À peu près depuis aussi longtemps que toi. On a passé la journée avec Anthony et Padma.

- Oh… Je vois. Ce n'était pas trop difficile de tenir la chandelle ?

Jeden roulait des yeux alors que Kalia soupirait.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir dit qu'ils étaient ensemble. Je pensais que c'était vrai.

- J'ai fini par y croire, moi aussi.

- Padma n'est vraiment pas mon genre.

Je souriais. J'étais certaine que Jeden n'avait pas de genre spécifique. En fait, j'étais persuadé qu'il ne ressentait pas de vrai sentiment pour n'importe qui. Jeden était un solitaire.

- En tout cas, déclarait-il. C'était vraiment gênant de voir Stearns bavait sur Goldstein.

J'écarquillais les yeux et la brune lui lançait un regard noir.

- C'est totalement faux ! Je ne bavais pas ! Anthony est juste quelqu'un de gentil avec qui j'aime bien parler.

Jeden me regardait, avec une expression faussement sérieuse.

- Elle bavait !

Je souriais, amusée.

- Vu la couleur écarlate de ses joues, je veux bien te croire.

Elle nous fusillait du regard. Ce que c'était bon de les retrouver. Je n'avais passé que quelques jours sans leurs adresser un seul mot et pourtant, j'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité.

Lorsque McGonagall entrait dans la salle avec son impérissable air strict, Layen et ses amis ainsi que Jeden, Kalia et moi nous tendions, anxieux de ce qu'elle annoncerait. Elle prenait place derrière le pupitre et les autres élèves semblaient enfin la remarquer. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'attendre très longtemps avant que le silence ne tombe dans la salle.

- Bonsoir, élèves de Poudlard. En cette douce soirée, j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Dans l'après-midi, nous avons découvert que l'un de vos camarades était victime d'une grave maladie psychique. Il a été d'office envoyé à St-Mangouste où ils prennent bien soin de lui. Ainsi, je vous annonce que Monsieur Michael Corner ne reviendra plus à Poudlard.

Un brouhaha se faisait entendre alors que j'échangeais un regard d'incompréhension avec Jeden et Kalia. Je posais alors mes yeux vers la table des Serdaigles où je voyais Layen versait une larme. Si McGonagall avait vu juste et que ni Vitry ni Santon n'étaient les coupables, si Corner était réellement le psychopathe… Alors ça voulait dire qu'ils avaient été manipulés par l'un de leur plus proche ami… Les prochaines semaines risquaient d'être bien difficiles pour Layen et ses deux amis.

* * *

_Donc... Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis vraiment pas fière de ce chapitre... Cette Fanfic' devient de plus en plus dûr à écrire et c'est pourquoi, je pense que les prochains chapitres mettront plus de temps à être posté :/_

_En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et à bientôt ;)_


End file.
